The Lost Program
by Alpha-Lonewolf
Summary: A home gaming program, with his data, gets trapped in a surge protector and is brought to Mr. Litwak's Arcade. This lost program will now have to find and adapt to a whole new environment after losing his gaming experience and turning into a black silhouette. How will this affect him and the Arcade? OC X Vanellope. Rated T for some foul language.
1. Prologue

**AFTER WATCHING WRECK IT RALPH FOR A WHILE AND BEING SORT OF A GAMER MYSELF. I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HOME GAMING CONSOLE CHARACTERS COLLIDED WITH ARCADE CHARACTERS. THIS IS WHAT I VIEW IT LIKE AND I HOPE THIS WILL BE ENTERTAINING TO READERS FOLLOWING THIS STORY.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the mentioned video game characters.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Today was by far the most adventurous day I ever played. Giant trolls, huge griffins, terrifying drakes, chimera's and other such mythical monsters that I had slain. But what is to be expected in a game of Dragon's Dogma. I am an Arisen like many others who have saved their data on the console of the PS3. It may have been one traumatic moment to enter my game and have a dragon rip out my heart to make a meal out of it, but I got awesome powers after that. I are in command two pawns and my own made pawn. I kind of get irritated from being called master all the time, at least that changes after our game owner stops playing our game. But due to the rules of gaming, I can't tell them anything except select what is programmed to tell them and they have no choice but to call us that, even though I was given a name. Sometimes if our saved game isn't being played, we just go out and without saving our data to continue fighting or having our own made up adventures with other Arisens. Sometimes I wish they made this into an interactive online game to fight along side with other Arisens, but the space on this game can only go so far.

If you are wondering how I was made, then let me tell you.

The gamer decided to make me into a small boy, bright green eyes, slicked back brown hair, and a bit skinny just to make me look more like a child. I guess having a hero that's a child is pretty interesting, especially if he can take down dragons and massive creatures like that. Oh yeah and the gamer decided to call me Alpha. Yeah, not the usual normal name like Joe or Dave, but I guess it's his way of saying he's the top dog of playing games.

Life in this game was always entertaining while we could use many types of weapons, perks, skills, and magic. I had become one of the most outgoing Arisens. Getting myself into trouble and always pushing myself to the limits. I was also a pain in the butt as well. I would never let you hear the end of it when I beat you in a competition, I played jokes here and there, and I tended to fight my battles alone, because people just got in the way.

It was the end of game time for our game owner. He was a pretty good guy, keeping our discs clean and well kept. No real crashes or skips during game play. He always takes out our disc after playing and places them nicely back in the case. After that we go join the others at Entertainment Central, as we call it, to hang out with other data.

Our surge protector is connected not just to the PS3, but also to the Wii, Xbox, and a PC where we meet a endless load of different programs off the net. Since our game owner is a real gamer, we have so many famous game programs to meet and become friends with. My friends are Solid Snake, Kratos, Galen, aka Star Killer, and Raiden. Not the pajama wearing thunder rod or the pussy Sons of liberty one, but the MSG4 Raiden. I kind of wished it was the new Raiden that was coming out soon, but this one is still awesome. So yeah I always hung out with a gruesome crowd, but if that's where all the action is then I'm for it.

Sometimes the programs visited our PS3 like a theater with all of it's downloaded movies. Sometimes we even hacked into the systems memory to view our recent game plays. We would then hold competitions to see who performed to the best of our abilities. Sometimes my friends and I would hold fighting tournaments mostly with Mario in his Super Smash Bros. Brawl game. Then we'd make racing competitions in the Little Big Planet Karting and make our own tracks to challenge others as well as ourselves.

As home gaming consoles, we never had to worry about dying in another game because they were very compatible with their constant system updates. Plus we did have stronger connections to our data.

The greatest perk of all this is we always head to the laptop to find out new updates and secrets from our games. It is always crowded but we try to take turns so not to damage the hard drive when we enter.

Life was awesome as a home gaming console system's program. I had everything I would ever need here at this multi media entertainment room.

Unfortunately, this is how life for me took a turn for the worst.

I wanted to try to go see someone I knew online who gave me free updates and downloadable content to my data. Since we were part of a console that could transfer data, we could take our data with us out of the game and to the net. But it just had to be this point and time as I was in the data room to take my data to get more content.

Our game owner was related to an old man by the name of Mr. Litwak who owned an arcade store. He came to borrow a surge protector that we were plugged into. Normally the announcement would be made that we needed to head to our recent place of creation and stay until plugged back in the surge protector. But I was in the middle of transferring my data and missed the call.

As others made there way back, I took the train cart to the surge protector, unnoticed, by just passing after the last group of the PS3 programs exited the terminal from Entertainment Central. After reaching the end of the tunnel and coming off the train to walk through the archway, the train disappeared. I thought it was just a slight malfunction and took no heed to it. My next surprise was that Entertainment Central was completely empty. I was about to call for the Surge Protector when all of the sudden I heard and saw plugs being removed from their sockets.

I panicked and tried to run back to the PS3 console, but was too late as I saw the plug then removed. As my last option to escape was gone, I tried to make it to the surge protector cord. But the power went out and I knew I was trapped and stuck inside the surge protector along with my data. I have never felt so afraid even after taking on the dragon in the beginning of my game after I was created. So lost on what to do, I hid behind the desk and curled up and prepared for the worst.

I was alone in the dark and knew I would never see my friends again. All that was going through my mind was what was going to become of the surge protector I was trapped in. was I going to be thrown away or used for some home appliance like a lamp or a toaster. Either way, this was the end for me. And worst of all, after being completely separated from my gaming console, my data was affected and I felt all the skills and experience from my game disappear. I still had my personality and memories, but that was all I kept. Next thing I noticed was that my customized character was turned into a black silhouette.

I became an empty program. I was a lost program. I just gave up there and then and awaited my existence to cease.

Until I heard the surge protector being plugged into a socket and having the lights turn back on and see more plugs being inserted inside. I waited I as I saw the old Surge Protector appear and stand in the middle of the, now renamed, Game Central. And I was relived a moment later as I saw many new gaming characters come out of the terminals and become familiar to the new surge protector.

But a dreadful realization soon popped into my head. These weren't home console games, these were arcade games.

* * *

**YES IT WAS SHORT, BUT AREN'T MOST PROLOGUES? WELL I HOPE THIS PLOT CAUGHT SOME OF YOUR ATTENTION TO STAY IN TOUCH FROM MORE UPDATES ON HOW THIS STORY TURNS OUT.**


	2. Strategy Guide to a New Life

**I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY EXCEPT ON WITH THE STORY AND REVIEW.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**STRATEGY GUIDE TO A NEW LIFE **

Alpha peeked over the counter and saw many arcade games enter the Game Central. He also noticed the names of the arcade games that appeared over the terminals such as Time Crisis 2, Lost World Jurassic Park, Mocap Boxing, Marvel Vs Capcom 2, Mario Kart Arcade GP, House of the Dead 2, Star Wars Trilogy Arcade, Area 51, Guitar Hero, and Star Wars Racing. It seemed Alpha was in the higher costly arcade gaming area. What also caught Alpha's attention was that over the terminal for the surge protector cord lead to another surge protector.

Alpha was not about to be seen by anyone yet. He quickly observed each arcade character until he spotted a heavily armor covered soldier from Time Crisis 2, "_His suit would be perfect to sneak around in" _thought Alpha. He may have lost his high skills of stealth but that didn't mean he didn't remember how to blend in, thanks to playing in MGS3 Snake Eater.

Alpha whistled over to the soldier and got his attention to see a dark figure calling him over. Curious, he walked over to look over the counter and suddenly get pulled over and knocked out. Thankfully being these arcade games first time out in a new surge protector, they were too busy exploring and getting to know what games they are close by to notice the soldier being mugged.

Alpha wasted no time in taking his armored suit and leaving him behind the desk counter in his under cloths, "Sorry bub, but I need to borrow this for a while," Alpha half apologized to the unconscious soldier. The suit was a bit stuffy and hard to move in, but he didn't care as long as he could move around. Besides, the suit also included a side arm and a rifle. Alpha needed to find someone who could try to help him out in his condition. From the looks of it, every game here looked new and wouldn't give him any help with anything.

But the Alpha noticed above the surge protector's main cord was a sign that said it connected to another surge protector. Alpha knew the perk of gamer luck was on his side. He started to make his way to the cord until a large terminal train pulled up and a vast crowd of gamers came out to greet the new plugged in arcade games.

Alpha pressed himself against the wall to try to avoid anyone finding out who he was, especially some goody 8-bit shoes good guy. Alpha made himself as inconspicuous as possible until he thought the path was clear to head for the train.

Alpha misjudged his luck and crashed right into a tall round villain. Alpha froze to see that the villain he knocked over was Dr. Eggman.

"You clumsy oaf! Why don't you watch wear you're going!?" Eggman shouted at Alpha.

Alpha then came to a conclusion that Eggmen may have been here for a long time and will know what to do to help him in his predicament. "Shut up and get in the train!" Alpha quickly said before shoving Eggmen into the train and taking off.

Eggman was now infuriated, "You stupid, numbskull of a jar headed soldier! What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded as he rose to his full height.

"Cool it devil egg, I need your help," said Alpha.

"How dare you call me that! I am the greatest evil mind of my game and can easily destroy you!" He threatened Alpha.

Alpha was getting tired with his boasting of how everyone is feeble to him attitude, "Yeah and that is why you are always beaten by little furry animals," Alpha deadpanned. Eggmen started stuttering at the comment with nothing to retort with, "Look I need you to help me out find a way to get back to my game."

Eggman crossed his arms, "You idiot, just go back to the terminal you came from."

"I didn't come from these terminals you fat Easter egg! I came from a PS3!" Alpha shouted.

Eggman was shocked a bit to hear him declare that, but shook his head in disbelief, "HA! ha!ha! You fool, why would you think that I would believe in propaganda like that?"

Alpha sighed. He knew he would have to show him if he were to get anywhere. Alpha then unclipped his helmet and revealed his silhouette head. Eggman jumped back in astonishment and amazement at what he was seeing, "Don't ask," Alpha said, "it's a long story," he placed the helmet back on.

"Incredible!" Exclaimed Eggman, "then my theories where correct."

"What theories?" Alpha asked confused.

The train then stopped at the end of the other terminal, "Come with me to my game, I need to run a test."

Alpha knew what kind of man Eggman was and knew he was scheming something as he spoke those words, "What are you scheming Eggman?" Alpha asked skeptically.

Eggman fake a hurt expression, "Scheming? Why would you think I would be scheming anything?"

Alpha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Wikipedia," Alpha simply said. Eggman's face faltered, "A website on a computer with access to the internet. We are able to access it cuz our console's plug and PC's plug were in the same surge protector. I know everything about you and your way of thinking. Hell you don't even want to hear about your character in Sonic Generation X."

Eggman then looked at Alpha seriously, "Come quickly, I need to test a another theory of mine."

Eggman pulled Alpha to keep up with him to his game. The took the terminal train down to the Sonic arcade world of Mobius. Now Eggman stood on the other side of the gateway to the game as Alpha stood in the terminal. Alpha was still a little weary on what Eggman was planning.

"It's alright, just step into the game," Eggman promised.

Alpha took a deep breath and held it as he took his first step into the game. Soon he felt the data that he still kept on him fly off and around him as glowing pixels started to form around him, "Hey! What have you done to me!?" Alpha accused.

Then Alpha was incased in a glowing ball until it disappeared instantly and revealing what Eggman predicted. He then raised his arms up in victory, "I KNEW IT! HA! HA! HA!" he busted out congratulating himself.

Alpha did feel anything wrong after the event, but demanded an answer, "Knew what? What happened?"

Eggman brought out a small mirror and gave it to Alpha, "Look for yourself."

Alpha took the mirror and saw what had happened. He had all his features for Dragon Dogma, but resembled an animal of some sort, "What did you do to me!?" Alpha demanded.

Eggman put his hands up to calm Alpha down, "Wait, there might be more to my theory. Were you a custom made character?" He asked. Alpha nodded, "Then think of this as a customization window. But be careful, the choices you choose may be permanent."

Alpha thought for a while about this. He knew the characters of Sonic were animals so he would have to pick what animal he wanted to be. Since his name was Alpha, the first thing that came to mind was a Wolf and sure enough after choosing, he was instantly changed into a wolf character of the Sonic world. He resembled Tails a bit except for the color of his fur and fur itself being more fluffier his back and chest. He had some what of a slicked back hair style on the top of his head. He also wore the trademark gloves and a pair of hunting boots since wolves were natural hunters.

Eggman clapped his hands together, "Excellent!"

Alpha had enough of being tested out and being left in the dark, "Okay you had your fun egg shell now tell me what is happening."

After Eggman brought Alpha to his fortress and computer room where he displayed all his research.

"For many years after being plugged in, many thought that arcade game programs were the only ones to exist as we do today," he started, "Because the theory was that game consoles were always being unplugged and didn't have back up generators in their house environment to survive a blackout. But then I heard a group of kids when they were talking about memory cards and then hard drives in game consoles. Saving data that is securely stored from being erased when the plug was pulled. I began a theory that their may have been actual programs living in those home gaming consoles as we live in ours. But without real proof of an actual live being from those consoles my work was inconclusive and all those who heard my theory rejected it as a myth."

Alpha raised an brow in guessing the result in his appearance here, "And that theory is now proven because of me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Eggman cheered, "They all thought I was crazy and a fool, but who is the fool now? WHO IS THE FOOL NOW!"

Alpha covered his ears, "Cool down ya hard boiled egg. So what does this mean for me?"

Egg man pointed to Alpha, "That data that flew off from you, was it from your PS3?"

"Uh, yeah?" Alpha said not fully knowing what was being asked.

"And that data is transferable correct?" Eggman asked again.

"Yeah, we are able to take it with us to the internet to update and upload certain content from the PC to enhance our programming." Alpha answered.

Eggman sat back in his chair with his hands in front of him touching the tips of his fingers together in thought, "And you lost all your games experience and skills along with your custom character features."

Alpha gave a confused look still not knowing what this all meant, "Uh, yeah. Why is this important?"

Eggman rose and began pacing around Alpha, "I believe that since you are now broken from the contact of your origin program that your data reset itself, but still has remnants of your past data locked inside you of what you were and what you looked like. That is why you seem to look like you do with your features. Those are your features from before right?" Alpha nodded, "Then this only means you are able to use your data file to create your own personal file in what ever game you enter, but this will end when you leave the game world and in the terminal."

Alpha felt a bit of dread, "So this means I will go back into silhouette mode again?"

Eggman contemplated this for a while, "Or there is a slight chance that you will carry that feature image in your data as you leave with it and are able to soon change game images as you move from game to game."

This brought great excitement to Alpha, "So you're saying that I have to power to shape shift?!"

Eggmen nodded, "That or you may very well burst and cease to exist."

Alpha was silent for a moment, "AWESOME! I'm going to be a shape shifter!" Eggman just laughed at Alpha's enthusiasm. "I'm going to be the first home console game program to become part of many arcade games! I'll be countless characters, but still the same character, I'm gonna be villains and heroes, I'll be able to come out as a great hero or die in an epic battle to return to do it all…"

Eggman interrupted Alpha, "I would advise against that," Alpha gave a grave expression on what was going to be said as he heard Eggman's tone turn serious and troubling, "Even though your data is always with you, your data was partly damaged and you are separated from the life source of your game," both fell deadly silent, "You most likely won't respawn anywhere you go."

Alpha took it like a blow to the face, but still was able to find the humor in it again, "Well then I guess I'll just have to play on easy difficulty."

Eggman chuckled to Alpha's sense of humor, "You are one strange program."

"You are one strange villain, but then again, you don't fight giant monsters constantly on a daily basis," Wolf retorted jokingly.

Both laugh for a while and Alpha gets up to leave. He stops at the door, "You wouldn't happen to know of a way that I can get back home?"

Eggman lowers his head in hopelessness, "No," Alpha smiles trying to hide his disappointment, "The only way back is if Mr. Litwak brought you back the way he took you."

Alpha took a moment to let it sink in until he shrugged and said, "Well I better find a nice peacrul game to make my home."

"Well there is the game Fix It Felix Jr. It has a junk yard full of bricks that you could make a house with." Eggman suggested.

"Nothing is going to attack me while I sleep?" Alpha asked.

"The place is called Niceland, what do you think?" Eggman pointed out.

"Oh ho ho, don't start with me or else I will show you the extent of my sense of humor," Alpha warned in a humorous dark tone of voice.

Eggman chuckled lightly, "Now we wouldn't want any of that now would we? Oh and by the way, keep your secret a secret. If anyone were to learn of what you could do, that may very well have them to turn on you in fear you are going Turbo."

Alpha gave a completely confused look of an expression, "What is that, some kind of virus or glitch?"

Eggman slapped his forehead for not realizing sooner that of course Alpha wouldn't have known who Turbo was, "To sum it up, he was a bit of a virus to invade games to control them to his liking and fame even if it meant the end of the game to have it's plug disconnected." he explained briefly.

Alpha shrugged, "Well then I have nothing to fear then, I am a master of stealth and secrets even if I no longer have the perks to enhance them even more."

Eggman shook his head, "You are one overconfident piece of programming."

Alpha puffs his chest out, "It's in my code and I'm proud of it," and with that, Alpha strutted out to meet his new fate.

"Be sure to visit so you can help me more on my theories!" Eggman call out.

"Great now I'm going to be used as a demo," Alpha amused.

As Alpha exited the game world and crossed into the terminal, he turned back into a silhouette. He saw his data file appear in front of him. He then grabbed his file and focus on himself to see if he could really shift shape back into his new Sonic character.

He double tapped his data file and sure enough it opened up to show his information, which wasn't much. So it was easy to find the Sonic data and his character creation. He double tapped it again and it opened up a new screen to show his information on his new character, but most of it such as Bio, back story, abilities, and role status was empty. He guessed he would have to fill them in when he came back to this game. Anyways he found his character image and double tapped it again and a question box appeared asking if he was sure to use this character image. _"No duh, why else would I go through all the trouble to open this." _Alpha thought. He selected yes and soon he was instantly changed back into a wolf Sonic character. _"Sweet, now to find this Hiccup Felix game or what ever it was."_

Alpha hopped onto the train and made his way to Game Central. Right as he left the terminal, a red light flashed and a blue man appeared. "Step aside sir." the Surge Protector asked. _"Crap! What do I do? I've been found out!" _Alpha panicked. "Ok it looks like I have no info on you about your character." he informed. _"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" _Alpha repeated in his thoughts. "Well don't worry. All new upgrades tend to have this happen. We're just going to fill in the basic information and you can be on your way."

Alpha breathed easily now knowing he wasn't exposed. "Ok, what is your name?" the Surge Protector began his questionnaire.

Alpha remembered he had to be careful about this, "Uh, Fang" he answered.

"Villain or Hero?" the Surge Protector went on.

"Can you put me down as Vigilante?" Alpha asked.

The Surge Protector just rolled his eyes and wrote in his request, "Basic role or goal in your game?"

"Uh, mercenary," Alpha always wanted to be one, "Oh and my goal is to uh, be a legendary merc."

The Surge Protector nodded, "Mm-hmm. Now what is your main ability?"

"_Oh snap this is so awesome!" _Alpha thought to himself excitedly, "Uh let's see. My main ability is… well you now. It's like my mental state slows everything down for me to allow me to notice and react quicker to everything around me."

"Interesting, I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourself quite well in a heated battle. Well it looks like that's it. Have a good day Mr. Fang." the Surge Protector said and left.

"_Ha! Sucker." _Alpha grinned.

Then he returned back to the matter at hand. The Game Central station appeared empty enough with only a few game programs wandering around. He finally spotted Fix It Felix Jr. and entered the terminal and boarded on a small cart like train. He thought it was a very weird train, but didn't mind much. After riding the train, he entered the world and his body started the pixel effect all over again and after it disappeared.

Now Alpha looked like a small stout dwarf, which infuriated him, "What the 8-bit, virus catching, lag is this!" He also noticed his movements were limited to actual movements and low quality. He had enough, so he picked a new body that suited him more and returned his quality and movements. But he wore simple clothes like jeans and a plain green shirt. His other features were normal and he still resembled a kid around the age of twelve. "Well it's better than what I was at least."

Alpha then noticed that the building in this game looked empty, that was a good not he figured. They might have left to visit the new arcade games that were plugged in. Then he saw what was supposed to be a dump that was turned into a residential area with buildings. Behind that was a hill made of bricks and broken building parts. More than enough stuff to build a small place to live in, but he will have to build it on the other side of the pile of bricks away from the small residential area.

Alpha made his way around the pile and found a nice open spot near some trees. Maybe later he could remove trees around the game to place around his home to hide it. Maybe even build a small pond to take a swim in from time to time. He just had to lay low until he could find a good game to settle down in. Alpha began to start on building bricks over each other.

**GAME CENTRAL STATION**

The game programs were returning from their visit to the new games. The first train made it's first unload of characters and left to pick up more. Out of the group that returned was four odd game programs.

"Whoa! Mother of monkey milk those were awesome new games!" Vanellope shouted hysterically while jumping on top of Ralph's shoulder, "When closing time comes, I want to try out that Star Wars Racing Arcade game!"

"I think I liked the Guitar Hero arcade better than the other," Felix admitted.

"Aw, just because you were to afwaid of the other ones Scarwedy Cat Jr.?" Vanellope said in a baby talk expression.

"No! well maybe a little, besides I like playing some of those love songs for my sweet, sweet wife." Felix said affectionately. Ralph and Vanellope rolled their eyes.

"Well if you ask me, I felt right at home with Area 51," Colhoun mentioned.

"No surprise there," Ralph mumbled, "Well my favorite was Mocap Boxing for obvious reasons."

Vanellope then sat on Ralph's head, "Because you got your butt kicked at Street Fighter boulder butt?

"Hey those guys know karate!" Ralph tried to defend himself

Vanellope then was thinking over, "Maybe I'll try to have a go in Mario Kart next."

"Cuz Mario is a more well know racer?" Ralph said with a hint of instigation.

Vanellope shot a glare at him, "Just because he is a fat doodie spaghetti brain, doesn't mean he can beat the world's greatest racer."

"I don't know squirt, he has been in a series of fighting games and racing games more than any game in history. I'd say he has more of a chance than you, not to mention he is the most well know game icon." Colhoun pointed out.

"But does he have the power of glitching?" she asked with a snotty smirk.

"Look Vanellope, we aren't doubting your ability. It's just that Mario has had a history of using more deadly and effective weapons than you have ever seen." Felix warned.

"Hey lay off the kid. We won't know anything about who is better until there is an actual race between the both of them," Ralph tried to side with Vanellope.

"That's right, ol diaper baby knows what he's talking about," Vanellope crossed her arms sticking her tongue out at the other two.

Ralph grumbled after being called one of his nicknames, "Gee thanks kid. I take your side and what do I get, but an insult,"

Vanellope giggled, she always liked seeing Ralph grumpy and irritated, "Well all the same squirt, if you ever do race him, make sure you watch your back," Colhoun advised.

"Whatever sergeant tight panties," Colhoun shot a glare at Vanellope for her nickname. In all her years in gaming she had never had anyone talk back to her and this pushed her button to the limit. If Vanellope wasn't in the shape of a child, you can bet that it would take more than Felix's hammer to fix her face.

"You are really lucky you're a small brat kid," Colhoun growled.

"What are you gonna do? I have my pet gorilla to protect me," Vanellope challenged.

"Hey don't bring me into this," Ralph tried to avoid the growing tension between the two.

"Now my sweet honey glow, remember she is only a child." Felix tried to calm his wife.

"Keep your pants on, I'm not going to hit a child," Colhoun grumbled.

"You know it. Who would want to harm a sweet cute little girl like me?" Vanellope started to give her big puppy eyes while putting a finger to her pouting lip and childishly crossing her legs. That expression was enough to get them all back in a good mood.

"Well it's time to head back to our games," said Colhoun.

"I'll see you after closing time my darling dear," Felix said before giving his wife a kiss. Ralph gave an awkward look as Vanellope gave an expression of disgust.

"Oh get a room you two after closing time," Vanellope rudely interrupted.

"Well you better get back to your game president booger face," Ralph advised Vanellope who was more than happy to leave the loving couple.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Adios stink brain!" she called as she ran back to Sugar rush.

After a moment Felix and Colhoun broke their kiss and started to head back to there games. Once back in Fix It Felix Jr. they got to their positions and waited for the store to open soon.

Then the day started as it always did. Mr. Litwak opened the arcade, games were being played, the new additions were getting lots of attention, and everything was normal. Until when one moment as the Nicelanders lifted Ralph in the air, he thought he saw something behind the brick pile. Before he could make it out what it was, he was thrown over the roof's edge.

He would have to go check it out after closing time.

* * *

**WHO CAN SAY THAT I AM WRONG OR RIGHT ABOUT THE WORKINGS OF LIFE INSIDE ELECTRONICS. THIS IS ALL IMAGINED SO DON'T TAKE IT FOR THE TRUTH. I HAVE BEEN REQUESTED TO MAKE A PAIRING BUT I WANT TO BE FAIR AND MAKE A POLL ON I SHOULD ADD THIS PAIRING. THE POOL IS OUT AND YOU CAN VOTE YES OR NO ONLY. ON ANOTHER NOTE I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS AFTER THE EVENTS OF WRECK IT RALPH TO GIVE THE CHARACTERS A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE INTO THE UNKNOWN.**


	3. Keep A Secret Code

*******!_-=====****POLL****=====-_!*******

**THERE IS A POLL TO DECIDE IF THERE SHOULD BE A PAIRING OR NOT FOR VANELLOPE AND ALPHA!**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or and of the videos games mentioned.**

* * *

**KEEP A SECRET CODE**

The store soon closed and the all clear sounded. Games started to relax from their daily chore.

Back in Fix It Felix Jr. the group headed back to their rooms to relax for the rest of the day. Felix slid down the fire escape to reach Ralph quicker as he raised himself out of the mud.

"Well then brother, are you ready to try out those new games?" he said as jolly as he could.

Ralph then remembered the distraction he saw earlier from the roof., "Uh, you know Felix, I think I need to rest up a bit. Those last several falls took a toll on me," he explained while rubbing his back, "Just go without me, I'll be fine."

Felix gave a look of concern, "Are you alright buddy? You never had a problem like this before."

Ralph just waved it off, "Ah don't worry, I just might have fell the wrong way to while trying an new spin. I just won't do it again next time."

Felix, still concerned accepted Ralph's excuse, "Alright then Ralph just take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Alright bud, be sure to tell your wife and Vanellope I'm sorry that I couldn't make it and to make the high score for me," Ralph told Felix.

"Okay brother, will do," Felix said before hopping out towards the train.

Once Ralph made his way towards his shack, he peeked over his shoulder to see that Felix left on the train. Ralph then turned to climb over the bricks towards the sight where he saw the strange thing he saw earlier. He finally made it to the other side where he saw the mysterious object. But he was disappointed to see nothing but a thick group of trees from small one in the front to large one in the back.

"Aw man, did I really skip out on Mocap Boxing for this?" he said grudgingly. But then he noticed a pond a short way from the group of trees. "There wasn't a second pond in this game before. Otherwise I'd be bathing in it to lower my stench."

Ralph walked over to investigate the new pond. He noticed that the pond was not programmed in by the way the floor of the pond not as squared off at the bottom as if someone made it themselves. "Alright someone has been messing with our game and that's not cool." Ralph looked back at the group of trees, "I should have known."

Ralph punched through the trees and saw a small simple brick house. It was very well made without Felix's hammer. He lowered himself to look inside the room. He was surprised on how well done it was made. It had a homey rustic touch sort of like a cross between a modern cabin and a medieval house. Mostly what was used was bricks, wood, and dirt. Who ever this was knew how to survive on his own.

Ralph softly knocked on the door, but ended up as a couple of bangs. Ralph winced at the loud knock. There was no answer. Ralph figured he left to Tappers or something. He turned and thought he saw something duck behind the hill of bricks.

Ralph wasn't the fastest to catch small guys if they were as quick as Felix or Vanellope. He would have to think smart about this. Good thing he was good at wrecking, he then turned away from where he saw the hidden person, "So this is what has been making our game slower," he called out for the intruder to hear, "I guess I can wreck it." he raised his hands to smash it.

Until something landed over his head and was pulling his nose up and back, "Get away from my home Donkey Kong butt!" the person shouted as he used some kind of wooden weapon to jab and swing into his head.

Ralph swung his arms around trying to hit the attacker who ever he was, "Get off of me you twerp!"

Who ever this guy was knew how to fight. Ralph felt like he was fighting some phantom. He couldn't reach him no matter how hard he tried. If he was struck from the left, a couple of seconds later he was struck from the opposite direction.

"You have no idea how long I've been up to make this house and no smelly Moblin fart is going to break it!" the voice said.

Ralph was getting really irritated from fighting this ghost fighter. He started to roll over in hoping to smash the attacker, "Listen you little insect, I'm getting really fed up with this game so give up if you know what's good for you!" Ralph threatened until he was finally struck in the groin. "OH! Ho ho ho… the pain." Ralph squeaked out.

Ralph then felt two sharp points. One at his eye and one at his neck close enough to almost pierce him, "Are you done yet?" the voice asked dangerously.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy man, just calm down! I wasn't really going to break it," Ralph panicked.

"Oh really, well your ogre fist were telling me otherwise." he spat, "Now what do you want?" he growled.

"I saw this place over here and wondered what it was! No one knows about it I swear!" Ralph pleaded. He knew he could just respawn, but he didn't want to know how it felt to have an object plunged into his eye and neck.

"And what did you plan to do after you found out?" he pressed on his interrogation.

"I don't know! Maybe see who you were and let everyone else come and…" he was then interrupted.

"NO!" shouted the person, "No one can know I am here!"

"Sorry please just let me up and I promise I won't do anything just let me talk without these things pointed at me!" Ralph begged as the objects pressed closer.

There was a slight pause until Ralph felt the pointed weapons leave his face. Ralph breathed for what felt like an hour of holding his breath. He wondered if this is how he met Colhoun with a gun to his face. Ralph was now able to get up and see the person. He was surprised to see a boy around the age of twelve. His slicked back hair, bright green eyes, simple jean pants, and green shirt.

"Well I see you are a fan of green," Ralph observed.

"Yeah and I can see you are a fan of road kill cuz that's what you smell like E. Honda," the boy shot back.

Ralph at first thought that this kid could be related to Vanellope with his snappy smart mouth. He was able to push Ralph's right buttons to make him lose his temper, "Listen you little punk…" Ralph jumped back as the kid brought up a wooden spear with a sharp stone tip right at his face.

"I'm listening chunky." the boy warned.

Ralph calmed himself, "Ok I'm sorry we got off on the wrong start. Let's start over."

"Sounds good to me Bigfoot." the boy agreed.

"Really kid? Is that how you greet everyone you meet?" Ralph scolded.

"This is good as it's going to get so take it or leave it bucko." The boy told flatly.

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Fine, hi my name is Ralph, Wreck It Ralph" he introduced in a irritated tone.

"Such a charmer aren't we?" Ralph glared at the boy, "I'm Al… Al. my name is Al."

"Al? what is that short for something?" Ralph asked suspiciously.

"Is there a reason for your horrid body odor skunk head?" Al asked avoiding the question.

"Okay fine Al." Ralph settled to go with it.

"You don't ask about my profile, I don't ask about yours deal?" Al put his hand out.

Ralph smiled a bit reminding him of the deal Vanellope and he made, "Deal," just as he was about to shake Al's hand, Al spat in his own hand and quickly shook Ralph's. Ralph then pulled back his hand in disgust, "UGH! OH DISGUSTING! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh come on wussy bear, you are as unsanitary as it is. You can stand a little spit can't you?" Al smirked.

If Ralph didn't have moral rules in his life, Al would have been punched al the way to the game screen, "You should meet my friend Vanellope, you to would hit it off great," He grumbled.

"Sorry bub, but I don't date cave women," Al remarked.

"I'm not a… she's not a cave woman! And she is not related to me!" he fumed.

"Well all the same Bucket Mouth, I'm not here to start a date with anyone older than me," Al said refusing to meet anyone.

"It's Wreck It Ralph and you are going to be seen weather or not you like it," Ralph pointed out.

It was true. One of these days someone would catch on to him and he would be in a heap of trouble, "Ugh, fine, but there is something I'm going to have to trust you with and you have to promise not to tell even your most greatest friend you got me?" Al said raising his spear.

Ralph put his hands up to block the spear tip from his face, "Alright! Alright, I got it! Now put that down before you poke my eye out."

"Hey look at the bright side, at least I will have an extra eye if I lose one," Al laughed at his own joke while Ralph sighed grumpily before laughing himself.

"So what is this big secret of yours?" asked Ralph doubting it was anything serious.

"My name is actually Alpha," Alpha finally admitted.

Ralph tried to think of a game that had a program named Alpha but couldn't recall anyone by that name, "Alpha? I don't know anyone by the name of…" Alpha then pixilated into his Sonic wolf character and back to his Fix it Felix Jr. boy character and made Ralph trip backwards at the sudden display, "Sweet Wrecking ball, what in the code programming was that!?"

Alpha shrugged, "It's a little complicated to explain. You should see Eggman about it as he knows more about it than anyone else."

"What are you?" Ralph finally asked.

Alpha took a deep sigh, "Here it goes. I'm a lost Playstation 3 home console system customizable gaming program from the game disc Dragon's Dogma," Alpha said in one breath.

Ralph just sat their with a dumbstruck expression not knowing how to take all this in. He remembered way back when Eggman tried to explain this to everyone but just disregarded him as a crazy mad scientist that he was. Ralph had to believe Alpha, there was no other explanation.

"Hey O-zone mouth, if you keep your trap open long enough it will turn into a black hole," Alpha said trying to bring back Ralph to reality.

Ralph shook himself out of it, "Wait, wait, wait you are an actual data program from a real home gaming console system?"

"Uh yeah Fetch It Couch, I believe that is what I just said," Alpha acknowledged.

"It's Wreck It Ralph," he corrected.

"Whatever sloppy joe," Alpha blew off.

Ralph ignored the last part and got back to the main subject, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to get caught in a surge protector and get transferred to an arcade and spend the rest of my life in hiding," Alpha said sarcastically.

"Hey don't blow all your steam on me! Why are you acting like this?" Ralph asked fed up with Alpha's attitude.

"Well how would you feel if you got trapped in a surge protector, lost all of your gaming data, losing trophies you had slaved away for, lost all of your friends and family, turned into a black silhouette, scared confused in a place that doesn't even know you should exist, be told that you could die in any game you go in even if your data sets up a profile for you, and then get told you may never find a way back home again!?" Alpha shouted his predicament.

Ralph hadn't seen it like that. It was true, Alpha would probably never return to his home console and never see his life long friends again. Everything he had worked and earned on his console just vanish like that. Ralph may not know how long he has existed as a program, but just like Vanellope, he saw Alpha as a lost and frightened child with no hope of a normal gaming life ever again. The boy was truly alone in a world unknown to him with no one who truly understands him. He was neither a good guy, a bad guy, or a ordinary character of a game.

Ralph then sat on the base of the mountain of bricks, "I'm sorry kid. I never would have known about that."

Alpha blew raspberries, "How could you? How could anyone here know when they were born into a game and then suddenly wiped clean to end up in a place no one would understand you." Alpha fell back into the pond and floated on his back looking up into the night pixel sky.

Ralph didn't mind the snappy comebacks. In fact it made him feel even more sorry for the boy. He had no true purpose other than to hide or die in a game and never respawn, "So can you give me a brief sum up of how you can change images?" asked Ralph.

"Ugh, okay. Whatever game I enter allows me to create a profile and image for myself to go with the game like the wolf from Sonic," Alpha explained, "Then I can store that info inside myself to change later."

Ralph nodded understanding the gist of it, "Okay tell you what. I'll let you stay here without letting anyone know about it and also help you get to other games to store more profiles in your data so you can freely walk around with no one getting suspicious of what you are."

Alpha looked at him questioningly, "What's the catch?"

Ralph smiled, "There's no catch, you've been through quite enough already."

"I don't know, I could go through even more worse stuff now that I think about it," Alpha said cautiously.

"Trust me, if something does go down, I'll have you're back," Ralph said with confidence.

Alpha thought about it for a while after swimming back out of the pond, "I wish I looked up you're profile on the web to see if I could trust you," Ralph gave a confused look about what Alpha said, "But I guess we can't all avoid risks. Okay deal."

Alpha spat in his own hand and stuck it out. Ralph hesitated for a bit, "Hey come on King K. Drool, my saliva is not going to stay in my hand forever." Ralph decided to just go with it and spit lightly in his own hand and shake. Alpha pulled back after and washed his hand in the pond.

"What's wrong kid? You can't take a piece of you own medicine?" Ralph mocked.

"Well at least my mouth was programmed to be sanitized Wretched Mouth.," Alpha shot back.

Ralph had to admit that was a good comeback, "Touché kid, touché."

**GAME CENTRAL STATION**

After, Alpha and Ralph began to make their way to other games and where constantly stopped by the Surge Protector asking each of Alpha's new profile images for information and not really caring for the sudden additions of new characters coming out of the games and stopping Ralph for so-called random inspections.

The night when on like so until they came to the last game that was called Sugar Rush. Alpha was told by Ralph that it was a racing game of cute little kids in colorful candy karts. It didn't help either that Ralph told him that it was mostly girls racing with only three boy racers. Alpha hoped that he could avoid this one until the arcade opened. Maybe he shouldn't have quickly answered those questions so fast. This meant he would have to choose an avatar that looked all cute and decorated with candy. This rubbed him the wrong way.

"Ugh! Do we have to go in there? "Alpha complained.

Ralph wiped his face in irritation, "Look if you don't do this and Vanellope happens to bring you in here, you won't be prepared to have a profile to change into. So just get this over with."

"But what if she comes back?" Alpha asked.

"She took the day off to play on the other games. So she won't be racing at the Random Roster Race tonight." Ralph explained.

"The roading roast racing what?" Alpha asked confused.

"It's just a race to see who out of the fifteen avatars gets to play in the nine slots for tomorrow." Ralph explained.

Alpha sighed, "Well if I gotta, I gotta," he then saw Ralph walking away, "Hey Mega Buttorn, where are you going?"

"I want to go see Eggman to learn more about your situation! I'll be back!" Ralph called back.

"Okay then, don't fry your brain after the first few words Blank Head Ralph!" Alpha laughed.

Ralph just chuckled and shook his head, "It's Wreck It Ralph!" he said as he headed for Sonic's game.

"Whatever," Alpha said before getting on the train to Sugar Rush.

**SUGAR RUSH**

Later he came out the other side and exited the terminal to change into a small looking kid with bubble gum coating over his body. Alpha grunted, "Give me a break will ya?" he talked towards the sky as if speaking to the game server. He then thought hard on what type of candy he wanted to be decorated with. Nothing too girly for sure, but something that would fit his character and personality.

Now from what candy Alpha has hear about, he narrowed it down to two kinds, cinnamon and pop rocks. Those were his favorite flavors to eat and they both held a bit of his personality. He always liked to spice things up and cinnamon was a kind of spice. Then he was as unpredictable as pop rocks and just as surprising when they pop on their own accord. Maybe he could think of a way to combined them both in name and decoration. Alpha thought long and hard until he finally came up with a conclusion.

Alpha snapped his fingers, "I got it! How about Roxus Cinnamus!" He thought of it for a while, "Okay not my best name ever, but I got nothing else."

Then his image changed once more and Alpha was dressed in a cinnamon zipper jacket with Pop Rocks decorations that looked like military ribbons on his chest jacket. His shirt was red while his pants and jacket were a bright brown, he wore a cinnamon bright brown racing cap and his boots were red with pop rocks soles.

Other than that he still had his slicked back hair and bright green eyes.

Alpha looked himself over and shrugged after his personal inspection., "Well beggars can't be choosers. Now lets go see this roster race."

From the terminal tunnel, he saw over the candy lands and spotted the race track starting line and started to head in that direction, hopefully unnoticed.

**SONIC'S GAME**

Ralph made his way to Eggman's laboratory and began going through the story of Alpha. So far he was given a simple explanation of everything about his theories becoming true and recent tests he went through about Alpha's abilities.

"So there is no way for him to get back to his home console?" Ralph asked to make sure.

Eggman shook his head, "I've tried to study every possibility. There is no other way for him to leave unless Mr. Litwak takes a Surge Protector back to his original home system."

Ralph sighed in defeat. There was no way he could get back home. Even if the day this arcade did shut down and he made it to the surge protector, he would be stuck there until it was plugged into something else most likely not a game. Ralph felt a deep sorrow for the boy knowing he could not move on to the next life like the rest of them if the day came. He would be doomed to spend the rest of eternity trapped.

Eggman noticed what Ralph might have been thinking, "It's not your fault my friend, some things just happen and there is nothing we can do about it."

Ralph nodded, "Well at least he could make the most of it by creating as many profiles as he could," Eggman chuckled at that, "What's so funny?" asked Ralph surprised eggman would find this subject funny.

"I didn't think that crazy boy would actually do it, but he did," Eggman continued to laugh.

"Do what?" Ralph grew concerned.

"Now don't get upset, but there is a theoretical chance his data file could be overwhelmed with so much data and cause him to short out," Eggman explained.

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!?" Ralph exploded from his seat.

"Calm down my friend. It is just a theory," Eggman tried to calm Ralph down.

"Calm down!?" he shouted, "If your theory was true about programs like him!? Who's to say that this one is wrong!" Ralph then ran back out towards the games exit.

"Ralph! What is going on!?" Eggman called through his intercom."I've been helping Alpha create profiles in all these games! I need to go stop him before he makes anymore!" He shouted and finally made it to the terminal train.

Eggman sat back in his seat and pinched that bridge of his nose, "Oh this program is going to be a lot of trouble," He said to himself.

**GAME CENTRAL STATION**

Ralph made it to the station and quickly looked over to sugar rush. He saw it and made a mad dash towards it, but then came to a skidding top when he saw who just entered.

"Oh great, Vanellope!" if she caught him around and not in his shack resting, he was going to really get it from her for backing out on their game adventure. At the same time he noticed what time it was. He had to get back before Felix found out about him.

"Oh please Alpha don't do anything stupid," he prayed.

**SUGAR RUSH**

Irony was cruel. There on top hiding behind the red curtain of the president's high chair was Alpha looking over to the screen to watch the racers race for the top nine spots for the roster. He made sure that the curtain was open just enough to see the screen.

He managed to collect some sweets to eat and enjoy the race. Luckily no one has seen him yet, but he was willing to take his chances. He had heard of some kart factory and figured to make a visit there sometime.

He continued to watch and observe the track they raced on and didn't think it was much of a challenge compared to Mario Kart, Mod Racing, and Little Big Planet Karting. This seemed like a cake walk to him.

Alpha chuckled at the small pun.

He then saw them soon cross the finish line and dusted himself off and decide to head over to this kart factory he's heard about and make his own kart. Then a thought crossed his mind. Why should it be a kart? Why couldn't it be something more with a bit more flare? a mischievous grin crossed his face as he ran off towards the towering pipes of the factory.

Also just in time to get out of hearing range of a furious president, "ALRIGHT, WHOS THE WISE GUY WHO SAT AND GOT CANDY CRUMBS AND STAINS ALL OVER MY SEAT AND CURTAIN!"

The racers froze in confusion as they saw each other there and present from just finishing the race. Surely none of them did it. And the citizens knew better than to take the seat of the president.

"Sour Bill!' Vanellope called.

"Yes Madam President?" he asked in his usual bored tone of voice.

"Get the Devil Dogs! No one ruins my seat and gets away with it," Vanellope ordered.

"As you wish Madam President," he acknowledged bored.

Vanellope rolled her eyes and grumbled, "At least sound like this is urgent."

"As you wish Madam President." Sour Bill continued in his usual tone.

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Vanellope face palmed.

* * *

**I HOPE THIS WAS ENTERTAINING ENOUGH FOR YOU. PLEASE TELL ME IF THE CHARACTERS ARE IN CHARACTER. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. THE POLL WAS JUST A REQUEST IF I COULD DO IT AND I WANT TO LEAVE THE DECISION TO THE READERS.**


	4. Sugar Rush vs Adrenaline Rush

**IF ANYONE IS WONDERING , I AM WORKING ON TWO OTHER FAN FICS CALLED ****"SPIRIT OF WAR"**** AND ****"LEGENDS OF DUN BROCH"****. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW WHY IT WILL TAKE LONG TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**SUGAR RUSH VS ADRENALINE RUSH**

Vanellope was beyond upset and furious. No one had dared to mess with her and her stuff from her being the president and her wrath. Now someone has finally crossed that line and there will be bitter sweet consequences to pay. It was a good thing that this person was careless or stupid enough to leave his trail behind for the devil dogs. They were in no hurry to catch up because this person was dead either way when she found him.

"Miss I think that this trail is leading straight to the kart baking factory cuz the trail seemed to be heading straight over there for the past mile," Duncan observed.

"Yeah we can see that. Should I call in the C.L.A.W. squad President Vanellope?" asked Wynnchel.

"No, I can take this one down myself," she said stomping over towards the factory. _"It's not like he can get away from me and my glitching. No one messes with president Vanellope Von Schweetz!" _she thought angrily to herself.

She would have brought Colhoun if she was available, but some things just don't work out the way you want to. Maybe after catching whoever this was, she can lock him away until Colhoun was able to come down. She now had a plan for a punishment and boy oh boy, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Duncan's radio then went off, "This is Beard Papa! Anyone! We have an intruder in the Baking Factory and he has already made a kart!"

This seemed awfully similar to a past event to Vanellope. If that was the case then they needed to get there fast.

**KART BAKERY FACTORY**

Alpha already made the a non-specific kart. It didn't really matter if it was a design he wanted, because he would change it himself anyway. Now he just needed to re-customize it to his liking.

He placed his hands on it and began to enter it though his data. He wanted it to be swift, medium sized, and light, but durable. Also giving it a nitrogen like substitute using pop rocks as fuel, he also wanted it to have a heavy monstrous roaring engine, seat was going to be made of cinnamon gumdrops, as well as the wheels that were perfect for traction and it's lightweight to spin faster, the outer body would be made of a red cinnamon imperial candy shell. Everything seemed to be in order except for one last change.

The kart pixilated and turned into more of a Drag Racing Motorcycle.

Alpha stood back in self pride as he looked over his work of beauty. He then reached for the frosting and decided to give it the name 'Red Hot Fiya!' along with his signature Roxus Cinnamus.

"Oh my programmer, I just love being me." Alpha said to himself.

He then took a seat onto the vehicle and turned it on. The engine roared loudly to life in a heavy growling sound. Alpha basked in it's roar. It gave him goosebumps just knowing what kind of stunts he could pull off with it. Hell, he has played in Mario Kart Wii for so long, this was going to be easier than skipping a cut scene.

Alpha then surveyed to area and found it to be the perfect place, "Ok time to cause some damage," Alpha said with all the mischief he could muster in his grin. He revved up his bike and then unleashed it's fury riding up and down the ramps and grinding on rails. He then found places to jump off from and took no hesitation to make them. Soon tire tracks were everywhere and to top it off Alpha managed to make a jump to crash through every container holding contents to make a kart.

"WOO! Highscore combo!" Alpha cheered.

After that display of destruction, alpha wanted to have more fun. He then saw the hose connected to a pump and microwave. A deadly idea popped into his head. He took out the hose and place it into the exhaust pipe of his engine and sat on his bike. Ready as ever he hit the nitro switch and the flame shot into the hose and quickly raised the microwave temperature to the top level. But it seemed he was putting too much into it and saw the window begin to glow too bright. But before he could turn it off the unthinkable happened.

**OUTSIDE THE FACTORY**

As Vanellope and the donuts came close enough to the factory a great explosion burst through the roof of the building.

The group froze in shock and then Vanellope was beyond words of anger now, "WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? WRECK IT RAPLH!?"

She no longer was going to wait for her cops to keep up with her. She started to glitch her way inside.

**INSIDE THE FACTORY**

Alpha recovered from the blast and looked around in shock at the mess he created. The roof was blown up and scorches were everywhere.

After knowing the damage he caused, "Yeah! Epic moment! Oh I wish that was on recording!"

He then saw a flash of light and some kind of zap sound. He turned to see a little girl in a baby green colored sweater. This was just great, he was found out.

Vanellope couldn't really get a good look at his face due to the black scorch mark on his face. But that didn't matter because he was dead after looking at the damage he did to the factory. It was all destroyed. Not just the pump and candy container like last time but the whole roof, microwave, and everything else near it. The factory was destroyed and it was all this boy's fault!

"YOU!" Vanellope screamed

"What, are you counting sheep or something?" Alpha smirked.

Vanellope has never ran into anyone who would dare smart mouth her before and was speechless for a moment at the wise crack.

"What's wrong, you fell asleep already?" Alpha mocked.

Vanellope shook herself out of her moment of surprise and glared evilly at him, "You are gonna regret messing with our game fart tart!"

"I regret enough stuff I think I can ride this one out," he said slowly grabbing onto bike's handles, "And that ride starts now."

Suddenly he pulled up his bike and rode it jumping over Vanellope and out through a window. Vanellope was shocked to see him ride off with a real candy motorcycle. It was very well made she admitted, but she snapped out of her daze and tried to glitch after him.

The donut cops were making their way over a hill to the factory until they stopped to hear some vehicle coming close. They looked around to spot it until it roared right over the hill and over them. They fell to the ground startled by the sudden vehicle's appearance. They watched it speed off with great speed and then saw Vanellope just appear next to them panting.

"President Vanellope! Are you alright?" Wynnchel asked.

"Where did he go!?" she demanded after loosing track of him.

"That way!" Duncan pointed.

"Get my kart ready and get everyone after that fudge brained menace!" Vanellope ordered.

Duncan called Sour Bill to pass the order. Wynnchel saw the smoke black coming from the factory, "What happened?"

"He destroyed the kart bakery," she growled in anger towards the run away boy, "Get someone to try to repair it until Felix can get here!"

"Yes Miss," he began to make the call.

Vanellope really need to get the others to help her.

**FIX IT FELIX JR.**

Alpha shot out from the train tunnel and quickly rode all the way to his hidden home. After getting off his bike, he began to make an underground hideout for his bike.

After closing time, Ralph quickly ran off the building during his wrecking act and headed towards the train. But then he noticed tire tracks that went straight to Alpha's hidden home. He then ripped out a tree and used it as he followed the tracks and brushed them away.

Finally he made it to Alpha's home and saw him cover a hole with dirt. He had a grim feeling he got into trouble, "Alpha, what happened? What did you do?"

Alpha shifted a bit on how to tell Ralph and decided to leave out the disaster, "I uh, made a Drag Racer motorcycle bike and got caught and escaped back to this place."

Ralph looked around, "What bike?"

"I hid it underground. Oh, and if a angry little girl in a sweater happens to come in here asking for me, you don't know anything alright?" Alpha asked.

This gave Ralph the notion that something bad happened, "Alpha what did you do?" he demanded.

Alpha shifted his eye in every direction except Ralph's, "Nothing that can't be fixed heh, heh. Uh, but on the safe side you better get Felix to work his hammer magic down there."

Ralph slapped his own face in frustration, "Alpha this is bad, but good to know you haven't shorted out yet."

Alpha gave Ralph a puzzled look before knowing what he meant, "Oh you mean what Eggmen told you about me taking in to much information. Well rest assured that this was the last bit of profile creation that I plan to make… maybe."

"Okay kid look, you need to lay low here for a while until this whole thing blows over. I'll talk to Vanellope and calm her down, but in the meantime, stay here okay?" Ralph advised.

Alpha then saluted him, "As long as my fingers aren't crossed you have a deal."

"Okay good," Ralph said relieved.

"RALPH!" a high pitched angry voice shouted.

"And that must by the angry sweater girl," Alpha assumed.

"Aye aye aye, look Alpha stay here and keep out of sight," he said while running around the opposite direction of the brick mountain from Vanellope so not to raise suspicion on Alpha's location.

Little did Ralph now that Alpha pulled his hand out from behind his back with his fingers crossed smirking a smug smile, "Oops, I guess I had my fingers were crossed when I said that the whole time. Oh well back to more profiles," he said clasping his hands together and rubbing them mischievously.

He did wait until things would cool down and then… anarchy.

Ralph and Felix followed Vanellope back to her game as she rambled on furiously about her little intruder did to the factory. She even went on about how he mocked her to her face.

Ralph tried to hide the laugh that was about to burst at the thought of Alpha getting on her nerves, but Vanellope caught him in the act and glared at him, "What is so funny about any of this?" she demanded angrily.

Ralph quickly tried to think of an excuse, "Nothing, nothing. I just (cough) thought of the uh, time we broke in and made a mess of that factory."

"Ralph this is serious, the game could have gone out of order if someone played on the mini game." Felix told Ralph worried.

"Right, right, gotcha. Uh, so what are we going to do?" Ralph asked.

"We are going to hunt this program down like a mouse in a closed box full of staved cats." a rough female voice said from behind.

The group turned, "Honey pie!" Felix greeted.

Colhoun stood there with a small squad of her men fully armed and loaded. Ralph was shocked on how serious this became, "Whoa! Whoa, are you trying to kill this guy?!"

"Pfft no doy," Vanellope clarified, "We're going to just kick the living snot out of him that's all."

"This program can't be allowed to roam free, he needs to be caged and locked up for good," Colhoun advised.

"Don't you think that we could just talk to the guy?" Felix suggested. Ralph rolled his eyes, _"A lot of good that will do."_ he thought, "I mean it's a kid by Vanellope's description, it just doesn't feel right to get so violent with him."

Colhoun had to agree, even though he caused this much damage, she could bring herself that low to strike a child, "Felix is right. We'll set our rifles to stun instead," she ordered.

Felix still didn't like it, but at least it wouldn't hurt the boy. Vanellope was disappointed but went with the plan anyway, "Fine, we stun him and then I'll beat him up. He will think twice to mess with me"

"Okay kid Colhoun will search for clues while Felix and I will try to fix the factory before the arcade opens," Ralph then turns to Vanellope, "And you have a roster race to go to kid."

"Do you expect me to race while this fudge butt is still running around?" she snapped.

"Look you took a day off from racing and the players will expect you to show up again and you can't just put yourself in the slot without properly winning," Vanellope crossed her arms stubbornly, "Come on fart feathers, be the great racer I once knew."

Vanellope finally cracked a smile, "Alright booger pants, but after closing time, I'm taking another day off from this to catch that goomba head."

"Sounds like a plan smelly skirt and I'll see you then." Ralph said before leaving with Felix to go fix the factory.

**MARIO KART ARCADE GP**

Alpha had just made his character in over four more games in The Lost World, Star Wars, Guitar Hero, and now Mario Kart.

He had learned much more than he could from his home console with these more complex controls. He got to fight Darth Vader in first person view, he shot at dinosaurs while riding a jeep, he found new weapons to race with, and learned how to play all new songs.

He got all new profiles and abilities from the games as long as he was in them. Alpha always wanted to try to play these thing that couldn't be played on his home system. They were a little old and corny, but they still gave a whole new experience of gaming.

If this is what awaited Alpha in this arcade then he was just fine with getting lost in that surge protector.

Now thanks to all these new profiles, one suspected him yet and he made sure to keep it like that. Alpha began to feel like he did in his old game of Dragon's Dogma. He took chances and took on the greater challenges and was able to survive them so far by luck.

He enjoyed the thrill of constant death and risk. He has never felt so alive before. Maybe this life in the arcade will not be so bad after all. It kind of felt exciting to be a fugitive when you can easily change your appearance from being found out.

Alpha was a good guy, a bad guy, a vigilante, and now a fugitive from the arcade. This was too good to be true. After racing in Mario kart and thinking about his criminal status, Alpha decided to pay the racers of Sugar Rush to show what a real race is.

This was going to be the most epic thing he has ever done.

Alpha began to rush back to Fix It Felix and then take his bike to Sugar Rush. Hopefully the Roster Race hadn't started already.

**SUGAR RUSH**

The race was set, the racers were a their marks, and the roster was set. The candy citizens cheered for their favorite racer as the race was about to start.

Vanellope soon forgot the troubles left behind. Now was the time to show once again she was the top racer. Nothing was going to go wrong this time.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," Sour Bill announced in his usual bored tone of voice, "Let the race begin."

The lights then turned green to begin the race and the racers shot off to win the nine slots of being the next playable avatars. The citizens then turned to the screen to watch the racers progress.

After a several seconds since the racers took off, the sound of a heavy engine roared by at top speed. The citizens only saw a blur as it past and not enough to see who it was. Sour Bill looked up at the roster and didn't see any newly added racer.

Gloyd Oragneboar was in last place almost reaching the next rank until from the side of his view he saw something drive up next to him. He turned to see in shock a red motorcycle with a racer on it. The screen was viewing this to the citizens as they gasped in wonder of this new racer.

"See ya at the finish line pumkin head!" the Alpha taunted and performed a wheelie and jet off leaving Gloyd stunned.

Alpha made his way his way quickly using the hills and tunnels to pass up other racers as they too took on faces of shock. Next was the gumbball canyon as alpha had no trouble using the half pipe road to his advantage to dodge gumballs and perform aerial stunts on his motorcycle for show.

"Check out this turn of events!" Alpha then performed a complete 1080 spin of the last jump and landed with ease.

Jubileena Bing-Bing raced toward the swirling cake mountain until someone leaned in on the the side of her kart. She turned to see a boy she had never seen.

"Hey there sweet thing, heading my way?" he asked in a suave tone. She was speechless and turned slightly red at the gesture more than she already was. But then the boy sat back in his bike leaving her confused, "Well it looks like you aren't anymore," he said before zooming off past her.

She then noticed the upcoming turn and couldn't turn in time. She flew off the track screaming as Alpha looked back and laughed.

Alpha already made his way past more racers until he reached the trio Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead.

Rancis was looking in his mirror to look at himself for a while before he turned it back on the road and saw a boy looking right at him through the mirror and giving a taunting wink, "Girls! We got a new racer on our six!" he shouted to the others, "And he's got a very nice looking bike!"

"hey he can't have a bike in the race!" complained Candle head.

Taffyta looked back and assessed the situation, "Cut him off!" she called out. Soon they formed a line blocking off Alpha from passing them.

"Just give up, there is no way you'll get passed us now!" she mocked. The three began to laugh as they entered the tunnel at the top. Alpha began to slow down and fall back.

"Looks like he got the message!" Taffyta commented.

Then as they neared the end of the tunnel, Alpha switched on his pop rocks nitro fuel and blasted out of the tunnel after the trio. He wanted to give them a surprise as they landed and had just the right idea.

As Taffyta and her friends landed on the road laughing, Alpha landed right in front of them driving backwards on his bike. The shock sent them screaming and started serving out of control. Alpha saluted them all and then spun around on his back wheel to face forward and then used his nitro boost that sent a loud and big flash boom as he flew across the road at super speed. The blast finally caused their karts to serve off the road and out of their karts face first into muddy chocolate.

Taffyta started to cty as Rancis and candle head wiped the chocolate from their eyes and mouths, "Who was that guy?" asked Rancis.

"No one I've ever seen before," answered candle head.

Alpha saw that he was coming up on some rainbow afro headed person. He hoped it was a girl because if it was a boy with that kind of hair do, he would be embarrassed to even look at him. But thankfully on a closer look he found it was Snowanna Rainbeau.

She then spotted Alpha as well holding a Hot Tamale candy, "Are those wheels and that hair of yours real ice?" he asked.

"Uh, no. who are you?" she asked him.

"Ah, you see. Here have a hot tamale!" Alpha then threw a hot tamale candy into her back wheel. It began to melt and had Snowanna spin out of control and off the track.

Soon Alpha caught up to Vanellope who was wondering why no one has caught up to her yet. She just assumed that it was just her lucky day to take a far leading start. As she made her way through the ice cream caverns she heard a engine roaring from somewhere. Then from the side hidden road she saw HIM again.

"YOU!" she shouted.

"Hey you too!' Alpha said turning to sit backwards on the bike using his elbows to drive and steer the bike, "So were you able to repair the factory?"

"Not as much as anyone will be able to repair your face when I get my hands on you doodie breath!" she threatened.

"Such a dainty little darling you are!" Alpha laughed, "but too bad you have too keep your hands on the wheel!"

"I am not going to let someone like you beat me to first!" Vanellope shouted.

"Well that would be impossible as you are still in first place!" Alpha pointed out.

"Huh?" Vanellope looked down at the a small map in her kart and saw that she was indeed still in first place. She looked back up at the boy, "What the?"

"See you at the finish sweety poot!" Alpha waved before turning back around and using the nitro to shoot off with great speed leaving Vanellope in the dust.

Just as Alpha pointed out, when he crossed the line, nothing happened. But when Vanellope crossed, the banner called out winner and Vanellope's name. Everyone was now confused at this turn of events while Alpha was performing donuts, wheelies, and standing on his bike as it was in motion.

"YEAH! I'm the unofficial winner! I am the greatest racer the world will never know of! WOO HOO!" Alpha cheered.

"YAHHHH!" before he knew it, Alpha was tackled down by Vanellope.

The citizens gasped as the two rolled around fighting. Alpha just blocked and tried to push her off while Vanellope tried to scratch, bite, and punch him.

"I'm gonna tear your face off you poop fart factory!" Vanellope yelled trying to reach Alpha's face.

"Look baby face, don't make me resort to high means of taking you down!" Alpha warned.

Vanellope didn't pay any attention to Alpha's warning, "I'd like to see you try you midget ball of booger!"

Alpha took that as his signal to teach her a lesson. He then grabbed onto her and rolled the both of them backwards like a wheel before pushing Vanellope away and skidding across the ground.

Alpha put up his hands to fight and Vanellope was glaring at him while glitching a bit. The two charged until.

BOOM

A small grenade blasted harmlessly down between both of them and caused them to jump back and stop the fight. Colhoun, Felix, and Ralph came into the scene.

"Alpha!" Ralph shouted at him angrily.

"Ralph!" Alpha shouted back telling him that he just blew his cover.

"Alpha?" Felix looked from Ralph to alpha confused.

"Felix!" Ralph tried to explain.

"Ralph?!" Vanellope yelled confused and shocked that Ralph knew the boy in front of her.

"Vanellope!" Ralph again tried to explain

"RALPH!" everyone shouted accusingly.

"Me!" Alpha shouted finding this a funny random moment to say that.

"Ugh Alpha." Ralph said frustrated.

All was silent for a moment.

"We need to talk soldier" Colhoun growled. This was not going to end well.

* * *

**HOPE THIS WAS ALL TO YOUR LIKEING. I AM HAVING A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING AS MUCH FUN READING IT. TILL NEXT TIME, VOTE ON THE POLL. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. THE POLL WILL CLOSE AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Trying to Code Co-exist

**!**_-====POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED====-_**!**

**THE DECISION WILL BE SHOWN ON THE CATEGORY SECTION WHETHER IT WILL BE ADVENTURE/FRIENDSHIP OR ADVENTURE/ROMANCE.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**TRYING TO CODE CO-EXIST**

Ralph held onto the two kids, separating them at wide arms length, While Colhoun and Felix sat on nearby marshmallow. Colhoun gave a very disappointed and angry look at Ralph while Felix gave a concerned and awkward look trying to make sense of it all. Alpha just hung by his jacket with crossed arms and looking away from anyone's eye contact while Vanellope stared angrily locked on Alpha. If looks could erase codes, Alpha would never have been thought about being made.

There was deadly and awkwardly silence after everyone left the race track. Colhoun was the first one to break the silence, "You better start talking Wreck It Ape! Who is this kid and how do you know him!"

Ralph would have been angry and shot back with an insult of his own if he wasn't in such a spot. He tried a few times to start, but nothing could come to mind to explain.

Alpha saw his troubled situation and helped him out, "My name is Roxus Cinnamus, I just like to be called Alpha cuz it sounds better," all eyes then turned to him, "I got here around two or three days ago as an upgrade. I decided to explore the arcade and visited Fix It Felix Jr. first and met Ralph. He then told me I shouldn't be game jumping and brought me to Eggman for further details. I then told him to promise to keep my appearance a secret until I got comfortable around the place."

Everyone remained silent for a while to take in all the information.

"Why should we believe anything you say spice face?" Vanellope said unconvinced of the now renamed boy.

"Well how else you think I got here Sour Patch Kid? You can go take you Dum Dum butt over and ask him yourself." Roxus said to prove his story.

Vanellope paused for a second after hearing herself being name called by a newbie. As Ralph was caught off guard she slipped from his grip and tackled Roxus out of Ralph's other grip. The two kids began to brawl over again on the ground. Ralph once again tore them apart, but they still tried to lash out at each other as Ralph held them apart.

"Hey knock it off you two!" Ralph scolded.

Felix brought back the matter at hand, "Roxus, why did you destroy the bakery?"

Roxus spoke after calming himself down, "I was bored and I already missed the race to be on the roster. Besides, I wanted to have a vehicle that was unique from these stale karts."

"Hey watch what you're calling stale you booger faced fart nose!" Vanellope shouted in offense of having her beloved kart being called stale.

"You really are a Sour Patch Kid, sweet looking, but very sour personality," Roxus commented.

"You're one to talk you doodie wearing runt!" Vanellope shot back.

"How about we have another race then, to see my fist beat yours to the face you fudged panty breath!" Roxus challenge with an added threat.

"Bring it on girl scout cookie!" Vanellope accepted.

"ENOUGH!" Colhoun shouted with a few pistol shots to the sky. The rest of the group froze at the action, "Look kid, you had no right to do what you did here and interfere with the race that you weren't apart of," she then turned to Ralph, "And you should have told us about him so this whole thing could have been avoided. This is basically all your…"

"HEY!" Roxus shouted over Colhoun. He then slipped out from his jacket and started to march over to Colhoun glaring fireballs at her, "Don't you go blaming him for keeping a promise Iron Maiden! He has shown more honor to keep a promise than you saying to break one! So if you are going to chew someone out for this, chew me out and leave him alone you pain in the brass!"

Everyone gasped at what Roxus just called her. Everyone knew not to insult her even to make a harmless joke, but Roxus crossed way over the boundary line and head first into a, soon to be, bloody war. The three others started to back off in fear of getting caught in the crossfire.

"Now honey pie, just calm down a bit and try to handle this in the most non-lethal solution please!" Felix desperately tried to lighten the situation.

Ralph tied to help out, "Okay you were right! It was my fault I should have kept a closer eye on him and told you guys!" Roxus pointed a finger at Ralph to shut it, which surprisingly he did.

Vanellope was no help at all, "Be sure to make his bones crunch and turn to dust!" she encouraged.

"Vanellope!" Ralph and Felix scolded.

Colhoun sneered down at Roxus as he defiantly glared back up right into her eyes. Everyone held their breath as they felt the tension about to explode, until the unexpected happened. Colhoun broke a smile and started to laugh humorously. The group stood opened jawed and shocked at the surprising turn of events. Roxus still looked at her serious in his defiance.

Colhoun then started to calm down, "You have a lot of spunk twerp," Roxus just crossed his arms as she was fully calmed down.

Felix cautiously approached his wife, "A-are you ok my lovely sweets?"

Colhoun nodded, "Yeah I'm alright now, "she then turned to Roxus, "Okay kid since you take promises seriously, how about you make a promise to all of us to never cause trouble here again and we will forgive and forget."

"WHAT!?" Vanellope cried in opposition.

"Look Vanellope, we want to just forget this whole thing ever happened. Roxus will promise never to cause trouble here anymore and be a lot more nicer to you as long as he is a apart of this game, right Roxus?" Felix said demanding Roxus to comply.

Roxus grumbled to having be nicer, but at least this whole situation will blow over, "Fine then, I promise to be nicer and not cause trouble here anymore."

Ralph was skeptical of his promise, "Let me see those hands of yours."

"Aw come on Ralph. You don't believe me?" Roxus asked in a faked hurtful expression.

Ralph placed his fist at his hips, "I think you might have pulled a fast one on me on that last so-called promise you made me and that it involved a couple of crossed fingers. Now let me see those hands!" Ralph demanded. Vanellope giggled at the thought of Ralph being tricked by the oldest trick in the book.

Roxus pouted for a while until finally agreeing, "Okay okay you got me," he admitted while pulling out his hands to uncross his fingers, "Now I promise to what I said before."

Felix then nodded at Roxus' made promise, "Okay then, we got that all situated and will all play nice now."

Colhoun checked the time, "Okay ladies, it's almost time for opening. We got to get back to our games." she reminded.

Ralph took Roxus to the side and kneeled down to whisper, "Okay kid listen, you may have to stay here for a while now so no to raise suspicion ok?"

"Or I can take certain vacations away from this game so I can go back to my house and change my image." Roxus suggested.

Ralph nodded, "Okay I guess that could work."

Roxus gave a light punch to Ralph's jaw, "I feel we were destined to be the best of friends with you as the brawn and me as the brains. By that I mean all the brains."

Ralph frowned, "Gee thanks a lot kid.

"Don't mention it Grump It Grouch," Roxus said jokingly.

Ralph stood up to leave, "Oh and by the way, thanks for standing up for me with Colhoun."

Roxus saluted him, "Hey what are best friends for?"

Ralph glad to know he had a new friend who would back him up from anyone. Colhoun, Felix, and Ralph waved Vanellope and Roxus good bye and left.

Roxus now had to be nice to everyone in Sugar Rush and that meant starting with his now new president, "Well as promised I will stay out of your way and not cause trouble."

Vanellope gave a satisfied smug look, "Well now that's better my loyal subject. Now get off of the track molasses butt, we got a day of racing to do!"

Roxus suppressed the urge to say a snappy comeback, but managed to remain calm and polite, "As you wish Ms. President." he gave a gentleman's bow and took his bike and was prepared to leave.

Vanellope was then having second thought's. She had always raced karts over and over again, but now she felt like having a new challenge in this race, "Wait hold up there spicy pants!"

Roxus rolled his eyes, "Yes Ms. President, how may I not cause trouble anywhere today?" he said the last part with a lot more emphasis.

"I have decided to have you race with us today as a sample opponent," she began, "You will race as an unplayable racer, but you will give the gamers a viewing of what they will be able to play as when you are able to be in the roster for tomorrow."

"_Ugh great, now I have to spend today and tomorrow here cooped up," _Roxus thought grumpily, "Fine as you wish."

"But that means you will have to race with us after closing alright gummy dummy?" Vanellope ordered while placing her hand out to seal the deal.

Roxus couldn't help it but quickly spit in his hand and shake hers, "Deal!"

"UGH! GROSS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE NICE TO ME SPIT CAN!" Vanellope shouted.

"What? That's how I make a good solid and fresh deal. No offense in anyway," Roxus explained smirking.

Vanellope frowned, but soon found the humor to laugh at Roxus being so clever to get away with certain stuff, "Ha, alright you got me," she then glitches into her racer. Down back at the track the racers lined up there karts to begin today's races, "Come on, we got to introduce you to everyone."

Roxus hesitated, "Uh, I think I introduced myself well enough already."

"Pfft come on, if you can stand up to miss pain in the brass, you can stand up to these rookies," Vanellope rolled her eyes.

Roxus sighed, "Fine, I could try to find a way to code co-exist."

Vanellope and Roxus rode their racing vehicles to the starting line as the rest of the racers got ready.

The racers finished the final touches to preparing for today's races. A lot of them were in a bad mood at the outcome of their random roster race.

Taffyta kicked a piece of candy from the ground in irritation, "I swear, if I find that new guy who threw us off the road, I'll give myself nightmares from what I do to him." she ranted.

Rancis was in front of his mirror fixing his hair, "I know, that jerk almost destroyed my hair in that crash."

"You're not the only one, he threatened to throw a Hot Tamale candy in my hair," Snowanna told her part of her unfortunate meeting with the unknown racer while she patted her afro.

"Well he wasn't that bad," the rest of them glared at Jubileena, "Err, I mean as far as racing, but still he seemed kind of nice."

"Ha ha! Jube likes the new guy! Jube likes the new guy!" Candlehead taunted in a sing song voice.

"No! I don't he just seemed nice was all," Jubileena tried to defend herself.

"Well I guess I was the lucky one who didn't get into an accident," Gloyd said trying to look on the bright side. Everyone else glared at him for rubbing it in.

"Just you wait till we are back on the track again Gloyd," Taffyta threatened.

"Where do you think he got a bike like that, cuz I didn't see any model for it in the bakery," Rancis asked pointing out his suspicion.

"Maybe he just came with it as a new upgrade to the game?" guessed Candlehead.

"Mmm, I liked the design and color of it as he rode by," Jubileena said in a daydream.

"Do you think Vanellope took care of him before winning the race?" Snowanna asked Taffyta.

"Most likely, I mean she did win in first place after all. I just hope she left a piece of him behind so I can beat him up next," said Taffyta with as much spite as she could.

"What do you think made him go so fast on that bike to quickly make it up to Vanellope?" asked Gloyd.

Taffyta thought for a moment, "Whatever it was, I'm sure he won't share it with the rest of us unless we find out for ourselves what makes his bike tick."

"But isn't that cheating?" asked Jubileena.

"Not as much as he did when he interrupted the race. He wasn't even there to pay his fee to race." Rancis pointed out.

Taffyta grew a mischievous smile, "Right and we must all pay a price for cheating."

Just then, a sudden roaring of an engine was heard and a vehicle came skidding in to a stop and threw candy dust in all their faces, "I wonder what the price must be for getting caught tampering with someone else's vehicle?" a voice asked.

After the dust fell, they saw it was the new racer. The other racers stood there knowing they were caught, but Jubileena stood there staring dreamily at the new racer.

"Look since some of you gave me a good laugh in the race, I'll forget I heard anything about your little plot. Oh and by the way," he jumped off his bike and gave a proper bow to them, "The names Cinnamus, Roxus Cinnamus."

The racers scoffed and rolled their eyes at Roxus' introduction, well all of them except Jubileena.

"Well what are you doing here anyway?" Taffyta asked rudely.

"And how did you hear us and our plan to steal your bike's perks?" Candlehead asked before she realized what she just gave away and face palmed herself.

"Well the first one is to race as a non-playable racer sample and second I had Vanellope wait behind so I could sneak myself and my bike close enough over to eavesdrop on you all," Roxus answered in order.

Rancis mostly heard about the beginning of Roxus' second answer, "Wait what about Vanellope?"

Roxus waved a hand and soon enough Vanellope zoomed out around a small hill of marshmallows.

Vanellope rushed in for a stop at the finish line, "That's right, I've allowed the new comer to race as a sample racer to show the gamers what is coming soon as an update. Plus I get to have a new challenge against a motorcycle."

Taffyta was opposed to the whole thing, "You can't be serious! He'll just always win with his bike and it's perks!"

Vanellope crossed her arms, "Well I'm the president and I say he is in the race and yeah I am serious so deal with it mopey."

Taffyta stuck her nose in the air, "There is no way that I am racing with a newbie jerk."

"Actually, " Roxus interrupted, "I promised my friends outside the game to not cause any trouble and be nice to everyone in this game and you are making that very hard to do right now."

Taffyta crossed her arms unconvinced, "Yeah, I'll believe that when you delete yourself from the game."

Roxus wished he could break his promise right about now, but he wanted to repay Ralph for keeping his. Vanellope saw the look on Roxus' face and knew what he wanted to do. In fact, she wanted the exact same thing too, "Roxus, for this one moment, I will let you temporarily break your promise on her."

Roxus smiled back at Vanellope in thanks while Taffyta looked confused, "Wha? What promise?" she asked.

"Oh the one about not saying anything mean like the rotten diaper spewing fountain you call a mouth on your face." Roxus grinned as he enjoyed the insult he gave Taffyta.

Taffyta stood stunned at the huge insult that she was called. The others gasped that anyone besides Vanellope would have the guts to insult Taffyta. Candlehead, on the other hand, had herself a good laugh at it. Taffyta then regained her composure, "What did you say to me?" she asked dangerously.

"The thing about the mouth spewing diaper fountain on your face or the thing I forgot to mention about you looking like a chewed up piece of gum stuck on Eggman's butt?" Roxus continued his insults with joy.

This time all the racers busted out laughing, especially Vanellope. Taffyta shook in rage, "Listen you 8-bit brained sour punk!"

"I'm listening Miss Dum Dum," Roxus taunted.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, so you better back off right now or I'll…" Taffyta began to threaten until Roxus cut her off and finished her threat.

"Cry me a waterfall of tears Ms. Gusher eyes?" Roxus finished.

Again she was placed as the center of laughter. She shook in anger and began to tear.

When Roxus saw this he knew it was time to stop and make up for it. He had to guess he was just the kind of guy to try to make things right even though it was well deserved, "Okay before baby face here starts a river of tears, how about we start over again on a good note of introducing ourselves?" Roxus suggested.

Jubileena was the first to introduce herself with batting eyes. Vanellope rolled her eyes at the red girl's silliness. The rest soon gave their introductions and found Roxus to be a very charming guy. Taffyta was the last to force herself to give the closest thing to a polite introduction to Roxus.

"Names Taffyta and I am glad you could be a part of the game," she deadpanned.

Roxus wouldn't let this go, "Oh come on sweetness, I know you could do better than that," Roxus pried.

Taffyta repeated herself in a forced cheerful introduction and also added her catch phrase 'stay sweet.'

Roxus again shook his head, "This won't do at all kid."

Taffyta frowned at Roxus, "Well don't you expect me to get any more sweeter than that newbie."

Roxus gave a mischievous smirk, "Oh really?"

Before Taffyta knew it, she was attacked mercilessly by a storm of tickles on her sides, neck, and underneath her arms, "Aiee! No! stop it!" she laughed until she was squirming on the ground, "Stop it you Milk Dud! I can't breath!" she continued to scream and laugh under the continuous tickling. The others began to laugh along with Taffyta for the heck of it.

"Will you be sweeter this time Laughyta?" Roxus asked.

"Yes! Yes! Just stop tickling me!" she pleaded.

And as he promised, Roxus stopped the tickling and helped her back up on her feet, "Now what was your name again?" he asked again while pushing the side of her mouth upwards into a smirk.

Taffyta playfully rolled her eyes as she calmed herself enough to speak normally, "My name is Taffyta, and welcome to our game," she then spun in the air and gave her trade mark sign and catch phrase, "Stay sweet!"

Everyone started to have a good laugh. It seemed that they all now accepted one another after a catastrophic day. Vanellope even began to forget about the little feud between herself and Roxus. In fact, she knew this would open up to a lot of knew and wild adventures with her new friend.

Sour Bill then took the microphone and gave the notice in his usual bored monotone voice, "Attention Sugar Rush, the arcade is now open. Get ready for a day of racing."

As the day went on with it's normal day of business. Until the first gamer to play Sugar Rush came. He went through the process of choosing his new avatar and soon was at the starting point. But before the race could begin the count down to race, flashing words came out on the whole screen that said New Comer. Then it shown bits and parts of the new character riding down the road. After hearing the gamers gasp of excitement, gamers around the store ran over to see what was going on in Sugar rush. Until the new comer came close enough to the starting line, it showed the whole view of him in his all new vehicle in Sugar Rush. As the new comer hopped off his dragster racing motorcycle to strike a pose by leaning against his bike and saying his new catch phrase, "Time To Spice Things Up!" then his name appeared over him "Roxus Cinnamus."

Sugar Rush had never been more popular as the gamers found out that today was a sample of Roxus being played as a sample player. Roxus proved to be a hard opponent to beat as he was placed in the game as a bonus level opponent. Then after either winning or losing to Roxus and having him either say "Better Spice It Up Next Time," or "You're One Pop Rockin Racer," a message appeared to announce that Roxus would be a selectable player by the next day. The gamers soon found out he also had a nitro boost made from Pop Rocks fuel and made gamers more eager to play him as a selectable avatar. The gamers also came to love his snappy and witty comebacks that he made from time to time.

After closing time the racers had a quick and clean race for the random roster race. Roxus still kept to his promise to be nice to the racers and not cause too much damage in the race, so he let a few of the racers win ahead of him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't give them a real challenge to get up front. After the race they all had a large banquet of sweets of all kind in the castle. Ralph and Felix even came as well to the celebration of a very successful day of game play from Sugar Rush. They were glad to see that they were all getting along and not all trying to kill Roxus. There was a great food fight that broke out and everyone knew who the culprit was of course of who started it. Afterwards, Sour Bill was cleaning the mess that had been left after the so-called feast. If he had emotions to express, he would be a raging spewing volcano top like when Ralph dump all that mentos in Diet Cola Mountain. They all came into the throne room to tell jokes, play games, and tell stories even if they were made up. But unknown to everyone else, but Ralph, Roxus told all the stories he had as Alpha in the game of "Dragon's Dogma" and other games he has been in and they were all true. The racers and Felix became very intrigued by such stories that they thought Roxus was able to make up that it was mostly him who was telling one story after the next as they asked for more. Somehow for Vanellope, she felt that somehow every story he told was true.

But the next thing Roxus did was more than cruel after each story he told. He left them each with a cliffhanger until some other time. The next day would prove to be a special one for Roxus as he waited for those sweet golden words of closing time. Then he could leave the game Sugar Rush and become himself while unleashing days of caged in mischief that he had been holding in for the longest time.

Oh and that will be a chaotic day for everyone else.

* * *

**YEAH I COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH AT A FEW PARTS MYSELF. I HOPE IT WAS FUNNY ENOUGH FOR YOU TOO TO LIKE AND HOPEFULLY LAUGH AT TOO. I'M NOT SURE WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE ONE OF THESE KIDS A ANTAGONIST OR NOT, BUT I GUESS I'LL FACE THAT PROBLEM WHEN IT COMES.**


	6. Messing With The Program

**THIS WILL BE A VANELLOPE X ALPHA PAIRING. IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE A RATED K ROMANCE MEANING INNOCENT AND CHILDISH. THANK YOU ALL FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE POLL AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**MESSING WITH THE PROGRAMS**

Alpha got up from where he spent the night. He was able to find a Christmas Tree Cookie forest in the Ice Cream lands of Sugar Rush. Last night Vanellope had argued with him to stay in the castle for the night, but he declined politely still holding true to his promise. Before Vanellope could make him stay, he took a spear from an Oreo guard and jumped out a window. He used the spear to stick into the wall and prevented a hard landing. That's when he took his bike and rode across the game to find a place he liked.

True it was cold ,but thanks to his survival lessons he remembered from Snake in MGS3, he was able to make himself a nice spot to camp for the night. He dug an underground room and used hardened cookies he found in certain flavored ice cream to lay across the ground. Alpha then gathered bit's of the cookie trees to crush into small crumbs and put it in a pile to cover himself into to keep him from freezing in the ice cream cold air.

Now his day had come! He only had to play his part as a new selectable character until closing time. Alpha took this time to ready himself mentally and ease his mind, Starkiller told him that. He then remembered that he was still a vulnerable code to dying perminently, so he tried to remember what Raiden said and the tips he gave about always noticing his surroundings and threats. Such is the way of a ninja cyborg. Alpha started to stretch and do several warm up exercises like Kratos had told him to do before getting prepped up for a huge fight. Alpha laughed remembering the big brutish hot head. He always put everything into a war prospective. Alpha missed him, he missed all his friends. They had each taught him well in different ways to take care of himself. They became the family he never had in his game since they were never mentioned in his bio. He was thankful for personal memories that could never be erased. But enough being a sob, he had a day to get through and probably an outraged president to run into for ditching at the castle. It wasn't rude really, he just didn't want to stress her out with anymore arguing. That fell in the rules of being polite right?

Alpha was soon ready to take on the day. He shifted through his saved character images to rouse his senses and then jumped on his bike and shot out of the ground and towards the starting line. But on the way he made some slight dangerous detours and performed several tricks on jumps to prepare test out his agility for the race.

The theme song of Sugar Rush played as racer including Alpha, now switching his name back to Roxus, drove up to the starting line. Everyone greeted him warmly until he ran into Vanellope who was waiting for him right in front of his starting position crossed armed and angry.

Roxus gulped and just acted as if nothing was wrong, "Well hello there Madame President, might I say that you are ever looking so elegant and lovely today, despite your angry appearance," he greeted with a side joke hoping to lighten the mood.

She began tapping her foot at him with the same glare. Roxus warm smile then dropped into a uneasy frown, "Uh, if this is about sticking a spear in the side of your castle wall, I can fix that up."

"You think this is about a stupid wall!?" she blasted. The other racers chose to act like nothing was happening to avoid the flames, "You think you can just ditch me in my own castle and refuse my hospitality and get away with it you Dodo nose!?" she stomped down and leaned towards Roxus fuming with rage.

"Wow I didn't know you cared so much," Roxus joked, "Look at the bright side, at least we weren't arguing anymore."

Vanellope was about to strangle him for making a joke out of this until Sour Bill gave the announcement that the arcade was open, "Racers to your marks and have a fun day of racing," he said before leaving.

Vanellope then put a finger close to Roxus face between the eyes, "We'll finish this later," she turned and stomped over to her kart.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Good luck chicken butt," Roxus called out.

Vanellope hopped into her kart and shot back a look at Roxus before grinning, "Same to you doggie doo."

Roxus was glad that he got her to smile meaning he was off the hook, but to make sure he would have to quickly make his way towards the exit at closing time to avoid anything else.

Everyone got into there positions making sure everything was ready. Everyone knew Roxus would be picked for sure and that meant they would have to dig deep in order to keep up with him. Roxus looked around to get prepped for the race. He glanced over to Taffyta who gave him a thumbs up. Then he saw Candlehead laughing and bouncing in her kart while waving at him. Rancis gave a overconfident finger pointing gesture to act cool. Roxus just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then he saw Snowanna head bopping to music she played in her head and patting her steering wheel to rhythm and struck a disco pose and nodded at Roxus to show off her moves. Roxus nodded in admitting she was good with the rhythm of music even though he had no idea what she was playing in her head. Then he saw Jubileena kiss into her hand and blow towards himself. Roxus gave an awkward smile before shifting to the side and turning away. He then saw Gloyd give a nervous smile and wave, probably thought Roxus would try to bump him off the track this time. Last he saw Vanellope point at him before making a slashing motion across her neck with her finger and giving a goofy grin. Roxus replied back by blowing raspberries and pulling up his nose at her with crossed eyes. Vanellope just started laughing. Roxus guessed he would too if she made that face to him.

Soon the arcade opened to allow a crowd of kids who rushed their way over to Sugar Rush to try out the new avatar. Mr. Litwak decided to give out numbered tickets to have the gamers take turns on the game so the others not playing wouldn't crowd the area and play other games in the meantime. When Roxus was selected as a player, he did a back flip and saluted the gamer while saying "Let's Rock This Race"

Before racing, there was a tutorial on using Roxus' boost that said to double tap the gas peddle, to hit the brake and then the gas to perform a slight speed boost with a wheelie, and to hit the clutch peddle to perform an air stunt. After the race started, Roxus gave a hint to the player that some air stunts would throw off a homing attack and if he were to hit a slick drop to hit the brakes to avoid a spin out. After that the gamers had a ball racing with Roxus and coming in first. At the end of every race, when he took first, he would throw his trophy in the air to point with both hands at the gamer and say "We did it Champ!" and then caught the trophy again. There wasn't a time where any of the seats of Sugar Rush was empty. The gamers were either playing as Roxus or another player to try to beat the other gamer playing Roxus. Sugar Rush was busy the whole day long. Ralph hid his smiles to see Roxus and Vanellope getting along so well and seeing Roxus starting to fit in with the arcade.

Then the time came for closing and Yuni gave out the all clear.

As the racers came in for a stop at the finish line Roxus then turned tail and sped off towards the exit with haste. The other racers stood confused why Roxus took off so soon. Vanellope wasn't about to let him go that easily.

Roxus made his way to up the rainbow colored road to the exit with a cheerful expression to almost reach his freedom. He didn't even wait for the train kart and zoomed down the cord tunnel all the way to Game Central Station. Roxus Road out of the terminal and out into Game Central Station and almost landing right on Frogger. Then a alarm sounded off with a red flashing light from the Sugar Rush terminal.

"Son of a crap nugget!" Roxus groaned.

Surge came out, "Please step over here kid, need you're information."

"_That's right I haven't given him my information on Sugar Rush yet," _Roxus thought remembering this.

"Name?" Surge began.

"I, 8, A, Duty" he answered

"I, 8, A, Duty?" surge asked wondering about the name.

"YES YOU DID!" Roxus started laughing at surge for getting him back for all those times he stopped Ralph. Others who were near by to hear the joke started to laugh and snicker.

Surge frowned irritated at the joke, "Well that's a new one. Real name please?"

Roxus calmed himself down satisfied of humiliating the surge protector, "Roxus Cinnamus."

"Where are you heading?" Surge continued.

"Sugar Rush, der. I guess those glasses of yours need an update." Roxus mocked.

Surge frowned up at Roxus, obviously not amused, "What is your role?"

"To make fun of you," Roxus continued to mess with the surge protector.

"Look kid, the sooner we get done with this, the sooner I will never stop you for anything again," Surge laid out plain and straight.

Roxus nodded, "Add a never bother Ralph again and we have a deal that I won't bother you ever again."

Surge growled and nodded, "Fine."

"Special racer challenge, lives in the Ice Cream lands, own a dragster racing motorcycle, my candy attire is cinnamon and pop rocks, and I am the most charming little sucker you'll ever meet." Roxus said enthusiastically.

Surge rolled his eyes back and shook his head in annoyance as he wrote the rest of his information down, "Thank you for your time kid and have a nice day."

"Will do short circuit, will do," Roxus acknowledged and went on his merry way. Then he started to look around, "Hmm, what should I visit first?" he looked around the station to see what seemed exciting enough. As he looked around he noticed that most of the games were mostly retro and not as exciting to fit his taste. Until his eyes fell on one game… Hero's Duty.

"Gotcha!" Roxus exclaimed. But just before he took one step, he was grabbed by the back of his jacket collar and yanked back and around to face a angry Vanellope. _"Oh crap!" _he thought in panic in his mind.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she scolded, "

"What? I'm going on vacation. Is that a problem Madame President sour puss?" Roxus shot back defensively.

"Hey, what ever happened to being nice?" she noticed the sudden change in manners.

"I promised to be nice and not get into trouble in Sugar Rush. No one told me to do the same outside Sugar Rush booger bottom," Roxus pointed out the loop hole in his promise.

Vanellope smirked at Roxus' cleverness to get out of things. She then also decided to see what he intended to do now he was free to get into mischief, "Tell you what, how about I forgive you for ditching me last night and in exchange, I go with you to where ever you're going."

"What!? Aw come on give me a break," Roxus complained.

"If you don't, I'll tell Ralph you purposely and rudely ditched me last night," Vanellope threatened in a sing song voice, "And I'll give him the sad pouty face so he'll believe me too," she added while performing her best sad teary face.

Roxus scowled at her while waving shaking a finger at her, "I… I really hate you right now you rotten cavity."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said giving a victorious taunting smile, "So where to chump? What are we going to mess with first?"

Roxus chuckled, "Am I that predictable?"

"Well I just guessed you would want to cause trouble after being forced to be nice and good for two days. I know I would Roxy," she explained.

Roxus pointed a finger to her face, "Don't call me that Van!" he shot back offended.

Vanellope did just the same "What do you mean by Van?! Are you calling me fat!?"

"Is candy is sweet?" Roxus replied.

Soon the two were fighting and rolling across the station floor while other games chanted and cheered, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Vanellope and Roxus went at it for a good thirty minutes until they locked each in a tangle in arms and legs. Vanellope was grabbing onto the side of Roxus' mouth and a handful of hair, while Roxus pulled back on her nose and ear.

"Truce?" Roxus requested.

"Truce," Vanellope agreed.

They both backed off breathing heavily as the crowd started to resume their daily activities.

"You fight pretty good," Roxus commented, "for girl I went easy on."

"You too," she breathed, "for someone who fights like a girl."

Both started to laugh.

"Alright let's go find some trouble in Hero's Duty," Roxus invited.

"Oh so now I could come?" She said in a smug tone.

"Well if you fight as well as you race then this will be more fun than I thought." he commented.

"Sweet, what are we gonna do Roxus?" She asked excitedly.

Roxus brought her in closer to whisper after requesting, "Hey from now on, call me Alpha."

Vanellope agreed as they both entered Hero's Duty.

**SUGAR RUSH**

Ralph and Felix came by the castle and asked Sour Bill for Roxus and Vanellope. But he told them they were gone.

"What do you mean they're gone?" asked Ralph.

"They just left right after the race in a hurry to Game Central," he informed them both.

"Did you know why?" asked Felix.

"You should probably ask them yourself. Good day." he said before closing the door on both of them.

"Thanks a lot, you were a big help!" Ralph yelled out sarcastically.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Felix.

"I don't know maybe they tried to go find us at our game," Ralph suggested.

"I just hope they're not getting into any trouble," worried Felix.

"Nah, I know ol Alpha… I mean Roxus won't go back on his promise," Ralph assured.

Felix relaxed hearing that, "Yeah you're right. I mean he did promise to be nice and good in Sugar Rush," Felix reminded.

"Yeah, he probably…" Ralph froze in mid sentence.

Felix then grew worried again, "Ralph what is it?"

"AH! Ralph you idiot!" he then grabbed Felix and ran towards the exit.

"Ralph buddy speak to me! What is it?" Felix begged to know.

"That little insect only promised to be good and nice inside Sugar Rush!" He explained

"Yeah and?" Felix asked still confused.

"Think about it Felix" Ralph hinted.

"What? He promised to be good I Sugar Rush and…" Felix then turned pale, "Oh my land!"

"Yeah, we got to find them fast!" said Ralph as they started to run up the rainbow colored road.

**HERO'S DUTY**

A guard stood his post near the terminal and saw the train pull in. he walked up to it as it opened and saw no one inside. He took a step in, but as he did, Alpha and Vanellope came out of hiding underneath the seats and past behind him into the area and down the hall.

They then ran behind a corner to stop for a moment, "Oh this is so exciting!" Vanellope whispered her excitement, "I've been here before, but I never been here when they didn't want me to! This reminds me of the time me and Ralph broke into the…"

Alpha then put a hand over her mouth to quiet her down in her excitement, "Yes this is exciting as long as no one knows we are here. Now where's Colhoun's room?"

Vanellope thought for a moment, "Uh that way. Three halls down and a left to several rooms on the right."

Alpha then took her hand, "Come on and stay close."

Alpha then turned to miss Vanellope turn a bright red as he led her down the halls and stopped when he detected a guard walking by. Soon they reached the room of Colhoun.

"Okay here it is, we just need to look in her stuff to see if we can find what we want," Alpha repeated his plan. He then noticed that they both still held hands, "Uh, hey Schweetz, we can go in now."

She nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Alpha waited a moment for her, "You know it's kind of hard to open this door with my left hand right?

"What's wrong with your right hand then, out of order?" she laughed.

"It's being used," Alpha hinted.

Vanellope looked down to finally notice their hands were still holding onto each other. She squeaked and pulled her hand back, "Oh well heh, what do you know? How did you get there you silly hand?" she said meekly turning red as a red M&M.

Alpha tried his best to hide his blush, "Uh, yeah so uh… let's go get what we need."

They both entered her room and luck would have it, she was gone. They guessed she was with Felix at the apartment building. They both started to look through all her drawers, closets, and lockers. Alpha found her armor and brought out a small pieces of candy hearts. He used pink, yellow, and purple flavors to use as chalk and began to draw cute and girly pictures onto the armor's back. Would she be in for a big surprise when she starts hearing the giggles and snickers of people behind her.

Vanellope then looked in her drawers and saw many white and black under clothing. But the thing that caught her attention was a nicely folded pink frilly under garments. Vanellope pulled it out and called Alpha to show what she found. When Alpha turned to look, they both began to try and contain their laughter from bursting out from and giving them away as Vanellope started to stretch the pink frilly cloth.

"I can guess who she planned to show this to," Vanellope laughed.

"Hey save that thing so we can put it in Gene's penthouse," Alpha told her.

"Yeah I'll leave a message to lead her to where it will be when we hide it," Vanellope then took one of Alpha's candy hearts and wrote on the inside of the drawers the message.

Alpha began to go through the lockers until he found Colhoun's weapons storage, "Jackpot!" he whispered.

He began to gather small enough weapons for them to use and loaded magazines.

Vanellope came over after she was done with the message, "Find what you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah!" Alpha then pulled out what appeared to be a backpack of some sort, "I hope you can shoot and fly?"

**FIX IT FELIX JR.**

Ralph and Felix came into his apartment were Colhoun was waiting. She noticed the stress and worry on their faces and knew something went terribly wrong, "Alright tell me now!" she demanded.

Ralph and Felix knew better not to hide it from her so Ralph went straight to the point, "Roxus tricked us on his promise!"

Colhoun's face turned to an angry scowl, "I knew that little runt couldn't keep his word!"

Felix then jumped in to clear it up more, "No he kept his promise to behave in Sugar Rush like we said, but he found himself a loop hole to get into trouble when he leave the game."

Colhoun pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ugh, clever little brat."

"We need to find them quick before they start trouble," Ralph said.

Colhoun realized the words he chose, "What do you mean they?"

Felix pulled his hat off and placed it in front of him, "Well uh… Vanellope might be uh, with him as well."

Just then, Colhoun's radio received a transmission from the guards, "Sgt Colhoun! There has been a break in!"

She took out her radio, "Is it a Cy-bug outbreak!?"

"No Sgt Colhoun! Something small took your hover jet and is flying around the base!" he explained.

All three of them in the room looked at each other and said in unison, "ROXUS!"

**HERO'S DUTY**

Soldiers ran around the base in suits and in there underwear chasing and being chased by the two kids. Alpha steered the jet while Vanellope shot around with the pistol. Alarms sounded off everywhere as the whole base was put on red alert. Mild fires started and men were tripping over each other in the confusion. Vanellope pulled out stun grenades out of a pouch on Alpha's back one by one to drop on the soldiers.

Vanellope was having the time of her life, "Sweet mother of monkey's milk, this is totally awesome!"

"Soldier in the restroom!" Alpha called out.

"On it!" She tossed a stun grenade into the restroom and had Markowski dived out of the restroom before the stun grenade went off and screaming like a girl. Vanellope laughed hysterically as she never heard a grown bulky man scream so high pitched.

"Okay we did as much damage as possible here now let's get out of here!" said Alpha.

"Don't you mean gotta jet?" Vanellope said making a pun.

Alpha thought for a moment, "I guess that works."

The two flew through the cord tunnel and out into the Game Central Station. Alpha soon came in for a stop after coming out.

Vanellope was jumping around and glitching uncontrollable with excitement. "Holy marshmallows that was so fun and awesome! We were flying here and zooming there! Chasing big buff guys out of their wits! No one could touch us and you and your plan was so exciting and now… oh now I think I'm gonna vurp."

"What?" Alpha asked confused.

"It's like vomit and a burp together and you could taste it," she explained.

"Okay then, why would you vurp?" he asked.

"Wha-what if we get caught and they accuse me of going Turbo?" she panicked.

"Oh don't worry about that sprinkle top. If they do then I'll take the blame and say I forced you to do it." Alpha assured.

Vanellope stood stunned hearing that Alpha would take the fall if she got in trouble, "Yo-you'd do that… for me?"

"Of course, taking all the blame is so much fun." Alpha said enthusiastically.

Vanellope smiled warmly at Alpha, "Thanks"

"Are we interrupting anything here?" a low and angry voice asked.

The two kids stared in shock at Colhoun, Ralph, and Felix glaring down at them.

"You two are in serious trouble!" Ralph shouted.

"Vanellope, I expected better from you." scolded Felix.

"Wait! Look this isn't her fault! I forced her to do it!" Alpha tried to defend Vanellope.

"Like fun you did," Colhoun remarked disbelievingly.

"No really I did, I pressured her to come by saying she was too scared," Alpha admitted.

The group turned to Vanellope, Is this true kid?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope looked from them to Alpha and saw his eye beseeching her to say yes. She did her best to look as if she was the victim even if it hurt to do so, "Yes, he did." she admitted. Alpha gave her a small smirk telling her she did good.

Ralph took Alpha by the ear and dragged him away, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey you big ape ease up on the ear!"

"You guys take Vanellope back to Sugar Rush, I'll deal with this juvenile delinquent," Ralph told them.

The married couple brought Vanellope back to her game as she glanced back to see Ralph drag alpha away.

**FIX IT FELIX JR.**

Ralph brought alpha all the way back to his hidden home. He let him go when they reached the house, "Geez grumps, might as well rip off my ear now cuz I think you crushed it dead," alpha said rubbing his numb ear.

"Alright Alpha, you messed up big time." Ralph scolded harshly.

"Well that's kind of obvious," Alpha sassed back.

"This isn't a joke Alpha! This is serious! You could have gotten Vanellope accused of going Turbo!" Ralph shouted and stomping the ground. Off in the distance of the apartment building, they heard the Nicelanders shout and panic at the sudden tremor. Alpha couldn't help but laugh at the reaction. "Alpha I don't want you to be around Vanellope again." he said sternly.

"First you want me to stay there and now you want me to stay away? Make up your mind." Alpha crossed his arm frustrated.

"Look you little punk, I'm trying to protect the both of you. I don't want you to go anywhere else to start trouble and possibly kill yourself for good and I don't want you to get Vanellope into trouble." Ralph demanded.

"Well then what am I supposed to do then?" Alpha asked upset he was being limited to where he was allowed.

"You'll stay here until you learn not to do this kind of stuff ever again for both Vanellope's and your sakes." Ralph said finalizing his decision.

Alpha dropped his shoulders in defeat, "Wow I never had this problem when I was in a PS3."

Ralph rubbed over the front of his face, "Look Alpha, I just don't want anything to happen to you or Vanellope. You've been through enough being separated from your home and I don't want you to lose another one. You've become one of my best friends and one I can count on to stand up to Miss pain in the brass."

Alpha and Ralph laughed at the name Alpha gave her. Alpha understood Ralph and nodded, "Okay you big sod but only under one condition." Alpha bargained.

Ralph sighed guessing he could let Alpha have something to lighten up his stay here, "Okay kid what is it."

"I get to play pranks on the nicelanders especially Jerky Jean," Alpha requested. Ralph could help, but laugh and agree only if it wasn't a too much of a prank, "Okay deal?" Alpha spat in his hand and held it out for Ralph.

Ralph did the same, "Deal you little pest."

"Good to know that I am loved Dunk it Slouch." Alpha joked.

"It's Wreck It Ralph" He corrected.

Alpha Rolled his eyes, "Whatever pops"

**SUGAR RUSH**

"What do you mean Roxus can't come here anymore!?" Vanellope screamed angrily.

Felix tried to put it in the lightest way possible, "Look Vanellope, he almost got you in trouble of going Turbo. He's just too much of a wild kid and we don't want you getting mixed up with any of that."

"But What about the races and gamers wanting to play as him and all that?" she tried to reason.

"Look squirt, this kid is bad news for everyone. If he does anything else more he will be kicked out of the arcade for good," Colhoun stated flat.

Even Felix was surprised to hear this, "Dear you really think they will do that to him?"

Colhoun shook her head, "It's the arcades decision if they find him doing something like this again and that might most likely happen if they do catch him."

"But, but he was my friend." Vanellope pleaded.

"You got other friends kid and none of them would put you in harms way like he did." She simply said.

"You don't understand!" Vanellope shouted.

"Don't understand what Vanellope?" asked Felix.

Vanellope wanted to tell but she was afraid of what the consequences would be if she did. Not because of her, but because of what will happen to Alpha if he made her lie about this and then what?, "It's just… it's just…"

"It's final kid, no more Roxus." Colhoun made the decision.

Both Felix and Colhoun left Vanellope in her room. Vanellope then slammed her door shut and started to throw stuff around. "It's not fair!" she shouted in frustration. She never felt like this before. Roxus was just a friend , but now it hurt to know he wouldn't be around to make everyone laugh, angry, or downright irritated. Roxus was the only one who gave Vanellope a real challenge in the race, he was the only one who stood up to anyone despite their reputation to defend his friends, he was the only one to get her as riled up as she had been since the bakery incident, and he was the only one who made her feel completely alive and have a connection with. Someone who loved getting into trouble as much as she did. Someone who wasn't afraid of getting caught and always looked to the bright side of things. Someone who just… was unique. He did things no one else would do. He was truly a one of a kind program that she knew there was more to than what she already knew of him.

Now she felt incomplete being separated from him and never seeing his smug and taunting face again.

Vanellope felt alone like she did before she met Ralph.

What was she going to do now?

**FIX IT FELIX JR.**

It was a real long day for Alpha. He turned into his Fix It Felix Jr. game image so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. It felt nice not to be a tiny kid, but a normal sized twelve year old. He placed his bike outside of his house. He would put it underground later, but right now he would take it easy.

So much had happened that he didn't intend to happen, but then again he never really care to think ahead like that. He just rolled with the punches and enjoyed the show. At least he got president farty skirt out of trouble.

Well it's not all bad, he can still play pranks on the nicelanders as long as it didn't do Ralph's job of bringing down the building to rubble. It felt hard that he would never see Vanellope again, she was a great friend to have around and seemed to enjoy most of the stuff he did.

Oh well it's not the first time he lost dear friends and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

For a moment Alpha thought he saw something at his window, but thought it was nothing.

He looked up at the trophies he had won all those time in the race. It was very short lived, but it was very worth it. Alpha would just look at the trophies he placed on the fireplace and remember the short good time he had when he was there for only two days.

Then he heard a loud banding at his door and wondered if it was Ralph failing to knock as lightly as he could. Just as he opened the door he was tackled down by a flash of a pixilated flash and stared face to face with Vanellope who looked like she was about to kill.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?" she growled.

Alpha just laid against the floor shocked, "Whoa, what?"

"WHERE IS ALPHA, A.K.A. ROXUS!?" she roared at him.

"Vanellope don't you remember me?" Alpha asked surprised she didn't recognize him.

"WHY WOULD I RECOGNIZE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME YOU THIEF!? She continued to shout.

"It's me Roxus or Alpha, which ever you pick. Remember we raided Colhoun's room and took her panties to hide in Jean's penthouse?" Alpha explained.

And right on cue, they heard the familiar angry voice of Colhoun in the building, "YOU SICK DISGUSTING SHORT FAT PERVERT!" they then heard a shout of pain meaning Colhoun gave Gene a nice punch to the face.

They both started to laugh until Vanellope froze and quickly had a look of absolute shock and confusion, "Alpha? Is that… you?"

"Of course it's me who else would I…" Alpha soon remembered he changed his image to a Fix It Felix Jr. image and knew now he blew it, "ah crap."

"Alpha?" she asked, "What are you?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. THE SECRET IS OUT AND HOW WILL ALPHA GET OUT OF THIS. OH THE HUMANITY! BE SURE TO REVIEW ON THE STARTING OF THE PAIRING. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A PAIRING AND I WANT REVIEWS ON HOW I DID.**


	7. Putting A Code To Good Use

**WELL HERE GOES NOTHING. MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT ROMANCE. PLEASE REVIEW ON MY PROGRESS.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**PUTTING A CODE TO GOOD USE**

(Earlier that night)

Vanellope couldn't sleep at all. The thoughts still plagued her mind of never seeing her friend again. Never hearing his jokes, never competing in races against him, never seeing him smile and make her smile as well.

Why did he make her smile while he was here and why did he make her sad when he was gone? She did not understand any of these thoughts and feeling. Ever since that moment when he held her hand to follow him, she had all new feeling she never really felt before. She had no idea what it was and it was driving her crazy.

"_That's it!" _she thought, _"I'm going to go find him. He's probably staying in Ralph's game somewhere out of sight," _She took the sheets of her bed and prepared to use it as a parachute. She then opened the window to her room and looked down at the massive drop. The wind blew heavily at such a high place and She began to breath heavily at the fear of how high she was and what she was about to do. She began having second thoughts about the whole thing, until she remember Alpha. He always jumped head first into danger not caring about the consequences. "If he could do it, so can I," she told herself, "Okay, okay here we go just take one step and… WHOA!"

Suddenly an air current took her parachute and forced her off the window sill. She creamed in surprise, but later turned to screams of joy and excitement. This was exhilarating and blood pumping. Being so high, it seemed like flying. She saw the lands of Sugar Rush in a whole new perspective. She never knew what the land looked from above and now she was floating over it, it all seemed more awe inspiring. She wondered is Alpha knew about this, most likely yes. He seemed to know about more than he should as an upgrade. She somehow wished he was.

But now she had to figure out two important things, how to steer this thing and how to land.

She noticed that she was riding the wind current and made a slow descent to the ground. Luckily the wind was heading to the race track, but the time she got to the ground she would miss the track by miles, plus her weight didn't help much. If another gust of wind came by, it would surely take her higher than before and dropping wasn't really an option.

But then she suddenly realizing she could just glitch her way down. If she wasn't holding on for dear life she would have smacked her face.

She began her descent down by glitching a bit at a time before she let go of the sheets and landed softly on the starting line. She then made her way out of Sugar Rush and right towards Fix It Felix Jr.

**FIX IT FELIX JR.**

Vanellope was hopping for joy knowing she was that much closer to seeing Alpha again. She then began to think the best spot to look for that he would hide from the others. For a moment she thought he would most likely hide in an underwater cave he dug but then knew he would need to bring his bike. So that thought was scratched. She then thought deep in the woods, but then again, the woods didn't have much to help conceal a hide out with the Nicelanders seeing everything.

But then she noticed the large brick mountain. No one could really see over it due to there size except for Ralph and no one would bother to walk all the way around it for no reason. It was the perfect place.

She then ran as fast as she could around the mountain until she reach a spot where there was a heavy clutter of trees. She knew that was the spot he would hide out in. she began to squeeze through the trees without making a sound. If she tried to glitch, it would make too much noise for him to hear.

She then came in front of a simple, but nicely made small house near a pond. She admired the rustic look it had and it's simplicity. It gave off a feeling of relaxation and coziness. She then noticed the motorcycle parked near the house and her heart jumped for joy knowing she had found him. She hopped up to grab on the window sill to peek in and was shocked to see some other boy resting in the place as if it was his. She saw him look at all the trophies that Alpha had won in the race and was given a shocking fact of knowledge.

This guy took Alpha's stuff and most likely did something to him. She noticed him turn towards the window, but she was able to hop off before being seen. She was furious, she would beat the crap out of this asshole to find out what happened to Alpha. She then stood in front of the door and started to kick it with all her might. She heard footsteps coming closer until it opened the door.

She immediately attacked him and doing all she could to cause him pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?" she growled.

The boy just laid against the floor shocked, "Whoa, what?"

"WHERE IS ALPHA, A.K.A. ROXUS!?" she roared at him.

"Vanellope don't you remember me?" The boy asked surprised .

"WHY WOULD I RECOGNIZE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME YOU THIEF!? She continued to shout. This angered her more hearing him try to think he could fool her this easily.

"It's me Roxus or Alpha, which ever you pick. Remember we raided Colhoun's room and took her panties to hide in Jean's penthouse?" The boy explained.

And right on cue, they heard the familiar angry voice of Colhoun in the building, "YOU SICK DISGUSTING SHORT FAT PERVERT!" they then heard a shout of pain meaning Colhoun gave Gene a nice punch to the face.

They both started to laugh until Vanellope froze and quickly had a look of absolute shock and confusion, "Alpha? Is that… you?"

"Of course it's me who else would I…" Alpha soon remembered he changed his image to a Fix It Felix Jr. image and knew now he blew it, "ah crap."

"Alpha?" she asked, "What are you?"

Alpha sighed in defeat. There was no way to tell except truthfully, "Okay, okay, sit down Schweetz, this is going to be a long story."

Alpha told her all about when he was first created and his life in a home entertainment system. His game programming, purpose, and daily life. Then came the tragic event where he was cut off from his home and brought here with nothing. Then came the part with meeting with Eggman and explaining his condition. Then all the events that lead to the present.

Alpha then waited for Vanellope to respond after finishing. She sat there with an expression of shock. Alpha knew this was a lot to take in all at once. But he just did lie to her and everyone else besides Ralph and Eggman about who he really was. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him forever. Then again he couldn't really tell everyone who he was to begin with. They would call him a virus and try to delete him and Alpha was not one the go down without a fight.

"Look V, I'm sorry that I lied about who I am. I just tried to fit in like everyone else now that I really don't have a real purpose in this arcade," Alpha looked up to she her still staring at him debating in her mind what to make of this, "I won't blame you for whatever you decide. I am technically a virus you know and who wants to be friends with that like Turbo?" Alpha tried to lighten the mood.

Vanellope began showing different moods of emotions as she began asking Alpha questions. The first one she asked with shock, "You… lied to me?"

Alpha nodded.

Next was a look of pain, "You were never apart of the arcade or Sugar Rush?"

Alpha nodded guilty as she started to list the things he did.

Next she gave a stern look, "You were never a part of Sugar Rush or the arcade?"

Alpha began to grow worried at the end reaction of all this.

Then she grew an expression of anger, "You got us into the worst kind of trouble because you could easily change you're appearance to get out of it?"

Now he knew he had done it and it was not going to end on a good note, "Look Vanellope, I'm sorry okay? There is nothing I can do but say it over again. I didn't want you to come in the first place cuz I knew you could get into real trouble while I could easily get out of it. I don't care what happens to me if I get caught or get killed because sooner or later I will die and that will be it for me. My life in this arcade doesn't have a real purpose to live on. So I will have the most fun I can have before I reach my final game over because no matter what game I go in I will die and I will never come back!" he finished breathing heavily after laying it out flat.

They both frowned at each other for a moment. Then Vanellope's expression started to break into one that seemed to look as if she would cry. Alpha then felt real guilty that he said something offending her and felt the need to try and take back what ever he might have said, but he had no idea what that might have been. Before he could get a chance to speak, she hugged him tightly. Alpha was frozen with confusion.

She spoke in a scolding, but sobbing voice, "You idiot! You are one of my closest friends and the same age appearance. How can you say you don't matter in this arcade?" Alpha could not think of what to say as he still believed he still had no purpose. Vanellope looked up at him, "You have a purpose. Your purpose is to stay here with… us."

"But I can still die anywhere I go and I…" Alpha began but Vanellope cut him off.

"No! You are going to be more careful from now on young man, even if we have to put you in a time out in the fungeon." She ordered.

Alpha became once again annoyed by others trying to restrict him like a child, "Oh and pray tell who in this entire entertainment system is going to make me?" he challenged.

Vanellope smirked and spat in her hand and held it out, "Promise me as a friend, a close friend. That you will keep safe so we could be friends forever."

Alpha found himself stuck once more in a promise that he found hard to refuse, especially to one of his closest friends. Alpha once again fell for Vanellope's trap, "Alright, I promise by my honor as a close friend to not endanger myself to having a final game over." Alpha deadpanned and sealed the deal with a spit shot to his hand and shaking hers."

And after the wiped their hands after the shake, things became strangely quiet in the house. Both kids looked around thinking of what to say first.

Then Alpha came with the first question he should have asked in the first place, "What are you doing here? I thought they said you were supposed to stay in Sugar Rush and not see me again?"

Vanellope completely forgot why she was there in the first place after finding out Alpha's true identity. So she came up with the first thing that came to mind, "I'm the president. You think I'm going to let a handyman and a soldier tell me what to do like a child?"

Alpha rethought the question, "Heh, yeah that's obvious. But how did you get out?"

Vanellope sort of blushed remembering that she had thought of him when she performed her stunt, but decided to leave that part out, "I used my sheets as a parachute to float my way down from the castle to the exit."

Alpha took a look of surprised amazement, "Wow miss president, how undiplomatic of you."

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "I blame you and your code for rubbing off on mine."

Alpha then remembered Ralph's and his promise, "But Ralph doesn't want me to hang out with you unless I don't involve you in anymore mischief."

Vanellope sighed in defeat knowing Alpha would do what Ralph said and ending anymore mischief. But then brightened up at an idea, "I'll go get him and we'll tell him you will keep your promise."

She was about to dash right off until Alpha grabbed her hand, "Vanellope wait!" Vanellope stopped to listen, "You can't just tell him to just turn over the deal and I can't demand anymore request since I've already used mine," Vanellope then dropped her head and sighed disappointed, "But that doesn't mean you can't make a compromise with him and make a bargain with those schweet innocent puppy eyes of yours."

Vanellope giggled at the little joking compliment, "Okay ya mush-mallow, I'll use my special cuteness powers to try to bend the deal. So we can hang out again." she said while standing stall and proud with a hand across her chest.

Later Vanellope explained that she knew Alpha's secret and promised to keep it and brought him back to Alpha's house, explaining along the way of how she got out in the first place.

"Wait a minute, we already made a deal and we won't change it." Ralph said firmly.

Vanellope went with the plan and displayed the largest and cutest set of begging puppy eyes and folding her hands close to her mouth pleadingly to try and change this mind, "Please Ralphie, we really, really promise we will behave from now on and won't cause any real trouble. Pleeeeeeeeease!" a few bats of the eyes never hurt.

Ralph was overpowered by her display of cuteness and succumbed to her plea, "Aauugh, alright you cute little rotten cheater. As long as you both behave and not cause anymore real trouble, because if I find out, the deal is off and you'll both be in a really big time out from each other. Got it?"

Both saluted him, "Yes sir stinkbrain!"

Ralph Rolled his eyes at their silliness, "And I'll also tell Felix and Colhoun about this so they don't filp out about the new deal.

As soon as Ralph left the area Alpha sighed in relief that he got more freedom once again, "Well I guess that's that."

Vanellope threw herself on Alpha and wrapped her arms around his neck while and squealed causing them to spin around a bit before alpha regained his balance.

"Woo-Hoo! We can hang out again! I'm so happy!" she cheered while rubbing against his cheek with hers.

Alpha was in complete shock and blushing mad on how close they were and in each others arms, "Is this how you hug all your friends?" Alpha honestly asked a little nervous.

Vanellope realized how close they were and quickly glitches away from him and they both turned in opposite directions completely avoiding each others eye contact.

Vanellope shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Uh, I better go… they will probably look for me in my room if I'm not back in time."

"Yeah heh, don't want them sending a whole search party for you and I don't want to be accused of kidnapping the all powerful president of Sugar Rush." Alpha shyly tried to point out a valid reason.

Vanellope turned a bit slightly enough to see Alpha, "Um, when can I see you again?"

Alpha thought for a moment, "Did you enter yourself for the Random Roster Race?"

"No not today," She said happily.

"Then I'll meet you in the Game Central Station" said Alpha.

"Then we can begin pranks on everyone?" she asked excitedly.

"I thought we promised not to get into trouble?" Alpha pointed out.

"Pfft, Ralph said as long as he doesn't find out. So we make sure no one finds us out when we play our pranks on them." Vanellope said mischievously.

"Ah, good point." Alpha admitted.

"Don't be late." she said before heading back to the castle.

**GAME JUMPING: STREET FIGHTER**

M. Bison was about to come out of his room to check over the other bad guys Sagat, Zangief, and Vega . As he opened the door and they bowed to him. A spill of pink paint splattered right over him. Sagat and Vega gasped while Zangief busted out laughing at the now pink dictator. Bison looked up and saw some remnants off pink paint drip from a closed air duct. Inside Alpha and Vanellope quickly crawled out to safety laughing and onto the next game.

**PAC MAN**

Clyde and Binky were helping out Pac Man warm up for opening time. Pac Man started eating his dots while Clyde and Binky gave chase. That is until Pac Man ate some weird tasting white dots and stopped in wonder what it was Clyde and Binky saw the unusual behavior and got curious.

"Uh, hey Pac Man? Are you okay." Clyde asked.

Pac Man turned around and tried to speak, but all that was coming out was was gurgles and massive foam.

Clyde and Binky freaked out and fled in fear. Pac Man was left unsure what had gotten into them. Meanwhile the two kids laughed up a storm while holding a couple of mentos and left to the next game.

**PAPER BOY**

Paper boy was practicing his throws on a challenging route to perfect his aim even more. It was the daily routine he did after closing time and went as it did every time, until now. As he was riding up to his last mail box to make a perfect streak, but then he heard barking from behind. He turned around to see a swarm of charging loose dogs after him and made him miss the last mail box and ride away for his life.

Meanwhile the two kids came out from behind a house and laughed out after the fleeing paper boy.

**DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION**

Yuni Verse was just dancing on the tile dance board to a selected song, but later noticed that the arrows weren't lighting up when she stepped on them. She stepped on them a few more times to see if they would come back on. On the third step, it turned out to be a light thin cloth and a powerful fan underneath it. The wind was strong enough to blow up her denim skirt to see her white tight under garments. Then the arcade began an uproar of woots and howls by saw games who were still on their screens and able to see her. Yuni Verse began cursing and blushing a deep red as she pulled her skirt back down and stepped off the fan.

Vanellope and Alpha had a remote to the fan that had an Eggman symbol on it. When Yuni Verse saw the Eggman symbol on the fan, she yelled out one infamous name, "EGGMAN!"

The kids held their laughter until they were out of ear shot and rushed out in time before the arcade would open.

Alpha had to get back to either Tappers or Tetris before Ralph would suspect anything and linking him and possibly Vanellope to the crime scene of the prank.

"So when can we do this again?" Vanellope asked.

Alpha thought for a moment, "Burger Time. Don't be late slugger."

And surely enough they met once again at the appointed place.

**BURGER TIME**

The Chef was walking over ingredients to make his burgers to serve to the customers. After running over a patty he thought he smelled something foul, but paid no attention to it. Later he was giving out his burgers to other game programs until he gave the last one to one of the Soldiers of Hero's Duty. He took a quick bite out of it absent mindedly and then was hit with a stomach turning taste. He threw it up and smelled his breath and recognized the smell.

"CHEF!" he barked.

The chef came back with a wide grin, "yes sir how may I help yo… eep!"

The soldeir stuffed the burger into the chef's mouth and left the game pissed off. The Chef started barfing and gagging at the horrid taste of the burger.

Vanellope and Alpha were in the crowd watching the whole thing.

"Good thing I ate all those burritos for lunch," Alpha whispered to Vanellope.

"I guess he doesn't like second helpings," She added in her part of the joke.

Both ran out laughing to head on to the next game.

**PONG**

Ping and pong were going through a short game to pass the time and as a competition to see who was better. As they hit the dot back and forth, pong noticed something strange. As he hit the dot after a couple of seconds ago, he saw another dot come into play.

"Hey I thought we were using one dot Ping!?" pong shouted accusingly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't… WHOA!" Ping exclaimed as he saw another dot coming towards him as he hit the other away.

Now there were three dots in play as ping and pong quickly moved back and forth to keep from getting scored on.

"Where are they coming from!?" Ping panicked.

"I don't know if I can… OH CRAP!" Pong then saw three more dots come in.

Ping and Pong were flying back and forth at high speeds to keep the dots from passing them. After a while ten more dots came out and intensified the game.

"I… can't… keep… up!" Pong said between breaths.

"I'm… going… to… faint!" Ping said losing his breath.

After ten seconds of blurring lines moving up and down, the two collapsed on the bottom of the screen as the dots past by and oddly tied the game.

Alpha and Vanellope were snickering from the top of the screen with a bag of dots ready to be used. They quickly ran out and onto the next game.

**MARIO KART**

The race was about to begin as the racers came stood by their karts and waved to everyone before jumping in their karts. But when they did, a series of loud farting noises sounded off when they landed on their seats.

The crowds became quickly quiet, but not as quickly as they roared out laughing, even at Bowser. Wario had no embarrassment of that sudden act due to his natural ability to fart at will.

Vanellope and Alpha openly joined in the crowds laughter as most of the racers started to turn red.

Then when the green light flashed the all slammed on the gas pedals and even more fart noises were heard coming out of the exhaust pipes.

Some of the characters refused to ride their karts to prevent the noises, others tried to lightly press on the pedals so not to make much of a farting sound, but it was Wario who took the head start for finding no trouble to making loud farting sounds come out of his kart as well as his own rear.

Vanellope and Alpha laughed even harder at this. Vanellope took it a step further by making jokes at Peach and Daisy about being un-ladylike and putting in too much gas in their engines. Alpha had to soon pull her out with him before the infuriated princesses spotted them.

Once again they broke their now daily routine of mischief to lay low to avoid suspicion.

Before Vanellope could ask, Alpha guessed her question and answered it, "When can you see my awesomeness again? It will be at Sonic's game."

She would have retorted with a sassy comeback, but hearing him mention a prank on her speeding rival sent a shiver of excitement to wonder what kind of prank would be involved for the blue show off. She couldn't wait till then.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

The next day, in Sonic's game, Sonic was running through green hill zone to run wildly through the land. That is until he saw a nice hot and juicy chili dog on a plate. He quickly came to a halt in front of it, "Well today must be my lucky day as always." Sonic said excitedly. He tried to grab the chili dog, but it moved away out of reach. "Huh? What the…" He ran for a dive at the food, but it quickly evaded him again.

He looked around to see if there was anyone playing a prank on him, but saw no one. He thought it was Eggman but remembered he headed off to that Bad-Anon meeting. So he decided to slowly reach for the food, but as he did, so did the food. Sonic got fed up and tried to run around after it and grabbed just out of reach every time, "Alright chili dog, my stomach is hungry and you're getting inside."

Just like that the chili dog sped off and sonic ran after it in a comical chase.

Sonic was right on it's tail and reached out to grab it until it sped right up the face of a cliff and leaving sonic image hole in the wall. Later sonic chased it inside a loop-de-loop and sped faster and faster around and around until Sonic stopped suddenly dizzy, "Oof, bad idea! BLARG" Sonic threw up after so many spins around the loop. After he hid in a bush as he saw the chili dog coming down the road, but soon disappeared before coming up the last hill. Sonic got up in confusion about where it went, "What the… where did it go?" But then from behind him, the food on the plate crept up from behind him and then ran itself into Sonic's tail and caused him to jump ten feet in the air screaming in surprise and losing all his rings. Then Sonic saw it across a great gap separating him and the chili dog, "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Sonic then used the chaos emeralds to go super and fly straight across to the other side. When he did, he noticed the chili dog was gone and then turned around to see it right back where he came from, "How did…" He sped off after it until it was gone again and back to where he first saw it, "this is really starting to tick me off!" Sonic flew back and forth as it kept changing it's location until Sonic set a trap up and caught it in a cage, "Ha! Caught you now smarty pants!" He made one last flight back towards it and ran out of time in his super form, "Oh come on," he then fell into the water below. Finally, Sonic reached the shore and saw the chili dog waiting for him on the beach. Sonic lost his appetite for the chili dog and waved it off, "Oh I just don't care anymore." and just like that, the chili dog jumped into his face and covering it in chili beans and cheese with the hot dog over his mouth making him look like he's smiling when he was frowning in irritation.

Across the sonic game inside another game, Alpha and Vanellope were rolling and hitting the ground in uncontrollable laughter with a remote control that controlled the chili dog next to them. It took them about five minutes to control their laughter as they still saw the hedgehog fuming over the incident from across the arcade room.

**TAPPERS**

Vanellope had brought contained vanilla ice cream from Sugar Rush as Alpha ordered two of the biggest glasses of root beer he could get. They soon had made themselves root beer floats that made them the center of attention to be asked about where to get some by the other patrons. Vanellope was about to answer until Alpha beat her to it.

"Well this here Ice Cream is high quality vanilla from the highest point of Vanilla Top Snow Mountain. But you will need to get permission from the great and powerful President Vanellope Von Schweetz here for a certain price." Alpha announced.

Soon the patrons of Tappers started making generous offers to have Tapper get a shipment of the ice cream from Sugar Rush. Offers ranged from secret codes, tips on winning their games, and awards from their games such as coin, medals, trophies, high titles, and highest score records.

Vanellope, being her, accepted each offer as if it seemed like it would have to do as a low bargain to make for her high quality vanilla ice cream. She then gave permission for Tapper to receive a shipment of ice cream from Sugar Rush.

After the patrons cheered and went back to there drinks, Alpha and Vanellope snorted and giggled at the scam they just pulled off.

"And to think, I would have given it for free," she giggled.

"We are so evil," Alpha chuckled.

After they calmed down, they took a long chug of their root beer floats almost all the way to an empty glass before ending up with data freezes. Both grabbed their heads to try to hold the trauma until it subsided and had a short laugh at the stupid thing they just did.

Then Vanellope shifted a bit from a nagging question she had been wanting to ask, "Hey uh Alpha?"

"Yes?" he said while finishing the last of his root beer float.

Vanellope turned so she wouldn't be seen so clearly with her growing blush, "Do you want to uh…" she prolonged her question. _"Great milk duds! Why was it so hard to ask him a simple question? And why in the milky way am I blushing? It's just my friend Alpha!" _she thought debasingly to herself.

Alpha gestured her to go on, "Do I want to what?"

"Uh… if… you wanted to uh…" she hesitated. _"Come on stupid. It's just asking him out on a day in Sugar Rush… okay asking him out doesn't sound like the right thing to say." _She debated to herself even more, "If you wanted to just go relax in Sugar Rush after closing time tomorrow!" she said in one loud breath.

Alpha looked awkwardly at her, "Ookaay. Seems to me that you need a day off. Fine we'll go fine something to do in candy land tomorrow."

Vanellope began to breathe easier now that it was over and the date… or trip was set. She figured that she could learn more of his ability as a lost customized program. But first she had to find out what was making her feel like this with Alpha because it was annoying the living cream filling out of her.

She would go talk to Ralph after this.

* * *

**SECOND ATTEMPT IS COMPLETE. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME HOW I DID THIS TIME CUZ LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I AM NEW TO THIS TYPE OF CATEGORY AND WISH TO KNOW MY PROGRESS.**


	8. Secrets And Hints to Win

**IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING, THERE WILL BE A EPIC BATTLE BUT IT WILL TAKE A WHILE UNTIL THINGS ARE SET.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**SECRETS AND HINTS TO WIN**

Ralph stood at Alpha's house worried that he hasn't come back yet. Alpha said he'd be back from Tappers an hour before the arcade opened. Right now, it was fifteen minutes before it opened and that got him to worry that he had done something stupid to get caught in a prank. Ralph had enough of waiting and didn't care if he was late to start the game, he had to find Alpha and see if he was alright.

Ralph ran straight for the train and ran right passed Felix who was coming to see if his friend was ready to start another day of wrecking. Felix was surprised that Ralph completely ignored that he almost ran him over, "Ralph! Where are you going? The Arcade is about to open!" he called out.

Ralph turned but continued to run backwards towards the train, "Sorry Felix but I have to go and try to find Alpha! He said that he would have been back an hour before the arcade opened!"

"But it's thirteen minutes until then," Felix said noticing the time.

"I know, something might have happened to him," he said.

He came up to the station just as Felix came right next to him, "I'm going with you then, if you think something bad has happened then I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Thanks," Ralph said gratefully.

Just then the train came down and both Felix and Ralph were shocked to see Alpha laying passed out on the seat as Vanellope tried to keep him up and from falling off the train.

As soon as the train stopped Ralph quickly picked up Alpha to check him over. Felix helped Vanellope out of the train, "Vanellope! What happened to the both of you?" He asked in concern.

"Vanellope, did Alpha get into trouble playing a prank?!" Ralph asked jumping to conclusions.

Vanellope put both her hands up in defense, "No, no, no! It wasn't any prank! He just uh…"

Ralph began to bring Alpha to his home until Alpha started to speak, "Whoa man, I didn't know Santa looked like a smelly lumberjack. Maybe that's how he made his reindeer. BURP!"

Ralph was assaulted by a wave of beer breath and cringed at the smell, "Oh geez kid, your breath smells like… BEER?!" Ralph said shocked.

Felix also took a look of shock as well, "Beer? Why does he smell like beer?"

They both turned to Vanellope who was starting to shrink back, "Uh, heh heh. I could um… explain?"

"Felix! Ralph!" Jean called from the building window, "Mr. Litwak is about to open the doors!"

Ralph quickly put Alpha in bed inside his house and turned to Vanellope with a scolding look. Vanellope smiled sheepishly, "After closing time, we are going to talk."

Vanellope gulped, "Yes sir."

"You better get back to Sugar Rush" Felix advised.

Vanellope did what she was told so not to escalate the problem. She quickly got on the train and left.

Ralph and Felix looked back at Alpha's home and shook their heads.

**Flashback**

Time was coming close for Alpha to head back to Fix It Felix Jr. Just as Vanellope and alpha was about to head out, a soldier from Hero's Duty got up from his stool, "Damn beer, I got to go takee a piss."

He left quickly towards the restrooms and left his half mug of beer on the counter. Vanellope saw the look in his eyes, "Oh no, you are not going to dare think of…" before Vanellope could finish her sentence, Alpha quickly took an switched his mug of root beer with the mug of beer without being caught by anyone else, "Alpha!" she shout whispered at him, "You can't drink that, you're still in a twelve year old body!"

"Oh don't be such a gummy bear and have a backbone. Besides, don't you ever wonder what the affects of beer could do to a kid?" Alpha asked disregarding her warning.

"I'm not stupid enough to be even more stupid." she retorted.

"Well sometimes adventures need to be taken by stupid people." Alpha said getting ready to drink the beer.

"Alpha I'm begging you!" She implored.

"Don't worry, it won't kill me and it won't cause the arcade and damage." Alpha said finding it ok to do.

Vanellope covered her eyes, "I can't watch."

"Bottoms up!" Alpha began to chug down the beer in big gulps.

Vanellope couldn't help but watch again as he finished the last of the beer and breathed a big breath after finishing it. She covered her mouth in worry about what Alpha just did.

Alpha then thumped his chest, "There you see I can handle anything."

Vanellope began to relax as Alpha showed no signs of the beer's affects, "So you feel normal?"

"If any thing I feel…" Alpha's pupils then grew almost to the size of his of iris and everything began to turn. He felt light as a feather and as carefree as a bird.

Vanellope saw the symptoms and knew that Alpha was drunk out of his mind. Quickly see grabbed him and glitches them both out to the closet. She then laid him back against the wall and sitting on a box, "Oh sweet mother of monkey milk, what am I going to do?"

"Stop with the talky walky," Alpha began to slur his speech, "I am sooooo happy and free as a turtle goomba."

Vanellope face palmed her face and tried to slap him out of it, "Come on Alpha, snap out of it. We need to get back to our games." she pleaded.

Alpha then caught her hand and smelled it. This made her freeze in place at the sudden act, "Angels smell like candy schweetz," He then lightly pressed her face together giving the fish face, "Wow pretty mermaid president princess looks like pretty." Vanellope knew it was the beer talking but it still made her beet red and make her temperature rise.

"Look dizzy face, you might not understand me right now, but I'm going to try to get you home and…"She was cut off by Alpha placing a finger over her lips and as she looked from his finger to him in surprised shock.

"Noise is too loud, want to go home in Wreck Up Felix Doctor." Alpha said drowsily.

Vanellope took it as a good sign that he was tiring out from the beer and she would get a chance to bring him home quicker, "Okay party animal, we're going to take you home."

She started to pull him up and walk him out. She would have called for help, but soon found the place deserted. The others had gone back to their games to get ready for opening. Vanellope blew her bangs in frustration, "You can never find help when you need it.

She lifted Alpha up and was heading to the exit, "Hey, hey Vanilla?" Alpha called.

She rolled her eyes irritated by his behavior, "What is it Alpha?" she grumbled.

"You are weird looking," he said in a drowsy tone. Alpha began to poke her face.

"Well thanks for thinking so goofy." She smirked.

"You know what I really, really like fairy person?" Alpha tried to speak.

"What do you like crazy face?" she amused.

"You," He said.

Vanellope froze as her heart just skipped a beat. She could not believe what she might have just heard. She knew he was drunk, but was there some truth to what he could have said? She should have just normally said that was gross and boys were gross with cooties, but she had felt a sudden urge to hear what he said again to her face. She just needed him to say it as he looked into her eyes for reasons she did not know. She placed him on his knees and got in front of him shaking him a bit to try to get him to repeat what he just said, "What did you say Alpha?!"

Alpha's head started to sway side to side, "Wha- what?"

"What you just said a second ago! What did you say you really liked?!" She demanded to know.

"O-ooooh tha-that yes." Alpha tried to remember, "I really… I really l-l-like…like uhhh."

"SPIT IT OUT YOU IDIOT!" She shouted.

"I really like…" he then stared right into her eyes and she was staring right back for reasons she did not know why. Alpha then took a deep breath, "I really like…sleep."

"Wait what?" she said stunned and confused.

Before Vanellope caught on to why he said that, "Thank you folks and good night." Alpha then fell back and passed out for good

Vanellope cursed at the timing for Alpha to pass out from the alcohol, "Son of a jawbreaker, licorice sucking, mint chewing, piece of butterfingers!" this was going to haunt her the rest of her life until she got a straight answer on what he said. That is if he remembered what he said after waking up.

She tried to wake alpha back up by shaking, yelling and slapping him, "Wait you dum dum head, wake up! What did you say before that!?" No matter how hard she tried, Alpha was out cold.

Now she had no choice but to drag his dead weight all by herself to Fix It Felix Jr.

**End Flashback**

Vanellope told them almost everything that happened when Alpha got himself drunk. She left out the parts where she blushed at certain things he said. Ralph and Felix admitted that it wasn't a total disaster to bring harm to the kids or the arcade. They guessed they would let this one go and hoped Alpha learned his lesson.

"Well button my chops, at least there was no real problems to cause an alarm." Felix said relieved at the turnout of the situation.

Ralph thought for a moment, "Maybe I could have him as a drinking partner when we head to Tappers again."

"Ralph!" Felix and Vanellope exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding you to. It was just a joke." He assured.

Felix got up from his seat, "Well all is well then."

"Wait what about Alpha?" Vanellope asked concerned about his waking condition.

"Don't worry I gave him a light tap on the head so he won't wake up with a head ache. Just make sure you keep an eye on him when he goes to Tappers again." Felix advised.

"Sure thing Felix." Ralph said letting him know they would handle it, "We should let Alpha sleep now," he led Vanellope out of Alpha's home and started to head towards his shack.

Vanellope then stopped Ralph by pulling his finger, "Ralph?"

He turned to his small friend, "What is it kid? I have to go wreck the building."

"Yes I know but I have something really important to ask you," she begged giving him the most pleading set of eyes yet.

Ralph could never refuse her when she gave the him the cute treatment, "Ugh, okay but after closing time alright?"

She quickly nodded, "I'll meet you at your shack!" she said before sprinting off back to her game.

Ralph watch her run off and shook his head with a slight chuckle, "Ah kids these days."

Later, Alpha just woke up from his sleep. He still felt a little dizzy from the night before but soon came to realize that he was somehow back at his house. Alpha quickly figured that Vanellope dragged him back home and, no doubted, told Ralph and Felix what he did. That might have explained why he didn't feel the effects of the hangover that everyone gets from passing out drunk. Felix must have hit him with his hammer to fix him as best as he could. Now Alpha wished that he customized himself to be a second playing partner to Felix and have his own magic hammer. "Some of the best things don't come out until you already invested in another game program." Alpha thought to himself in a pout.

Alpha then jumped out of bed and stretched to regain his strength back. Since the arcade was open, he decided to go to the Guitar Hero game and just rock out with the crowd. No one would see him and he would be getting a kick out of it. Maybe he could slide in some new songs he has heard from the internet. Thank the programmer for personal memory data.

**FIX IT FELIX JR.**

After closing time, Ralph met up Vanellope in his shack. He took a seat on his brick bed and placed her on his knee. He felt a little concerned for her for noticing how tense and uneasy she sat. He would have to try to listen closely and let her speak.

"Alright kid, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he asked to begin the conversation.

Vanellope kicked her feet back and forth nervously, "I, I think something is wrong with my code again."

Ralph started to overreact and assumed for the worst, "Did one of those little brats mess with your code!?" he demanded that she'd tell him.

Vanellope raised her hands trying to calm him down, "No, no, it's not that! No one messed with my code!" she quickly assured.

Ralph calmed himself, "Are you sure kid?" she nodded, "Oh good, you started to give me a heart attack."

Vanellope continued, "I've been feeling different lately," Ralph nodded at her to go on, "I've been feeling nervous, tingly, and shy."

Ralph furrowed his brows still not getting what she was saying, "What do you mean? when did you start feeling like this?" he asked to dig further deep into the problem.

She thought hard on this, "It was when… when Alpha raced with us for the first time. Every know and then I've been feeling these things and not really myself like the way I used to."

"What do you mean? I still think you act the same." Ralph said still not seeing the problem.

Vanellope blew an exasperated breath at her bangs, "I don't know. Ever since Alpha came, I've been feeling like something is inside me and I don't know what it is." she tried to explain.

Ralph then gave a surprised look followed by a hidden smirk knowing now what it was, but he let her continue on, "I see. What else does it feel like?"

Vanellope hopped off his knee and started to pace around while trying to describe the feeling, "I have a funny fuzzy feeling and then I suddenly feel warm and weird," she slightly shuddered, "I tend to get distracted by something and lose my focus, sometimes I feel alone and sad for no reason, then I do crazy and dangerous things out of the blue before I know what I'm getting myself into, and… I don't know. I just feel different." she then faced Ralph, who had a warm grin on his face, "What? Why are you so happy stink brain?"

Ralph chuckled a bit, "I think someone has a crush on a certain boy." he said in a teasing tone.

Vanellope felt her heart drop and her blood turn cold, "Eww! I don't like boys. They are icky, smelly, and have cooties to make them stupid."

Ralph tried to contain his laughter while she cutely tried to deny it, "So you think all boys are gross?"

Vanellope gave a deadpanned look, "Uh yeah, doy." she said as a fact, "Besides, why would I like any of those nerds. Rancis is a mirror hogging pansy cake, Gloyd is a candy mouth stuffing squirrel, and the Swizz is a fat headed show off who thinks he's so cool to do all these stunts but never win in first place like Alpha does."

Ralph decided to give her a hint to the root of her so-called problem, "And I'm guessing Alpha is one of the gross boys with stupid cooties too?"

Vanellope suddenly got defensive, "Hey Alpha is nothing like them! Alpha doesn't care about how he looks or looking like a cup cake pretty boy, he doesn't stuff his face with every candy he sees and can come up with the greatest pranks to share with me, he is way cooler than the Swizz with his skills on a motorcycle and how he was able to start from dead last to first, while doing stunts, to win unofficially. Alpha is sweet when he wants to be, he is very friendly and funny, he steps up to anyone who tries to talk him down or picks on his friends, no matter how big they are. Alpha knows what it's like to be a complete outcast from the whole arcade and still manages to be happy with what and who he is," Ralph was shocked to hear her say that she knew Alpha's secret. He would have interrupted her to find out, but he let her continue to find out for herself why she was feeling the way she did, "Alpha is… he's a one of a kind code and no other code like him will ever exist." she turned to she Ralph with a hinting smile. She then thought about it for a second until her face froze in realization.

"Did you figure out something fart feathers?" Ralph asked her waiting for her reply.

"Wa- wait a minute! Are you saying that I have a crush on Alpha?" she asked disbelieving.

"Well you didn't add him to the cooties of stupid did you?" Ralph pointed out.

She quickly tried any excuse to deny it, "But, but he is just a friend, a good friend. We just do things together like good friends. That's all."

Ralph tried another approach, "Well if that's the case then it won't be long until one of the other girls takes him as a boyfriend."

Vanellope's face turned into a scowl at the thought of that and stomped up to Ralph, "NO! no way is any one of those glitter faced sissy fits is going to take him away from me! Alpha wouldn't be interested in any of them."

"Except you right?" Ralph finished for her.

Her anger instantly disappeared after taking that into account.

Vanellope thought back to the times they spent together. Racing, pranking, adventures, jokes, and even fights both verbal and physical. He made everything exciting, fun, and competitive. She even liked when he got on her nerves and got her angry. His witty comebacks, smart mouth, choice of insults and name calling made their fights even more enjoyable for some odd reason. And then those certain moments where each of them had blushed from holding hands, gave a long lasting hug, and when she thought she heard him say that he might have liked-liked her. That's right! It is possible that he may feel the same way about her, but is doing a great job of hiding it. Well that would need to change, but how and when?

But right now she came to terms with one simple fact. She liked Alpha, but Vanellope needed to treat this with careful planning in order to get this to work out. She then turned to Ralph, "You're not going to tell are you?" She pleaded.

Ralph waved a hand and calmly shook his head, "Of course not, this is for you two to deal with. But if you need help, you can count me in to get back at him for all the things he's pulled on me."

Vanellope jumped up and hugged Ralph around his neck, "Thank you diaper baby."

"You're welcome booger face," he hugged her back and then let her down, "Now don't you have someone to hunt down?"

Her eyes widened in shocking fear, "Holy fudge and cupcakes!" she yelled.

"What? What is it?" Ralph asked concerned something may have happened.

Vanellope looked up at Ralph in a panic, "I think I asked may have unknowingly asked him out on a date!" she said with fear clearly in her voice.

Ralph's eyes widened as well at this new pickle she found herself in, "Oh sweet Mother Hubert."

"Ralph, what am I going to do? What am I going to say? What if he makes fun of me? What if he runs away? What if he likes someone else?" Vanellope panicked with a load of questions of what if's.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down kid," Ralph tried to get her to relax.

Vanellope was to much in a panic mode to do so, "I can't! I don't know how to act in front of him know without screwing this up!" was the walls getting smaller in here? She could barely breath, "Ralph, what if he doesn't like me!?" she asked with despair and fear written all over her.

"Who doesn't like a sour patch kid candy like you?" Ralph assured using one of Alpha's nicknames for Vanellope. Ralph then tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, "Vanellope look, you are more special than anyone here in this arcade and you know why?"

Vanellope rubbed her nose and sniffed, "Why?"

"Because you are not only a winner and adorable, but you are also a one of a kind code that will ever exist. There may be other Vanellope's from other arcades across the world, but there is only one who has beaten turbo, one who has the most awesomely made kart, one who is well known through-out the arcade as a heroine, and one who has turned a Villain into a hero as well." Ralph told her with truth in every word he said, "and that is why he is going to like you back."

Vanellope allowed a shy blushing smile to cross her face. She then did her best to hug around Ralph's neck, "Thank you Ralph. You always know what to say."

"Hey what are best friends for? Now go out on this date and knock him dead, you poop nose." Ralph said wishing her luck.

Vanellope hopped off of him and started to head for where ever Alpha was, "I will jawbreaker butt."

Ralph just smiled as he saw her run off to find Alpha with a skip and a few flips, "Ah kids."

**GUITAR HERO**

Alpha was on stage playing all new songs like "Bodies" by Drowning Pool, "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace, and "Superbeast" by Rob Zombie. He was in his Guitar Hero character image so he looked like he was from the game. Alpha even played metal version music from other video games like Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64, Legend of Zelda theme, and Banjo Kazoowie theme. Alpha then finished his last song with a stage dive into the crowd. Alpha then rolled over to drop on the floor laughing at the fun he had until he saw two small black shoes connected to two small candy striped colored legs. He looked up to see Vanellope in a angry disappointed expression looking down at him.

"Oh hey there jelly bean. What brings you here?" Alpha asked as if everything was well and normal.

Vanellope then grabbed Alpha by the ear and dragged him out of the crowd as another song started and the people started rocking to the music. Soon they were at the terminal for the train and Vanellope finally let go of Alpha's ear.

"Ow! I'm starting to think this arcade tolerates cruelty to children," Alpha said rubbing his ear.

"How could you go to a rock concert without me!?" She whined, "Didn't you ever think I liked rock music?"

"Sorry president lemon head, but all of you were in your games busy and I happen to lose track of time in the heat of rocking out with the peeps." Alpha explained.

Vanellope turned away with crossed arms and humped her frustration, "It's like you don't like me around anymore," she pouted.

Alpha furrowed his brows, "Oh come on, I love it when you're around," She squealed inwardly at hearing that, "Who else would go with me to cause chaos and anarchy while having a good time?"

She pretended to still be upset, but in truth she was jumping with joy inside, "How do you expect me to believe that?"

Alpha thought for a moment and then remembered, "How about that trip in Sugar Rush like we planned?"

_"Mission accomplished!"_ she thought, "Hmm. Alright then, you may escort the President to her lands," she said in a proper dainty voice. She held out her hand and Alpha took it, but not before rolling his eyes. Vanellope began feeling all those warm fuzzy feeling again as he lead her by the hand to Sugar Rush. Alpha then had Vanellope wait for him while he took half a minute to get something from Fix It Felix Jr. and was back in a moment.

"What did you need to get?" she asked.

Alpha gave his trademark smile of mischief and she now knew he planned something from the very beginning. Before she could ask what he did, Ralph came out later to stand with them.

"Wha- why is he here?" She asked surprised and disappointed that it wasn't the two of them.

"Well since I am escorting someone as important and special as the president," Vanellope couldn't help but blush after him calling her special, "I thought you should have at least one bodyguard," Vanellope stuttered to think of a reason for them to go alone, "Besides, Ralph never got to join us on our other adventures so we're going to get him join in on the fun as well."

Alpha then started off towards Sugar Rush. Vanellope gave a glare at Ralph as he started to shrink back knowing he was in trouble, "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to make sure he didn't mean fun as in getting into trouble!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes and shook her head in an irritated grunt, "Ralph, you stinkbrain." she said walking after Alpha.

Ralph slouched in guilt and followed after Vanellope, "Sorry I messed up your date."

Vanellope looked back up at him and hopped on his shoulder, "As punishment, you must carry me when ever I want for the rest of the day major body odor," she commanded.

Ralph grinned knowing she had forgiven him so quickly, "As you wish Madam fart tart."

Ralph soon felt a sudden weight on his other shoulder, "Well good to know we have our own personal transportation," Alpha said sitting on the other shoulder and leaning against Ralph's head with his elbow.

"Hey get off you little weasel!" Ralph shouted as he tried to swat Alpha off. Alpha kept hopping over each swing until Ralph gave up and the two kids laughed as Ralph did a while later.

* * *

**WELL THINGS ARE HEATING UP WITH ALPHA AND VANELLOPE. I DECIDED TO ADD RALPH IN A LOT MORE TO MAKE IT MORE ENJOYABLE.**


	9. Racing The Stars

**THANKS FOR THE LAST REVIEWS. I HAVE THREE NIECES AND TWO NEPHEWS WHO ARE ADORABLE AND I HAVE A CHILD AT HEART PERSONALITY, SO THAT HELPS ME A LOT IN THIS FAN FIC TO DO THE CHILDREN DIALOGUE HUMOR.**

**I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**RACING THE STARS**

The two kids entered Sugar Rush on Ralph's shoulders and made their way down the rainbow-colored ramp to the candy land. So many memories hit Ralph and Vanellope once again as they stepped onto the empty race track, none of which Alpha knew about. Vanellope saw the look on his face as he just looked around, simply taking in the view and not really recalling any memories. That is another thing they would have to talk about.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" Alpha asked now that they were there.

Vanellope hadn't really thought of that either. Ralph, on the other hand, was one to make suggestions. "How about Candy Cane Forest?" he asked.

"That depends. Can we break it?" Alpha asked with much interest.

"No!" Ralph and Vanellope exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay, gee wiz," Alpha said defensively and then muttered under his breath, "Sore sports."

Ralph thought of another suggestion, "How about Diet Cola Mount…" Vanellope gave him a stare that made him think over the point of place involving Alpha, "Oh, uh… never mind."

"Why does it seem that you guys are taking the fun out of this trip?" Alpha said in a grumpy mood.

"Hey, ya tooty fruity, I don't want you to blow things up unless I say so in my kingdom," Vanellope said pointing a warning finger at him.

"Yes, mommy dearest." Alpha sassed.

Ralph laughed a bit at that until he was slapped on the head by Vanellope. "What? It was funny," he tried to excuse his laughter.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked feeling she was being ganged up on.

"Your side, of course!" said Ralph, trying to support her.

"Always the gentleman with you huh Ralph?" Alpha said crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, leave me out of this!" he complained, "I hate being in the middle."

Alpha thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "I got it!" Vanellope and Ralph looked at him to hear his idea, "How about we go dodge gumballs at Gumball Canyon?" Not a very popular choice, as Vanellope and Ralph stared at him with are-you-kidding expressions on their faces. "Or not," Alpha said scratching the idea.

"Isn't there anywhere we can go that won't get us in trouble or kill us?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope thought carefully about this, as to not to pick a place too boring and dangerous. Then she got it, "Laffy Taffy Woods!" she exclaimed.

"Loafy Whoosie what now?" asked Alpha, who hadn't heard of the location yet.

"Come on follow me," she jumped off from Ralph's shoulders and skipped towards a certain direction. Alpha looked at Ralph for an explanation, but was only given a shrug. "Come on! Move your molasses!" she called back to the two.

"Well, we won't know until we go," Ralph said making a point.

**LAFFY TAFFY WOODS**

They found an open spot in the candied woodland area. The trees were covered with mini marshmallows and had vines of laffy taffy. It looked more like an orchard of cherry trees, as the sunlight gave the trees a golden glow through the marshmallows.

"So, why do they call it Laffy Taffy Woods when it's mostly marshmallows in the trees?" asked Alpha.

Vanellope smirked, "Because this is where people come to laugh at a face as ugly as yours!" She said and burst into laughter.

Alpha glared at her for the sudden insult, but then heard more laughter. Alpha and Ralph then looked up to see the ends of the laffy taffy lowering down and laughing.

"What in the warhead candy is that?" Alpha asked completely weirded out by the laughing candy.

"They're attracted to whatever makes them laugh. For example, the joke I made about you," she explained.

Ralph already saw what was coming and backed up a bit.

"Oh, that's convenient. I thought they were laughing at your face, since it resembled a chewed up piece up gum after it was mixed with the crumbs of an Oreo cookie," Alpha shot back.

Vanellope shot a glare back as the laffy taffy began to laugh even more, "Alright then. If you want to play like that," she said as she cracked her knuckles, "You're so dumb, you broke your own jaw when someone told you to give yourself a jawbreaker."

Alpha narrowed his eyes, "You're so ugly, you scare the jolly out of Jolly Ranchers."

"You're so fat that they decided to rename Big Hunks to Big Chunks." Vanellope returned.

"You're so dumb, they decided to use you as the next new level of Airheads candy." Alpha quickly responded.

"You're so ugly, that even candy hearts can't stand to give you love qoutes," Vanellope came back.

"You're so fat, Jelly Bellies is too kind of a word to describe you," Alpha retorted.

"You're so dumb, a box of Nerds won't let you in because you're too much of a nerd for their taste!" Vanellope made her riposte.

"Hey, that only happened once!" Alpha responded with a faked insulted expression.

They both stood there for a second before they tumbled over, laughing hysterically. Ralph was already having the time of his life hearing the two kids go at it with there jokes and insults. All the laffy taffy was lowered enough to ground to join in the laughter. The laughter could be heard across the area. Vanellope then hit Alpha in the shoulder playfully. Alpha hit her back, but with a little more force, enough to cause her to use her arm to keep herself up. She retaliated with a two-handed shove, almost making Alpha topple over, himself. Alpha then got a mini marshmallow from the ground and stuffed it in her mouth. Vanellope then sat up, surprised after having her mouth plugged by a mini marshmallow. Alpha and Ralph laughed even more as Vanellope looked at them, surprised and confused, with a fluffy white mini marshmallow plugging her mouth. She ate the marshmallow whole, tackled Alpha, and began to tickle him as best as she could. Alpha regained himself and tried to fight back with his own set of tickles for her. Ralph just sat back and enjoyed the two rolling around, tickling each other.

Then they finally came to a halt on top of each other, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Everything was almost numb from the tickles and rolling that they could see the way they were positioned. Ralph sort of cleared his throat as he saw the whole thing. Vanellope and Alpha looked at Ralph's awkward expression and then looked at each other. They now noticed that she was laying on top of Alpha with their faces only a breath away. Alpha was on his back, with his elbows bracing him up. Vanellope was holding herself up by her hands on the ground as she laid right over Alpha. Both were staring at each other, afraid to move. They began to hear a song sung around them in a melodious choir as they stared into each others eyes. But soon they saw movement in the corners of their peripherals. They noticed the laffy taffy singing around them and making heart shapes with their vines, with one big heart shape with them in the middle.

Alpha got up in panic while helping Vanellope up as well, "Shoo! Shoo! You're embarrassing us!" Alpha shouted, scaring all the laffy taffy away.

Ralph just sat back, watching the two kids blush a deep red. Vanellope was still looking at Alpha, while he was to embarrassed to look at anyone, "Hey Alpha! Are you alright or you turning into a cherry?"

"Shut it Wrecking ball butt!" Alpha yelled obviously showing his embarrassment.

Vanellope then hugged Alpha from behind, which wasn't doing anything to help stop his blush, "Aw it's fine Alpha pup," she said nuzzling the side of his face.

Alpha's mind raced to control the situation, "Uh, Vanellope! I almost forgot that um… How did you and Ralph meet? I mean, since he used to be the bad guy and now he's a good guy."

It seemed to work, because Vanellope let him go and looked excited to tell the story, "Oh yeah! Doy, we never told you what happened around the arcade a few months ago."

Ralph began explaining how he was always treated as the bad guy and left to try to get a medal to prove he could be good and how he first met Sgt. Calhoun, then how he and a cy-bug flew in a ship and crashed landed into Sugar Rush. Then came Vanellope telling mostly the beginning of when she met Ralph and their little issues. They both started to get irritated at each other for remembering certain things that were said and done, but later playfully waved it off. Then, the next part of how Vanellope got herself on the random Roster Race and how everyone tried to kick her off. Ralph explained what happened to him as he chased Vanellope to get his medal back and got caught by King Candy. Next was how Ralph escaped and helped out Vanellope from her bullies when he found her and then the comical break-in at the factory. Next was escaping to Diet Cola Mountain and practicing how to race. Then came the tragic moment where Ralph was fooled to believe in King Candy's reason to keep her out of the race and finding out the dark scheme in Sugar Rush. Then was the Cy-bug attack and Ralph's attempt to sacrifice himself to save Vanellope, even if it meant failing to save himself and his game. Finally came the happy ending of Vanellope saving Ralph and ending a great threat to the arcade with mostly everything going back to normal, with a few minor changes like Felix and Calhoun's wedding, helping unplugged games find a new home, and making the dump into a second residential area.

Alpha sat through the whole story, listening to every word and picturing every moment, wishing he was there to help in the fight. He was touched by hearing about the sacrifice Ralph was willing to make and wished one day that he could make that same display of heroism.

"And that's pretty much the sum of it." Ralph concluded.

"Wow, it sounds like some of the stories from the games on the PS3," Alpha said remembering certain games.

Vanellope began to become intrigued about knowing Alpha's back story and game, "So what about your game and how you got here?" Alpha made a serious face as he recalled everything from before.

"Kid! Don't make him remember that stuff, it's still too soon for that," Ralph lightly scolded.

Vanellope then dropped her expression to a severe apologetic face as she covered her mouth, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Alpha put a hand up to calm her down and shook his head, "It's okay now. The best way to heal a wound is to let it all out."

Ralph was still concerned for Alpha's state and asked, "Are you sure you really want to bring back those memories?"

Alpha nodded, "Yeah I am, so pay attention as I tell the shortly-put epic story of myself… and I mean epic as in me being so awesome," he joked. Ralph and Vanellope chuckled at that and listened closely to his story.

He told them about when he was created as a character and how he lived in an old medieval time. How he was just a normal boy and everything was peaceful. Then came the part where his small village was attacked by a giant, deadly, and powerful red dragon. Not even the sharpest weapon could scar him or the bravest soldier could stand to him as they dropped their weapons and fled. Alpha was the only one who took a basis sword and stood up to the red titan. He fought his best, avoiding the dragon's attacks and his flames as it laid waste to everything around him. Then, Alpha was able to sink his blade into the dragon as he was slammed by its mighty paw. Then, the dragon placed a mark onto Alpha, proclaiming him as the new arisen.

Ralph and Vanellope were leaning forward as the story progressed to hear such a fight. Vanellope was more focused on how heroically and bravely Alpha took up arms to fight a losing battle to protect his village. Ralph was amazed on the dangers and plot of the game. Alpha went on with more on how he took down mighty beasts; he was outnumbered and outmatched, yet still prevailing in every fight. They were really intrigued when Alpha spoke of the kinds of beasts he had to fight, which were Cyclopes, smaller dragons, trolls, griffins, chimeras, golems, and hydras as he gave a brief description of each one.

Vanellope was captivated by Alpha's spirit to head straight into a fight with such gruesome creatures. Ralph was just amazed that such creatures existed in one game over and over again to fight. He was sure glad there were none of those in Hero's Duty when he first went in that game. Vanellope was even more taken away when Alpha spoke of how he had helped people without taking more of an award, but the thrill of the battle itself.

But there was one thing that bothered Ralph, "So, how does your game story end?" he asked.

Alpha shrugged, "Don't know. I don't like to look ahead of my game and spoil it. Most games, nowadays, give you the choice of how to end it with either good endings, bad endings, tragic endings, or neutral endings."

This worried Vanellope, "What would you pick for an ending?" she almost didn't want to hear his answer, but had to hear to make sure.

"I don't know; some games make it a good but sad ending in many ways. I won't know the ending of my game, but that doesn't seem to matter, now, does it?" Alpha asked, referring to the fact that he had the free choice to make and not the choice he was programmed to have.

This relieved Vanellope, "Well that's good to hear; now you can stay with us forever."

"Hey, Alpha? Can I ask you something?" Ralph requested.

"Fire away, cannon ball fists," Alpha replied.

"You can make your own profile, as we know, right?" Ralph reassured.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Alpha asked, wanting to know where this was going.

"Do you think you can add more to your profile here to make a new track for your Sugar Rush character's origins?" Ralph asked.

Alpha's eyes widened before hitting himself in the head, "Augh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

Vanellope jumped in excitement, "You mean you can do that?!"

"Yeah, but it will take a lot of my concentration and I need complete focus." Alpha informed them.

"Gotcha!" Vanellope then started to push Ralph away to give Alpha space, "Come on, come on, hobo! Move your smelly butt and give the guy his space!" Ralph reluctantly let her lead him away a good distance, as to not to bother Alpha.

Alpha then closed his eyes and concentrated. He began to float in the air as bright pixels started to float around him. As he began to focus more, even more pixels appeared and swirled around him. Alpha was then soon glowing as he seemed to glitch. Ralph and Vanellope watched in awe as he displayed his ability. It took a full minute until he was consumed in a bright light and shook the game land after a flash of light exploded around him and small glowing pixels fell like snow.

Ralph and Vanellope uncovered their eyes to see Alpha on the ground unmoving. "ALPHA!" Panicked, Vanellope glitched right over to Alpha and tried to shake him awake.

Ralph cursed himself for letting Alpha do this when he remembered that his code may not have been able to take this kind of data all at once.

Vanellope tried desperately to find a way to revive him, but everything she tried didn't seem to work. She then put her ear against his chest and listened. Her eyes shot open in fear and sadness, as she felt nothing, not even a heart beat. She looked down at Alpha's limp body as she tried to deny that he was gone. She clutched onto his jacket and started to tear up and cry.

Ralph lowered his head in shame for allowing this to happen. This was all his fault for giving him this idea. He would never forgive himself for this.

Vanellope laid her head onto his chest and cried out loud wishing and praying to have Alpha back.

Just then, his chest heaved in a full breath of air and his eyes shot open. Vanellope jumped back in shock at what just happened. She saw him awake and… just fine.

Ralph was shock as well and overjoyed that he was alive. He ran over to help Alpha sit up straight. Vanellope was still shocked and trying to recover from her tears.

Alpha looked around a little dazed, "Wha-what happened? Did it work?"

Ralph chuckled at Alpha's first reaction, "You just came back from the dead and all you're worried about is if the new racetrack was finished?"

"Dead?" Alpha asked confused.

"You… you died. Right in front of us," She explained in a quiet, shaky voice, "You had no heartbeat."

Alpha thought of it and then had a guilty look on his face, "Oops." he said apologetically.

"What do you mean, 'oops?' " Ralph, as well as Vanellope, demanded to know.

"Um, uhh... I may have… forgotten to tell you more about the mark the dragon gave me." he said meekly.

Vanellope then grew a rather upset face, "And what would that be?" she asked, crossing her arms and drumming her fingers on her arms.

"Uh, well, you see... The dragon took my heart out and ate it," Ralph and Vanellope took on faces of shock and fear, "NO! No! Not like that! It still beats inside the dragon and allows me to live, but I just don't have a heart inside me anymore."

There was a moment of silence until Vanellope tried to attack him, "YOU SNEAKY, DOUBLE-CROSSING, WEASEL OF A MILK DUD WHOPPER FACE ANIMAL COOKIE!" She screamed, "You had me worried sick to death that you died and I lost you forever and you went back on your promise!"

Alpha then grabbed her wrists to stop her from fighting, "Calm down Schweets, I'm not going back on my promise and… did you say 'I'?" Alpha asked noticing her use of words.

Vanellope froze after realizing it, too, and began to blush furiously. To avoid any further questions or investigation on the matter, she quickly changed the subject, "Oh! Hey, what about the track? Where is it?"

Alpha then suddenly forgot about the subject change and was over-excited to show them the new track, "Oh yeah! Come on, let's go get our vehicles!" Alpha ran off ahead of them to get his racer, back in Fix-It Felix Jr.

Ralph walked up behind Vanellope, "Why didn't you tell him? That would have been a perfect moment," He asked, not knowing why she didn't take the chance.

She shuffled her feet, "It's much easier said than done," She gave an excuse. Ralph gave her a disappointed look, "I'll tell him soon, don't worry about it!"

Ralph shook his head as he picked her up and took her to where her kart was, back at the castle. "You know, the longer you wait, the more harder it will be."

Vanellope looked down, agreeing with what Ralph said. "Yeah, I know."

"Tell you what; next time, if the moment comes again, I'll be there to help you as support to tell him," he reassured her.

Vanellope looked at him and smiled, "Thanks, bubble gum butt."

"No problem, gummy bear face," Ralph smiled back.

Later, Alpha returned to the castle with his bike, where Vanellope and Ralph were waiting, with Ralph riding on the back of her kart, "So, how do we get there?" she asked.

Alpha pointed to a candy cane cannon, "In there, of course."

"Of course." Ralph deadpanned not liking the idea a lot.

"Oh, come on, diaper baby, it's fun to be shot though a cannon," she said enthusiastically.

Ralph was still unconvinced. "Yeah, well you're not the one barely hanging on the back of a kart. Tell you what, I'll just let you guys go and…"

Before Ralph could set one foot down, Vanellope's kart zoomed off, with Ralph hanging onto the back of the kart as they blasted up into the sky through the cannon. At first, Vanellope was screaming for joy, but then noticed they were still heading up higher and higher.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked in a panic.

Soon they landed onto a multicolored Fruit By The Foot track. They then looked around to try and find out where exactly where they were.

"Where in the network did Alpha send us?" Ralph wondered.

Soon, Alpha landed near them, "So, how do you like it?"

"What kind of place is it?" Ralph asked.

Alpha smirked, "I got the idea from Mario Kart. It's a track in a space-like environment. Welcome to Starburst Trek."

Ralph and Vanellope looked around to see the world of Sugar Rush far down below. There were stars were made of glowing shaped marshmallows, the moon was a large jawbreaker, and the sun was a bright yellow gumball.

Alpha then began to give the tour of the track, "As you can see, the road is made of a multicolored fruit by the foot candy, with many twists and turns here and there, which I also added in a few places. I also split the race track into three near the end."

"Why would you do that?" Vanellope asked. She had never heard of multiple tracks separating like that.

"It's a surprise when you get to it," Alpha continued on, "There are also warp zones to glide through as well. Now, the race track hazards are what will make this the most challenging part. You got your shooting starburst…"

"Shooting Starburst? What kind of a hazard is that?" Ralph asked, unconvinced of the so-called hazard. Alpha pointed to a shooting starburst as it was coming down to crash on the track. It was an unwrapped, square Starburst which had a tail with the same color of the starburst and was made of sugar. Ralph and Vanellope looked at it in wonder until it hit the track and blew up in an explosion. Their faces of wonder turned into faces of shock and looked towards Alpha.

He shrugged, "Track hazards. Now, there is a trick to them. If you time their landing distance, you will be able to grab a power up where it crashed after the explosion clears. There are two parts of the track that has an area where these things fall down like crazy so watch out. Next is the whopper meteor shower part. It's on a road made of rock candy. Then there are several black licorice holes around here and there…"

"Black licorice holes!?" Ralph exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, that's what space has, you know?" he continued, "also watch out for the alien head pez candy dispensers," Ralph wipe his hand over his face in frustration, " I also added some wafer cookie spaceships that shoot pop rocks at you. And, to top off, the last hazard I created is a rock candy asteroid field."

Vanellope stared down the racetrack and it's many perils. Ralph worried about them trying this track, "Look, kids you don't have to race this track now; let's just wait till…"

"What are you, a big scaredy gummy bear? Of course we have to race it!" Vanellope shouted excitedly as she hopped into her kart and Alpha hopped onto his bike.

"Now, remember, when you get to that three-way fork in the road, one leads to the asteroid field, one leads to a open plain of shooting starburst with alien head candy dispensers, and the last one leads to a Milky Way river. Got it?" Alpha asked. Vanellope nodded with an overeager, goofy smile.

"Guys, just be careful, alright?!" Ralph warned.

"Don't worry, Ralph. I'll make sure she comes back in one piece, cuz we know she can't handle my track," Alpha called back.

"Oh please, I'm going to have to bring a flat shovel to scrape you off the road?" she taunted.

"You're on, candy nerd. Let's see who can get a flawless race," Alpha retorted.

They both placed ear phones to keep in contact during the race. Along the way, every once and awhile, huge, different colored lifesaver comets flew by and left a glittering facial image of each racer of Sugar Rush.

Then, the race light began to buzz, before it turned green to go and the two kids shot off onto the road at reckless speeds. Since it wasn't a race for the win, Alpha used his nitro boost to speed through the obstacles as a personal challenge. The first obstacle they drove through were the occasional shooting starburst that were easy enough to dodge. Next came a giant loop with a continuous speed boost to keep them on the track. Vanellope screamed in excitement from the adrenaline of speeding up and making the loop. Then, they came to a winding road that had wafer cookie spaceships come out and try to shoot them down with pop rocks. It was difficult to dodge, but they managed.

"Come on, Alpha, is this the best you can do?" Vanellope taunted him.

"Schweets, that was just a warm up. But tell me if you want someone's hand to hold when we get to the tricky part?" he shot back. Vanellope blushed when she thought about that comment.

Then was a part Vanellope did not expect. The road ended right in front of a large, spinning satellite made completely out of a tootsie roll. She looked over to Alpha and saw him confidently heading towards the end of the road. She then knew it would be fine and drove straight toward it, too.

As they flew off the end, they landed on the spinning satellite. They had to dodge and swerve to avoid the satellite's solar wings and antennas. Alpha rode off the right side and Vanellope tried to look over, afraid he fell off the road, but then she then saw him ride over from the left side.

"This thing has its own gravity pull, so you can drive completely around it." Alpha informed.

"Awesome!" She shouted and then took a spin around and under the satellite.

Then they reached the end and landed back on the road again. They came to a twisting curve that was circling the face of the bright jawbreaker moon. On the moon were alien head candy dispensers that shot out pez candy from their mouths at the racers. It took a while to pass, but the view was breathtaking, even for Alpha. Then, they reached a warp gate at the end of the road. When they entered, they hit a burst of speed through the warp as they flew though the swirling candy powdered wall of the warp hole.

Then, they came to the three-way fork in the road. It was a tough choice to make, as they all looked very exciting. Alpha ended up choosing the rock candy asteroid field. Vanellope, on the other hand, chose the Milky Way river. At first, she thought it was just a road made out of milky way candy that looked like a river, but as she neared the end of the road, she saw it was an actual river made of melted chocolate, caramel, and chocolate-malt nougat. She didn't have time to stop and flew off the end of the road and down towards the river, screaming. But then, she saw her kart transforming into what soon looked like to be a jet boat racer with her kart's designs still on.

She took a moment after landing on the river and speeding down the river before she regained herself, "Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk! This is totally awesome!" she shouted in pure adrenaline.

She rushed through the river as alien heads started to pop out and fire pez candy at her. She looked over to the asteroid field and saw Alpha, as he flew a jet aircraft that resembled his motorcycle. Next time, she was going to choose that path when she raced this track again.

Alpha flew, avoiding incoming asteroids and flying through holes of asteroids. Alpha was able to spin and flip out of the way of asteroids that almost hit him. Each stunt helped to quicken his turns to avoid collisions with the rocks.

Then, the tracks merged again and their vehicles turned back into regular karts. They were both racing down a straight track towards the finish line, which Vanellope thought was sort of strange. She expected there to be a final hazard. "_And where was the black licorice hole that Alpha talked about?"_

"Speed up, Schweets!" Alpha called out.

She began to feel a slight pull that was picking her up. She looked up and saw a huge black licorice hole above them, "Whoa!" she panicked and sped up quickly. Their karts remained on the ground as long as the kept up their speed.

Ralph was becoming restless, as Vanellope raced not only to finish, but to outrun the pull of the black licorice hole. Alpha was right next to her, cheering her to outrun the pull of the black licorice hole.

Soon, she crossed the finish line and skidded to a stop. Vanellope jumped out and bounced around on her kart, "I did it! I'm the flawless racing winner!"

"Your gummy eyes are in backwards; I clearly won the flawless race!" Alpha said, making a winning pose.

"By won, you mean won in last," She retorted.

"Last as in, last person on gaming network to always come in first," he shot back with a smug smile.

"Spice girl!" she name called.

"Chubby bunny!" he called back.

They began to playfully wrestle each other and roll around until Ralph called them, "Hey kids, look at the time!"

They stopped to look at the board, which showed Alpha's name as "ROX" at a time of 1:20 and said Flawless Race.

Both kids jumped for joy at the new top time score for the track. Ralph just clapped for Alpha. And Vanellope hugged him for the top new record.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" She shouted.

"Did what?" Alpha asked, confused. Ralph wanted to know as well.

"There is an unlockable upgrade to the game if someone is to beat the time of a minute and thirty seconds!" she explained.

Alpha and Ralph looked excited at the news, "So, what is the upgrade?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope shrugged, "Don't know. It's been so long that everyone forgot what it was after King Candy locked up our memories."

Alpha sighed, "Well, I guess we'll soon see, now won't we?" The others nodded, "So, what did you think of the new track?"

Vanellope then burst into hysteria as she felt the adrenaline rush all over again at remembering the thrill of it all, "Oh, my Everlasting Gobstopper! The track was so… and the hazards are so… oh! And the loops were just… and the transforming kart and satellite is completely… we went vroom! Then we whooshed! Next we zoomed and swished and boomed and… Oh I don't know what, but that was so amazing; I just loved it!"

"Well, it's bits and pieces of things I remembered from other racing games I played like Mario kart, moderating, and Sonic Racing Transformed." Alpha explained.

Vanellope then jumped onto Alpha in a hug, "This is the best track ever! I'm so glad you came to the arcade! I'm so glad we are all friends and I'm just… I'm just…" without warning or realizing, she gave Alpha a hard kiss on his cheek that left him frozen in shock and left Ralph shocked, but overjoyed to see her pull it off.

After realizing what she just did, Vanellope jumped off of Alpha and turned away, blushing like crazy. Neither said anything or dared to look at each other in pure embarrassment.

Ralph decided to cut in, "I think we all should call it a day."

"Uh, yeah. It has been a sweet... err, I mean cool day. Uh, yeah," Alpha stumbled over his words.

Vanellope shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Uh, yeah, it was really a uh… cool day."

After coming back down to Sugar Rush, Ralph already made his way back to his game, "Hey, Ralph, aren't you going to wait for me?" Alpha asked, confused of Ralph's hurry to leave without him.

"Uh, I just uh, need to go to Tapper's real quick. Why don't you escort your little princess to her castle and kiss her good night?" He half-joked.

"RALPH!" Alpha and Vanellope shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you two; I won't tell, I promise!" he then ran off to the exit, leaving the two red-faced kids alone.

"Um… d-do you need an uh, you know... Escort?" Alpha hesitantly asked.

Vanellope shuffled her feet and fiddled with her fingers, "Well, you don't have to if you don't really want to." she said in a meek soft voice. She knew Alpha wouldn't do it, now that he had a choice. He was like that to try to get out of everything if he saw the chance. She didn't know why she even asked and…

Just then, she felt his hand hold hers and she quickly turned to see him smile at her, "I'd be honored if I could, my princess." he said.

Her heart jumped for joy and felt all warm inside and giggly, like a little lovestruck school girl. She gave a small curtsy and let Alpha escort her back, holding her hand along the way. She would get Sour Bill to come for their racing vehicles when she could.

After Ralph took the train down the exit, a new figure in a kart suddenly appeared. She looked over the land of Sugar Rush and smirked, "Watch out, Sugar Rush, you have a new racer," she said as she drove down the colored ramp, "and her name is Flannery deBrûlée."

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. FLANNERY IS A REQUESTED CHARACTER TO MAKE THIS FAN FIC MORE INTERESTING AND ENJOYABLE, WITH NEW WAYS TO BRING MORE LAUGHS AND FUN. THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER, BUT I WANTED TO ADD ALL THAT STUFF WITH THE NEW RACE TRACK AND, IF ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING, ALPHA USED MOST OF HIS BOOST THROUGHOUT THE RACE TO GET THAT TRACK TIME. I HOPE I DIDN'T GO OVERBOARD WITH THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION.**


	10. Processing Data

**ALRIGHT; HERE WE GO NOW, WHERE THINGS GET A LITTLE DRAMATIC. FEELINGS ARE REVEALED, THOUGHTS ARE UNCOVERED, AND HELP IS GIVEN. PLUS, ALPHA FALLS INTO A REAL DEEP PROBLEM OF HIS OWN.**

**I do not own Wreck It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**PROCESSING DATA**

After Alpha escorted her home and hugged her good night, because the moment was still awkward for them, Vanellope asked Sour Bill to retrieve her kart. It had surprised Bill that she didn't actually order him, but asked politely, instead. He also noticed how she somewhat walked to her room with a bit of a dance in her steps and humming the way down. He just took it that she had a extremely well day of racing somewhere and called some of the guards to help retrieve and push the kart back to the castle.

Vanellope jumped flat on her bed and landed on her back as she stared at the candy ceiling. Her mind was swirling around the moment when she had kissed Alpha on the cheek. It still gave her the giggles and made her blush by thinking of it. She never thought in a million continues and extra lives that she would ever feel this way towards a boy. She always had the mindset that boys were gross and dummies. Thinking about even hugging a boy at that time sent unpleasant shivers down her body. The boys she knew were annoying and ordinary; none of them really thought about anything else but mostly racing or themselves. That is, until she met a boy called Roxus Cinnamus, a.k.a. Alpha. He didn't just want to race all the time after she met him on a good note, he wanted to go beyond the racing program. He did so many other things and wasn't afraid to get caught if he wasn't supposed to do it. He loved mischief and adventure as much as he loved the thrill of excitement and an adrenaline rush. He stood up to people who towered over him and fought with honor for those he called friends and that could be anyone he would wish to be friends with. He matched or outmatched her sassy attitude and witty comebacks, as well as his smart mouth. She loved how they would get into a heated fight, but then later turn it into a game and laugh after.

There was one thing when she kissed his cheek: his cinnamon spice taste that remained on her lips after. The smell was also pleasing so that it made her senses burn in a warm, sweet, spicy feeling. It also gave her a slight tingle in the nose that spread like a warm fire. She had never really tried cinnamon before, because she kept hearing everyone say it was a hot, spicy flavor. Now all she could do is crave more. First chance she got, she would go on a hunt for cinnamon-flavored sweets.

Vanellope's mind went back to Alpha and that moment. It was technically her first kiss to anyone. She never felt her heart flutter and soar. She wanted to just jump into his arms and kiss him on… "Whoa! Wait a minute! Where did that come from? I don't want to rush things like that! At least, not yet, anyways," she thought, trying to keep feelings under control.

Now that she thought about it, she missed Alpha's presence. She wanted him there with her to have fun, tell jokes, share stories, wrestle around a bit, and… just be here smiling at her or smirking; whichever one, doesn't matter, as long as it's at her. Then a sudden scary, but exciting thought came to her mind, "Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked herself in thought. She began to shiver with anxiety and giggle out of shy happiness.

"Rrrgh" Vanellope growled, pressing her fists against her head. This is driving her crazy! Is this how she is supposed to feel if she liked someone like this? She never had feelings for boys like this, so how could she know? How will she ever know? She needed to find someone to ask, but who is there that had this relationship without it being programmed in them? Everyone who had a certain someone was programmed to feel like that. One name came to mind.

Calhoun!

She was the only one in the arcade who not only fell in love with a character from another game, but married him as well. If anyone had a more in-depth understanding of growing feelings, it had to be her. Vanellope could be sure that she would not hold any information back from her, but lay it out flat and simple. She guessed that is what she liked about the pain in the brass lady.

That settles it. After closing time, she will go down to Hero's Duty and ask her about these new feelings.

**FIX-IT FELIX, JR.**

Alpha was having the same trouble as Vanellope as he paced around his room. After coming back from escorting her to her castle, his mind was going in circles around that small kiss on the cheek. More than once, he rubbed that very spot absentmindedly.

He had never been kissed before in his game or any other game on the console systems that he had entered back at home. Every time he did see someone kiss full on the lips, it made him slightly squirm in disgust seeing how mushy it all was.

It was always the same thing; guy saves the girl, girl falls in love with the guy, and the two share a mushy kiss and clinging to each other like leeches. So he had always avoided those situations by always fighting some monster or villain. After saving the damsel in distress, he would quickly head for a new game to start another game. But this, this was no mushy type of kiss like the ones he had seen before. This was nothing like those typical situations in gaming. This was simple, small, innocent, and… nice.

After being that close to her and noticing it, he remembered her tight and warm embrace as she threw herself onto him. She felt very delicate and soft; that made him feel like it was his job to protect her. It made him want to hold her again just to make sure she was safe. She also gave off a sweet scent of vanilla and cream fragrance that he noticed was still on his clothes. Now thoughts plagued his mind on what she might taste like if he kissed her cheek instead.

"Rrrgh!" Alpha growled as he hit his head against a wall in his house. Why did he just think of that right now? She was very close friend and he should not be thinking about her like that. He was not about to ruin their friendship by letting these childish feelings interfere, "But what if she's thinking about it too?" a voice in the back of his head asked.

"SHUT UP!" Alpha mentally argued back.

"You can't make me; not as long as I am here in the back of your head, lover boy, and there's nothing you can do about it." the voice retorted back.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Alpha mentally challenged the voice, "I'm going to Tappers," he said out loud.

Alpha decided he didn't want to be noticed and change into his Sonic saved character image as he entered the train tunnel to Game Central Station to head to Tapper's.

**TAPPER'S (during open hours)**

Alpha remained in the back hallway to the restroom. Occasionally, Tapper would come by to give him a quick, large mug of root beer float. He knew something heavy was on the boy's mind, and whenever he got the chance, tried to pry to help him out. In the end, Wolffang, as he now called himself, told him he would tell after closing time.

Little did Wolffang notice at the time, it was just about to be closing time and when the call sounded, Tapper came sat on the other side of the counter with a large mug of root beer float ready for Wolffang. Alpha rolled his eyes, and reluctantly took the seat across from Tapper.

"What about the customers? Aren't they going to invade on this conversation?" Wolffang asked trying to prolong the conversation.

"Not likely, I closed down the way in for minor repairs," he smiled.

Wolffang chuckled, "Clever old fart."

"So," Tapper began, "What's eating ya, mutt?"

Wolffang shook his head in humor from Tapper's remark and tried to speak his mind, "Let's just say I know this guy to make this easier, ok?" Tapper nodded. "This guy has always been the lone wolf and never need a special kind of someone in his life."

Tapper nodded, "Go on."

He never was interested in a life that involved… " Wolffang struggled to find the right words, "liking another uh, girl."

"Got you so far," Tapper waited for Wolffang to continue.

"They have been friends for a while and got real close like brother and sister, as I thought, " Wolffang paused as he drunk some of the root beer float, "But out of the blue, she kissed him on the cheek and now she has been plaguing his mind with the dilemma of knowing her as a friend or as a… well you know."

"Mmm-hmm," Tapper allowed him to finish.

"What should he do to keep himself from going insane?" Wolffang asked.

Tapper rested his chin on his thumb as he pressed his mouth against his closed fist in thought. Instead of just giving an answer, he decided to ask him some questions, "Well what is the two side of being just friends?"

"I don't know," Wolffang said, thinking about an answer, "I guess they would have a hard time being friends at all after that kiss. It might break that close connection," Wolffang took a sip of his dessert to think a bit, "But if they do go with it… it's just…" Wolffang struggled to think of a way to put it without giving away his secret, "It's a little complicated to explain my friend's side to get involved with anyone."

Tapper nodded, "Well, it looks like he's in a pickle."

"Tell me about it," Wolffang grumbled.

"Well, all I can offer for your friend is this: Take it easy and just continue like any other day to see how it goes," Tapper advised.

Wolffang nodded and took a large gulp of the root beer float and getting a brain freeze, "Well, let's start the normal day then, shall we?" he said painfully, with humor.

Just then, a racer from Sugar Rush walked into Tapper's and began to ask around the bar. The only reply she received was, "No." Then, she made her way to the bar to ask Tapper.

The racer sighed. "Excuse me, sir, but I was looking for another racer from my game named Roxus Cinnamus. I was just wondering if you had seen him."

Tapper shook his head, "Sorry, kid. I haven't seen him at all for the past two days."

Wolffang froze at hearing his Sugar Rush name being asked for. He tried to ignore it.

The racer sighed. "Oh, well. I just wanted to thank him is all." The racer turned away, with a sad expression on her face. "I'll just be on my way, then."

In case he had done something to anger this kid or cause any type of trouble, he just had to lay low and silent, but seeing her saddened expression, he decided to try and help. That is, if she wasn't looking for him to give him a pounding.

"I might be able to help you, kid," Wolffang said.

The racer turned around to look at the unfamiliar character, one eyebrow raised. "In what way? I doubt you've met the one I'm looking for."

Wolffang shrugged, "Well, if you want to turn away a helping paw then..."

The racer shook her head. "No, no, my apologies. It's just that if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Wolffang raised a suspicious brow, "By that, do you mean you are angry at him?" he asked, thinking she was blaming him for putting her in a spot for trouble.

The racer chuckled. "No, no, it's nothing like that. To put it in perspective, I was 'locked,' " using air quotes, "until Roxus 'unlocked' me."

Wolffang relaxed a bit, knowing she wasn't out for his head. At least he now knew what the new upgrade was after beating the new time record, "Well, word is, if you haven't heard, that he tends to be all over the arcade. He could very well be in any game, having fun or making his own fun," Wolffang emphasized on the word 'making', "but I could get in touch with him if you'd like, for a small fee."

The racer raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of 'fee' do you want?"

Wolffang raised his hands defensively, "Not a fee from me, but a fee from him. He likes to do this thing with everyone just to mess with them, believe me."

The racer sighed, but nodded. "Alright, then. It's a deal. I'll be at Sugar Rush. You'd better come through for me," She held her hand out expectantly.

Wolffang looked from his hand to hers, "Are you sure paws counts for making handshake deals?" Wolffang joked and shook her hand.

"Alright, I'll be sure he gets the message." he assured her, "And who should I say is waiting for him there?" he asked, not knowing her name. It would be weird if he showed up, knowing exactly who he was looking for.

The racer smirked. "Tell him Flannery deBrulee is looking for him."

"Got it, Flan foot," Wolffang said and turned back to finish his root beer float.

Flannery rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit of the game, but not before downing half of her own root beer float.

Wolffang saw this in the corner of his eye, "Tell me, Have you ever heard of brain freezes?" he called out, making sure she heard the question after she downed half her float.

Flannery simply shrugged. "Unaffected. Internal metabolism is different because I'm supposed to represent creme brulee. Can't argue with video game physics," Flannery got on the train to leave and gave a final wave to the mercenary.

"Logic is for smart people, anyway," thought Wolffang to himself. Logic is for the human world. "Well, I better get back home, then," Wolfang said out loud, to himself, as he stretched out.

Tapper nodded, "Just remember what I told you for your friend's problem."

"Yeah, yeah. One game at a time; I know," Wolffang said as he got up to leave for Game Central Station. He made sure as he traveled down the tunnel alone that he switched into his Fix-It Felix Jr. character image before the train stopped. He figured that he will show himself to Flannery tomorrow. For now, he had to speak to Ralph about this.

**HERO'S DUTY**

Calhoun was at a table in the mess hall with her fellow soldiers. They discussed about if everything that Roxus and Vanellope nearly destroyed was fixed. As they began to talk about what else needed to be done, a soldier came up behind Sgt Colhoun and stood at attention to address her.

"Sgt Calhoun, I have a matter that needs your attention," the soldier reported.

Calhoun was irritated after a long day of fighting bugs and was now being disturbed from her time off. "Can't you take this up with the another authority? I'm off-duty." she grumbled.

The soldier shifted nervously, "Uh, yes Sgt., I would, but that matter specifically asked for you."

Calhoun grunted and turned, "What do you mean asked for…" and there she saw Vanellope hiding behind the soldier, nervous from the other stares of the bigger, battle-worn men. Calhoun quickly assumed the worst, "Alright, where is Roxus!"

Vanellope raised her hands in a defensive plea, "Wait, wait, I came alone!" Sgt Calhoun lowered her guard… a bit, "I, uh… wanted to ask you a question," Calhoun raised a brow, still wary of the little kid's intentions, "A girl question," she finished.

The men at the table began to snicker and joke about Vanellope wanting girl advice or any advice at all from Calhoun. Vanellope blushed in temperament and tried to pull her hood over her face. Calhoun turned to give a deadly glare at the men. Naturally, they fell silent and froze in fear. Some went back to eating in awkward silence while the rest made up tasks to do to avoid pressing on the subject even further.

Calhoun turned back to Vanellope with a sympathetic look and motioned with her head to come with her, "This way, squirt."

The two made their way to Calhoun's room. Vanellope saw that the room still had markings from their last visit there that Calhoun had been trying to get out. Calhoun gave a displeased look at Vanellope when she started to giggle from remembering that one day and the prank on Jean. Vanellope saw the set of armor that still had the colorful drawing of feminine images drawn by Alpha. This brought even more snicker from Vanellope.

"You had something to ask?" Calhoun reminded Vanellope in a bitter tone. Vanellope tried to hold her laughter, "Or did you come to clean this all yourself?" she threatened.

Vanellope calmed herself to remember why she was there in the first place. When she did, she began to feel nervous again and unsure of how to ask.

"Uh," she began meekly, "How do you know… or what is it when you uh…" she paused afraid of how to ask the question. "For the love of Smarties, get it together, Vanellope! It's just a small question. Stop making it so hard to ask!" she scolded herself.

Vanellope took a deep breath, "HOWDOYOUKNOWIFYOUREALLYLIKEA BOY!?" she blurted out in one breath. She cringed, fearing she may have made the wrong choice.

Calhoun kept a straight face as she first tried to translate Vanellope's rushed question. After understanding the question, but not knowing exactly who she was talking about, she decided to try and dig deeper into the question, "Who are you talking about, exactly, kid?" she asked, straight to the point.

Vanellope should have guessed she would, "It's… a boy you would know," she hinted.

Calhoun knew the names of the boys in Sugar Rush and faces of other boys she saw around the arcade, but there was one boy she knew on a personal level. Not a very pleasant one, but she knew him enough to never forget about and always keep an eye out for. After narrowing it down, Calhoun didn't want to believe it.

"Are you out of your candy-headed mind?! Why would you fall for a boy like that little warhead? That boy is as trustworthy as a starved wolf in the middle of a herd of unguarded sheep," Calhoun said, with the most unsupportive tone she could give, "For your own sake, kid, just forget about that little pest before he destroys your life in the process. It seems that's all he's good for."

After the scolding and assault against Alpha, Vanellope just went on a furious defense, "DON'T you talk that way about Alpha!"

"That's not even his real name kid and don't raise your voice to me!" Colhoun shot back.

Vanellope froze, since she had called Alpha by his real name, and felt relieved after Calhoun thought she was calling him Alpha because he liked that name better than the one he said he had in Sugar Rush. She was grateful that she had dodged that bullet, but now she continued defending Alpha.

"I call him want I want to call him! But I will not stand by and hear anyone else call insults at him and get away with it!" Calhoun was surprised to see Vanellope acting this way over any boy, "I came here to ask you about something that has been bothering me ever since I kissed Alpha's cheek. After that, he has been on my mind like the shell on a candy apple and has been driving me crazy! So, I am asking you now and you better tell me what is going on!?" She began to pant after she was done screaming at Calhoun.

Calhoun was caught off guard by the sudden outburst of anger from the small child and what she just said that she had done to Roxus, as Calhoun called him by. Now Calhoun knew what she was dealing with and what Vanellope was trying to figure out about herself. Now, she had to put it as plain and simple as possible so the kid would get it.

"Kid, there is no other way to say it and probably no other way to make you understand," she paused to check if Vanellope was giving her full attention, which she obviously was, "You are in love with Roxus."

Hearing those words caused a huge lump in Vanellope's throat and started to make her feel sick enough to puke. She turned a bit pale and a little wobbly at the legs.

When Calhoun saw this, she placed the kid against the bed to sit down and turned on a fan to give her some air.

"I.. I can't be in love," Vanellope said in denial, "I'm too young for that. Alpha is too young for that as well, isn't he?" Calhoun just sat on a stool and let Vanellope vented her thoughts and feelings to clear her mind, "Sure I like him, but love? Love is for smelly grown ups with all their yucky kissing on the lips and touchy-holdy grossness," Calhoun tried to keep her temper in check, "and then they get married and do all this other stuff I don't know about and… it's just that… I can't or... we can't be in love."

Calhoun decided to take another approach as Vanellope was still in deep thought over the matter, "How did the kiss taste?"

Vanellope then smiled as she began to remember that moment, "Like a sweet spicy flavor that just tingles my taste buds and warm. The smell of him is warm and spicy as well and tingles my nose like nothing I've tried before and…" Vanellope soon came back to reality and froze in shock that she had been talking about all this right in front of Calhoun, who had a warm smile on her face, "No! it's not like that! It's just I-he uh, we didn't, that didn't uh…. Stop looking at me like that, dooty face!"

That was all Calhoun needed to hear, "Is it so bad to feel embarrassed like this about him?" Vanellope seemed to calm down as she thought over the question, "What if he's thinking the same thing about you? What if he feels the same way about you?"

Vanellope looked back up to Calhoun with a bit of a blush and a hopeful expression, "Do you really think so?"

Calhoun chuckled a bit from the kid's innocence, "Look how about we make a deal. I give you my blessings if you let me talk to him to set him straight about not ever hurting you along the process."

Vanellope didn't want to have Calhoun just go and tell Alpha everything, but if it meant that she would help her out and accept Alpha, then she would allow it, "But we are still kids, aren't we?"

Calhoun gave her a stern look, "How old were you when your game was plugged in?"

"Nine," Vanellope answered not knowing where this was going.

"And how long has your game been on?" Calhoun asked again.

"Fifteen years, why?" Vanellope asked.

"I'd say that makes you twenty four years old psychologically. Also, Roxus looks to be twelve, and even though he was an upgrade, he has been a part of the game and that would make him twenty seven in psychological terms." Calhoun explained.

Vanellope had never thought of it like that about her, but Alpha was a different story. He had said once that his game was released only a year ago. That would make him only thirteen years old, but then, he seemed to have so much wisdom and experience from playing in worlds on other games that made him more grown up. He had told her of leading men and women into battle and seeing many die all around him. He had seen tragedy and horror beyond what any arcade could ever know. If that didn't mature you fast enough, then nothing would.

Vanellope finally nodded to Calhoun. Calhoun took that for the go ahead to go find Roxus, "Just rest here a bit to calm yourself, okay, squirt?"

"Okay," Vanellope replied meekly, "Oh Tammy?" Calhoun turned to look back at hearing her first name from Vanellope, "Thanks, miss pain in the brass," Vanellope smiled brightly.

Calhoun gave a warm smile, "No problem, brat."

**GAME CENTRAL STATION**

Alpha was just about to head into Fix-It Felix, Jr. until he felt something like a puff of air in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a small, round object. He suddenly turned pale and fear grew inside him at seeing the golden, round, cursed object.

Alpha then threw it out into the crowd so not to intentionally give it to anyone. He sighed in relief as it vanished from sight. But then, something dropped on his head. He grabbed what ever it was and saw it again. This time, Alpha threw it down into the tunnels of the trains, "Whoa, that was weird," he said to himself.

He rubbed the front of his face and right after his hand left his face, the object fell into his hand. "DAMN IT!"Alpha screamed in his mind. This time, he walked up to a dinosaur that was wandering the station. When it opened his mouth just enough, Alpha quickly threw the object in his mouth and took off.

Alpha then hid in behind the counter at the desk, "Well, that's all done, then. There is no way that thing is coming back now," he clasped his hands together in victory and soon his face fell as he saw it on his finger.

"Damn this ring," Alpha said, annoyed.

Okay, new change in plans. Alpha had to go see Eggman about this. Alpha just had to get rid of this ring... The Arisen's Bond.

* * *

**YEAH, THIS IS SOMETHING I JUST THOUGHT WOULD MAKE THIS INTERESTING ALONG THE STORY AND BRING MORE OF A PLOT. ALSO, THANKS TO ONE OF THE FOLLOWERS FOR ASSISTING IN THE STORY. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE OUT THE NAME UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE.**


	11. Enough is Enough

**_-===***REVIEWS***===-_**

**IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK, CAN I GET SOME REVIEWS OVER THE WHOLE STORY SO FAR? THOSE WHO ALREADY DO, YOUR REVIEWS HELP ENCOURAGE ME TO GO ON, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR MORE OPINIONS. PLUS I'VE NOTICED NOW THAT I HAVE SPELLED CALHOUN'S NAME WRONG. SO BARE WITH ME AND KNOW THAT I WILL CORRECT IT THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE STORY FROM HERE ON OUT.**

**I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of the video games mentioned.**

* * *

**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH**

Alpha made his way into Sonic's game through the tunnel. He didn't bother to change his character image to Wolffang and made his way to Eggman's base. He was suppose to be concerned with what he has been feeling after Vanellope kissed his cheek, but this new turn of events pushed all other matters out the window. If he could not deal with this problem with the Arisen's Bond ring, things could get real ugly, and not just for him and Vanellope, but everyone in the arcade.

As he took the lift to Eggman's main lab, his mind was already thinking of ways to try and destroy the ring or at least delete it's code. Just as long as it was only Eggman that knew that… "Ralph is here," Alpha deadpanned.

Sure enough, after the doors to the lift opened, "Well, hello to you too," Ralph said, slightly offended.

Ralph was with Eggman, talking more about Alpha's existence and many charts on the wall of experiments to test Alpha on.

Alpha gulped as he saw the plans on the charts, "You're not going to dissect me, are you?" Alpha asked, nervously covering his stomach.

Eggman gave a full laugh, "Foolish boy, I wouldn't do that," Alpha sighed in relief, "Now, if we were sure you could respawn, then I would dissect you."

Alpha's relaxed expression dropped to a frown, "Gee, thanks for the caring nature," he said sarcastically.

Ralph patted Alpha lightly on the back, "Don't worry, kid, he was just trying to come up with plans to help your game over problem."

"That's right," Eggman assured, "I have been studying your code for some time. I was hoping I could find a way to give everyone a way to respawn outside their own game, but mostly me, of course."

"Of course," Ralph and Alpha agreed in unison.

"I found out that your code cannot mix with anyone's code except your own." Eggman informed.

Then, Alpha remembered again why he was hear in the first place. He would rather have Ralph not hear this, but this was too urgent to wait. "Eggman! I came with some troubling news."

Eggman was one to always take bad news for good news as he grinned, "Oh, splendid! What kind of news?" he asked, sitting back in his chair, pressing his finger tips together in thought.

Ralph grew concerned, on the other hand. He knew Alpha was one who liked to get into trouble and if there was something that he called trouble with a serious face on, then it must be bad. "What kind of trouble is it?"

Alpha hesitantly brought out the ring. Eggman and Ralph sat there, confused at the big deal over a simple ring, "You call this bad news?" Eggman asked disappointedly.

"It's from the game I was from back home," Alpha began to give out bits of information. Eggman's grin came back as Ralph's face turned to shock and worry that his game was showing up back with him somehow, "It's called the Arisen's Bond. Every arisen, like myself, finds one of these rings to give to one person only."

Ralph still didn't get the meaning of all this. At first, he thought it was a wedding ring of some type that he could only give when he grew up. Not for when he was still young, "So what? It's just a stupid ring."

"Shush, Ralph. There may be more to it." Eggman silenced Ralph.

"There is, actually," Alpha took a deep breath, " It's not important, but who ever I give it to, as the Arisen, the person and I will be forever bound to each other."

"What, like a BFF ring or something?" Ralph speculated.

"No, it's like giving it to someone, in my case, a… girl that I would call my…" Alpha paused as he searched for the strength to force out the last sufferable word, "B-b-beloved."

While Ralph sat frozen in shock, Eggman was laughing long and loud. Alpha glared at the fat doctor, laughing at his expense. Ralph was then planning to try and encourage Alpha, "Hey! Leave him alone, Eggman!"

Eggman soon calmed himself, "It was just a joke," he tried to justify.

"It could be a good thing that Alpha has this ring now," said Ralph trying to encourage the idea.

"WHAT!?" Alpha exclaimed, "Whose side are you on!? This thing might cause nothing but trouble!"

Ralph smirked, "What? There are some pretty young girls around the arcade around your age."

"NO! You fat dolt! Sorry for the insult," Alpha quickly apologized, "Why are you so interested in me getting a, a…" Alpha waved his hands trying to think of a word to use.

"Well, why not? What's wrong with getting a girlfriend? A lot of people get one in their games, so why not you?" Ralph continued to press the matter on Alpha.

Alpha began to count down reasons, "One, I don't have a game I belong to! Two, I would have to tell that girl all of my secrets and I can't expect her to keep them! Three, they are kids and giving this ring to them is like an instant marriage that doofy grown ups do! Four, everything that comes with such an intimate act like all that deep kissing, crossing the line touching, and…" Alpha paused to shutter, "that… that thing grown ups do in…bed."

Ralph's eyes widened that Alpha knew what grown ups did in bed as a couple, "Wait, how do you know that?"

Alpha blushed, "I… sort of uh… saw a bit of it here and there." he said ashamed.

"You peeped in on people doing that!?" Ralph accused.

Alpha waved his arms in front of him in denial, "NO! no! I just happened to walk in on it in games that I was exploring. I was in Grand Theft Auto and I was looking for a car that I could steal and happened to pick the worst one of all," Alpha paused to shutter at the memory, "It was some guy and girl that were uh… well you know."

Ralph then felt a great amount of sympathy for Alpha, "Wow. I'm sorry you had to see that, kid. That's rough."

"So, any girls you want to try and throw at me now?" Alpha asked expecting to get his point across.

Ralph decided to ask straight out. Alpha was too clever to see through anything he would try to scheme, "How about Vanellope?" Alpha's eyes widened and he stared at Ralph as if he had turned into a Cy-bug and then he started to laugh. Ralph was surprised by Alpha's change of expressions, "What? What did I say?" he asked confused.

"Ahhh, good one Ralph. And here we say you have no sense of humor," Alpha assumed Ralph was joking. But, Ralph only gave Alpha a stern and serious look. Alpha's expression changed from humor to a nervous grin, "You are joking, right?" Ralph placed his hands at his hips, giving the impression he wasn't joking at all. Alpha's face turned from nervous to pale, "Oh crap, you are serious."

"Oh, come on Alpha, why is it such a bad idea? If everyone knew the way you two were, they would all agree that you two are meant for each other." Ralph tried to reason.

Alpha was at a loss of what to say and started to stutter out reasons, "It's cuz we… I don't think she would… we can't just…Ugh! What do you know about this? We are kids and kids don't do stuff that this ring intends us to do!" he said turning around and crossed his arms.

Ralph sighed, "I know that she really likes you kid," Alpha relaxed a bit from his angry outburst at hearing this, "She is always thinking of you and can't wait for the next day to be around you to have fun. Vanellope always talks about you when we both hang out somewhere," Alpha sighed, not knowing what to do from here, "And if I suspect anything after she kissed your cheek, it's that she is beginning to love you."

Alpha turned to Ralph, "What do you want me to do, huh?!" Alpha asked Ralph for a good answer, "Do you expect me to give her this ring and everything will be just fine? Do you think I could protect her from anything that might happen?!"

Ralph gave alpha a confused look, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Alpha raised the ring to his face, "THIS is what could go wrong!" Ralph still looked confused at what Alpha was getting at.

Eggman wasn't so slow to get the point, "He means that some things from his game are starting to appear out of his own code."

Ralph now understood, "Wait, you mean you never had this with you?"

"No! That's the point. If things like this start to pop up from my game, this entire arcade is in danger! Creatures will be linked to me and will just respawn no matter how you kill them!" Alpha shouted, with fear evident on the possibilities of what next would come from his code, "That's why I came here not only to try to destroy this ring that doesn't belong in this arcade, but to try to find a way to block my code from unleashing something more horrible than a goblin from my game!"

Eggman once again pressed his fingers together and thought about this, "This is indeed a problem for the arcade and a real challenge to create something that will help block your code from bringing content from your game," Eggman stood up and placed a hand on Alpha's shoulder, "But I will find a way to help you. Just be careful if something you did or felt brought this ring of yours here."

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked not getting the advice given to him.

"If you had a strong emotion that happened to bring that ring into the arcade, your actions and emotions may be the key to bring forth more content from your game," Eggman clarified. Ralph nudged Alpha, hinting about the 'strong feelings' part. Alpha kicked his shin as hard as he could. It barely sent a pain in Ralph's leg, but he cringed playfully at the strike. "So, watch what you do and feel."

"Alright," Alpha said, annoyed that Ralph was probably grinning at him.

They both started to leave for the door, "Wait a moment! Where do you think you're going?" Eggman demanded.

"Uh, out?" Alpha answered.

Eggman shook his head, "Ralph, you can go. Alpha needs to stay and run some tests if he wants to fix this problem."

Alpha gave a suspicious stare, "Why do I have the feeling you want more than just the info to stop my problem?"

"I'm a scientist, can you blame me?" Eggman said shrugging.

"Well, I guess Flannery will just have to wait for closing time," thought Alpha. "Well, lets get this over with."

"Alright, Alpha, I gotta go back to my game," Ralph said to him as he was leaving.

"Wait, Ralph, I need you to take a quick message for me to someone," Alpha requested.

Ralph raised a brow, "Ah, and who may that be, lover boy?" Ralph mocked.

Alpha glared at him, "Not that kind of message and not to her! It's to someone named Flannery who's waiting for me in Sugar Rush. It's the upgrade that wanted to thank me for unlocking the time challenge."

"Okay, fine, but remember what I said about Vanellope," Ralph told him.

"Yes, yes, dump it Ralph." Alpha acknowledged rolling his eyes.

"That's Wreck-It Ralph!" Ralph called back.

"Whatever, bud!" Alpha replied.

"Now, here is a list of what you have to do for the tests while I'm gone," Eggman instructed.

"Aren't you afraid to leave me here to explore your lab?" Alpha smirked mischievously.

Eggman frowned, "Not if you want that help later on."

"Okay, okay, easy. I was only kidding. Go ahead and fight little fluffy animals again," Alpha mocked.

"They are more troublesome then you think!" Eggman said in his defense.

Alpha chuckled, remembering what he and Vanellope did to the silly hedgehog as a prank, "You'd like to think so."

After, Alpha soon began his tests that Eggman instructed him to do. If he had more time to spare afterwards, he would go explore Eggman's lab later. Alpha thanked the creator of crossed fingers.

**SUGAR RUSH**

The roster selected racers were lining up to race for the day until they heard someone calling out a name.

Flannery was skipping smarties across the chocolate lake, waiting for Roxus. She began to wonder if Wolffang even came through with his promise. Then, she perked up when she heard a engine roaring towards her and hoped it was Roxus driving up. No such luck.

Rancis drove over a hill and stopped in front of the lake and saw Flannery.

He then saw that she was indeed a girl that he had never seen before and decided to lay the old charm on her. Rancis approached her with a strut up to the new girl, "Hey there, sweets. You lost?" he asked, with a suave smirk.

Flannery looked behind her, hearing the sound of his voice and saw Rancis. She then rolled her eyes and said, "Nope. I know exactly where I am, thank you very much. And you are?"

Rancis brushed back his hair, "Name's Rancis, sweets. The most good-looking and sweet racing character in the game," he boasted, puffing out his chest.

Flannery rolled her eyes again. "You can stop boasting about yourself and being generally overconfident. Your kart is most certainly in need of a tune-up, for starters. Plus, you're not the sweetest; you're the most vain."

Rancis was struck with shock at how she nailed him dead-on without knowing him. He stumbled on, "Wha, I just... my kart is... I'm not... err."

Flannery smirked. "Being stuck inside a game's code for fifteen years has its advantages. For one thing, you know how everyone is programmed to be... Like you, for example."

"Oh, what does that prove?" Rancis said, offended, "If you really get to know me, you wouldn't want me to leave."

Flannery shrugs. "Who said I wanted you to leave? Bring your Kart over here so I can fix it up."

Rancis walked back to his kart, "Sure, whatever. But, you'll be surprised that nothing is wrong with it," He said confidently. Rancis then drove his kart over for Flannery.

Flannery nodded, opening up the hood. She cringed. "How long have you had this Kart for, anyways?"

Rancis looked confused, "What? I had it for over fifteen years and it still runs like chocolate milk."

Flannery raised an eyebrow. "Well, true. But, your kart is only mediocre as is. For starters, there's a small leak in the engine wall."

Rancis looked in to see the leak, "Well that could have happened on the way over," he tried to make an excuse.

Flannery raised a brow, "Has this happened before?"

"Uh, no," Rancis said obviously a lie. He decided to change the subject, "I just remembered, Roxus was going to be a little late in meeting you."

Just then, the rest of the Sugar Rush racers drove up on the two. Looks of confusion and surprise of seeing a new character was on everyone's faces. Vanellope was more satisfied to know that the new upgrade that Alpha unlocked was revealed.

After looking around in Rancis' Kart for a bit, she smirked at the sight of the other racers. "May I assume you guys are my competition?"

"Uh... who is this" Taffyta asked not impressed with what she saw.

Vanellope on the other hand gave a more warm welcome, "Welcome to my lands of Sugar Rush, uh, Flannery. I am President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Flannery smirked. "It's nice to meet you, President Vanellope, and most of you as well. Well, except for Taffyta, who apparently disrespects everyone at first sight."

Taffyta just crossed her arms and turned away, sticking her nose up, "Well you have to earn my approval if you want my respect."

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Like I did before you knew I was the princess?" Taffyta faltered from her snotty pose, remembering that moment, "I thought so. Anyways, I'm guessing Rancis told you about Roxus?" Vanellope asked.

Flannery nodded. "Indeed. Another thing; don't be too harsh on her; King Candy duped us all like the Trojan Horse he was."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Candlehead asked surprised.

Flannery shrugged. "I've been a part of this game's code since it was plugged in, so I've seen all the manipulations that King Candy's done to our code, including something to me. Originally, I was supposed to appear on the tenth anniversary of the game... However, Turbo edited that so it would be practically impossible. I guess he didn't want a new racer on the tracks."

Vanellope grew nervous that Flannery might know about Alpha, "Uh, what other things do you know?"

Flannery shrugged. "Only that an upgrade named Roxus Cinnamus appeared a few days ago and unlocked me."

Vanellope sighed in relief in the inside, "Okay then, flan head. Well, it will be a while 'til Roxus comes back, so in the meantime, how about I give you the tour of the place?"

Flannery shrugged once more. "Thank you for your kindness, but it would be useless. My time in the code means that I already know the layout back to front."

"Well, doy, how about we do it just to hang out until Roxus gets back?" Vanellope playfully said, "Let's say, starting at Starburst Trek?"

Flannery's eyes opened wide. "Starburst Trek? Now you're talking!"

Vanellope and the rest of the racers, with Flannery raced off to the cannon to lead them to Starburst Trek to start a friendly race, waiting for Roxus to come back.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

Eggman flew back home after another defeat by small, furry animals. That thought was starting to nag him after Alpha mentioned it. What kind of great genius was he if he couldn't outwit a bunch of animals? He blamed Sega for this. Well, it could be worse; for all he knew, Sonic could end up kissing some human princess in a fairy-tale ending, but that was just stupid. Who, in their right mind, would come up with a plot like that?

At last, Eggman returned to his base and entered into his lab and boy, was he shocked to see what happened. The lab lights were off and loud, booming music was playing that sent throbs into his head. In different parts of the lab, strobe lights were rapidly flashing and different-colored searchlights flashed and moved in every direction. Security laser lights were also shooting out in different directions and alarms were going off to the rhythm of the music. The worst, by far, was that all his robots were dancing to the music and threw TP's everywhere. To Eggman, this was anarchy and chaos in a very bad way to him.

He tried to make his way across the lab, avoiding the TP's and blinding lights. There were even robots that were launching themselves through the air. Finally, Eggman reached the heart of the trouble. There, at the main control console of the lab, was Alpha, in front of a big screen that displayed many images of bright colors spazzing out; he was acting like the DJ of a rave concert.

That was enough. Eggman flew down and hit the main reboot switch to the entire lab and everything went dark before the lights turned on and everything was close to being back to normal. All the party bots then sagged in disappointment and groaned.

"Aw, man, talk about a PHD to party poopers," Alpha said, upset of the intrusion on the party.

Eggman glared at Alpha with his hands balled into fists on his hips, "I thought I told you not to mess with my lab!?"

"You did, but I had my fingers crossed when I said I wouldn't," Alpha replied, as if he did nothing wrong, "Besides, grandpa, it's not like there was any major damage."

"You call that no major damage!?" Eggman pointed to his vandalized lab.

Alpha took in the view, "Well, it didn't look that bad in the dark." Eggman stepped forward to choke Alpha until he spoke again, "Uh, but I finished all the testing!" he said quickly.

Eggman froze in place for a bit before retracting his hands and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Rrgh, fine, then leave now, before I change my mind."

Alpha left in a flash to avoid any more trouble. Now, he made his way to Sugar Rush to try to find Flannery and see what she wanted.

**SUGAR RUSH**

After Alpha set foot in Sugar Rush, a realization popped up. He had no idea where to look for her. His best guess would be to check at the candy palace and see if Sour Bill had heard of her being about. He then used his coding to summon his racer, rode off to the castle, and arrived in no time flat.

Alpha was at the front door and knocked. Then, it opened and he heard a low monotone voice, "Yes?"

Alpha looked inside then down, "Oh, right, I keep forgetting how small you are, Tic Tac."

Sour Bill frowned a bit, "Well, it's nice to see you too," Sour Bill said sarcastically. If anyone could annoy him enough to use sarcastic remarks, it was this boy. "What do you want here?"

"I was wondering if you or Vanellope have heard of a new racer by the name of Flannery?" asked Alpha.

"The president is out for now and no, I haven't heard of this Flannery racer," Sour Bill answered, hoping it would make this kid leave. However, it did the complete opposite.

"Not here, you say!? Well then, someone should look after this place," Alpha said as he pushed his way into the castle.

Sour Bill tried to stop him by pulling on his jacket, "Wait a minute! You are not allowed in here without the president's permission and…WHOA!"

Alpha picked up Sour Bill like a bowling ball and aimed him towards an approaching Oreo squad, "Hey, Bill, ever know what a bowling ball feels like?"

"A... what?" Sour Bill asked, unsure of what Alpha was talking about.

Then, Alpha rolled a screaming Sour Bill down the hall and successfully tripping, more than knocking down, the squad of cookies, "YES! STRIKE, COOKIE BRAINS!" Alpha then took off down the halls to the Castle.

Sour Bill managed to scramble out of the cookie pile. "Get him!" He ordered. Soon, the chase was on to capture Alpha and stop his mischief spree.

**STARBURST TREK**

The three top racers came to a finish with Vanellope in first, Flannery in second, and Taffyta in third. Vanellope had a advantage from knowing the course, Flannery was a fast learner and got the hang of it after a while, but Taffyta had a hard time keeping up with all the new track perks and obstacles. They each took their place on the stands while the other racers cheered them on.

"Oh yeah! that was definitely better with all the racers!" Vanellope said excited.

Flannery laughed. "Oh yeah! That was amazing! Props to whoever created this track."

Vanellope snickered at the thought that she was the only one who knew, besides Ralph, about who made the track, "Come on everyone. Let's have a candy feast party at the Castle to celebrate a new track to use!" Vanellope hopped in her kart and lead the way to the exit.

The racers made their way onto the castle grounds and was surprised to see Ralph there heading up to the castle door.

"Ralph, ya big stinkbrain! What are you doing here?" Vanellope asked after glitching out of her kart.

"I thought Alph... Roxus was in Sonic's game, but Eggman said he was here, and I was going inside to find you if you had seen him." Ralph explained, nearly giving away Alpha's name.

"Wait, Roxus is here?" Vanellope asked excited and happily. She now knew what feelings she had for Roxus and wasn't going to let Roxus go not knowing them.

Ralph then looked to Flannery, "You must be Flannery."

Flannery nodded, jumping out of her Kart. "Well, we probably raced around the entire track on the way here, and I haven't seen him anywhere."

Ralph blinked, looking at the group. "Wait a minute. If you're all here, then who just went inside?" He said, pointing to the castle gates, which were left ajar.

Flannery sighed. "I guess we should all know the answer to that question by now." She quickly ran inside,

If anyone could put Vanellope into a panic for being mischievous, it was Roxus. She quickly ran inside to see things knocked over and heard the faint sound of Sour Bill shouting orders. She admired and hated that Roxus was able to get into so much trouble in so little time. "ROXUS!" She shouted after running into the castle to try and stop Roxus from causing anymore trouble.

"Alright, everyone; spread out in the castle and stop Roxus at any cost!" Ralph ordered and ran another direction in the castle to find Roxus.

Flannery ran inside right after her, and her eyes widened. "Wow... I'm impressed that a racer has such a destructive personality. Oh, well." She shrugged and ran off in a different direction along with Rancis, Candlehead, and Taffyta.

Around the castle, Oreo guards ran this way and that to find and capture Roxus, with Ralph and the racers also in pursuit.

As the four ran to find Roxus, Rancis tried again to flirt with Flannery. "You know my little Flan, some say I am just as great as Roxus is."

Taffyta grunted, "Really, Rancis? You have to do this now?"

"No one ever said that, did they?" Candlehead asked confused.

Flannery rolled her eyes. "First, you're not as great a racer as you say you are. I was at least two places above you in the race. Secondly, there's a small leak in the engine wall of your kart and your brakes need to be oiled. Third, Roxus was the one who unlocked me, not you. Q.E.D."

"Well I, uh... meant personality-wise," Rancis tried a different approach.

"Will you just stop it, Rancis? You're making me sick," Taffyta scolded annoyed.

"Maybe we should get you home, then," Candlehead suggested in concern.

"Not that kind of sick, Candlehead!" Taffyta shouted.

Flannery rolled her eyes. "Rancis, you're most likely the vainest racer in the game. Your logic is flawed."

"You know you like me." Rancis persisted.

Flannery sighed. "Just quit while you're ahead, Rancis."

"Not likely," Rancis continued with a wink.

"Flannery, I promise to stop picking on you if you can shut him up!" Taffyta offered.

Flannery shrugged. "What do you want me to do... Knock him out?"

"I don't care if you shove five candy warheads down his mouth." Taffyta clarified.

Flannery sighed. "So much for the sweet, lovable world of Sugar Rush."

"Spend a couple days with this boy and say that," Taffyta deadpanned.

"That would actually be a good thing," Rancis said smugly.

Flannery face palmed. "Well, this is not how I wanted to spend my first few days in Sugar Rush," Flannery sighed and looked at Rancis. "Listen... will you be quiet for a while if I fix up your racer after all this nonsense is over?"

"Will do for you," Rancis said as suave as he could.

"Can you fix mine, too?" Candlehead asked hopefully.

Flannery nodded. "Sure... I'll check it out right after I finish with Rancis'."

Just then, they ran into Roxus from across a hallway. Roxus was holding a golden wrapped chocolate vase and stopped to observe his situation. He looked back to see Oreos closing in from behind and looked ahead to see three racers and Flannery. He had to put on the ruse that he didn't recognize her and, with a smirk, planned to evade the group, "You'll never take me alive!" Roxus declared defiantly and ran towards the racers with the Oreos hot in pursuit right behind him.

"Let's get him," Taffyta commanded and charged towards Roxus.

Flannery face palmed and grabbed a nearby hexagonal sprinkle from the wall, throwing it at Roxus.

Roxus saw the sprinkle and threw the vase at it. After it collided, Roxus used that as a distraction as the racers and Oreo were caught completely off-guard as Roxus was high above their heads and started swinging on the licorice chandeliers and away from the group down the hall, where the four racers had come from.

"Not today, dum dums!" Roxus jeered as he got away.

Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead collided into the Oreo guards after not looking where they were going. That only left Flannery as the only one able to pursue Roxus and wonder how he was able to reach the licorice chandeliers at that height.

Flannery blinked. "This guy has unique abilities I've never really seen before. Interesting," She began to dash after him, avoiding several of the chandeliers that had fallen to the ground.

Just as Roxus thought he was in the clear, he found himself across from Vanellope, "Oh, this day keeps getting better and better."

"Roxus, stop this right now! I have something to tell you!" she demanded.

Roxus wasn't the type to easily give up without a fight, "Tell you what, if you can get me, I'll stop. I will only make one move to try to avoid you."

Vanellope took the chance and started to glitch towards Roxus, just as he planned.

Right when she was about to take Roxus, he stomped against the wall with his foot, which sent him skidding to the side and causing Vanellope to tackle right into Flannery when he moved. the two tumbled in a tangle of limbs.

"Thank goodness for Pop Rock soles!" Roxus continued down the hall until he started to make his way up the stairs.

Flannery sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Vanellope.

"I guess we're really going to get him now?"

With her other hand, she grabbed another hexagonal sprinkle.

Vanellope grabbed her hand, "Don't underestimate that boy. He will most likely have the upper hand." She pulled herself up and dusted herself off, "Got a plan to catch him?" she asked.

Flannery shrugged and held up the sprinkle. "Well, I can throw these pretty well; like throwing stars, I guess," She threw the sprinkle at a candy cane spike on one of the walls which broke off the tip, causing it to fall right into Flannery's other hand, "Will that help?"

Vanellope thought for a moment, "I think I got something. We just need to corner him again. Let's go," she ran up after Roxus up the stairs.

Flannery shrugged and ran after her, muttering, "I can't really argue, now can I?"

Roxus kept up his mischievous rampage throughout the castle evading guards, dodging racers, and from time to time using Sour Bill as a soccer ball and even making the guards forget about chasing Roxus and trying to steal the Sour Bill ball away from Roxus until he slipped away and the guards remembered what they were doing in the first place after Sour Bill shouted at them. Then, Roxus began swinging from the chandeliers again, while the racers and Ralph ran after him... Not because they were trying to catch him, but because they were running from the chandeliers falling down behind them. Ahead, he saw Vanellope swinging on the chandeliers towards him, "Alright, cupcake, you want to play chicken? Then, let's play." The two were swinging towards each other both determined to try and swing straight. Just before Roxus was about to let go of the Chandelier he was swinging on to leap for another, Vanellope yelled, "NOW, FLANNERY!"

Flannery threw two sprinkles, which severed the two chandeliers in front of Roxus and caused them to fall to the ground.

"Try and fly now, buddy."

Roxus was unprepared and fell with the chandeliers with a crash. Everyone stood around and waited for Roxus to climb out. "Alright, Roxus, we caught you, now come out," Vanellope called out. Still, everything was silent. "Come on, Roxus, we know you're in there. We saw you fall with the crash," Ralph said, in case Roxus was acting like he escaped, somehow. Things were strangely silent and still. "Roxus?" Vanellope called out, worried.

Flannery frowned. "Oh, dear... he should respawn, right?"

Vanellope darted forward and tried to remove the clutter covering Roxus, "Roxus! Say something, you idiot!" Ralph came in to help with the mess as well, "Don't you die on us now kid!" Ralph shouted to Roxus.

Flannery steps back in shock. "I... I... what?!"

They finally removed the wreckage from Roxus and saw him limp on the ground. Vanellope covered her mouth in shock as Ralph froze in fear of what this was.

Flannery took a few more steps back, collapsing to the ground. "I... I... No..."

"HA! gotcha didn't I?" Roxus sprang up smiling. Ralph fell back over in surprise, the racers jump back startled and Vanellope went from shock to furious. Roxus then cringed under her glare, "Uh... not cool?" he asked sheepishly.

Vanellope pointed a finger deadly at him, "You! YOU! YOOUUU!"

Flannery grabbed two more sprinkles from the surrounding walls, enraged as well.

Ralph was able to grab Roxus in one grip before anything happened, "What in this candy-created world do you think you were doing!" he scolded, shaking Roxus in his grip.

"Hey, it was just a small joke. It's not like it's the end of the power cord," Roxus defended.

Flannery walked up alongside Vanellope, putting a hand on her shoulder. With the other hand, she offered a sprinkle to Vanellope, "Want one? Target practice is fun," She threw the remaining sprinkle so that it ricocheted off of one of the walls and knocked off Roxus' hat.

"Hey, watch the hat! It's the only one of its kind." Roxus said, concerned about his hat, "You're worried about your hat!?" Vanellope asked, outraged and taking the sprinkle, threatening to throw it right at Roxus, "You almost died, scared us to death and you are worried about your HAT?!" Well, of course it sounds bad if you say it like that." Roxus said jokingly.

Flannery glared at Roxus as well, "You not only made us think you were dead, but you made me think I had killed you. I would rather have deleted my own code then have that kind of guilt on my conscience!" She grabbed another sprinkle from the walls. "What were you even thinking? You're taking Carpe Diem WAY too far."

Roxus crossed his arms and pouted. "Maybe you guys should try to have a bit of fun," he muttered.

Ralph glared at Roxus, "We need to talk outside, kid."

Soon, the four of them were outside in the Laffy Taffy woods and away from the others. Roxus was feeling like he was about to be placed in a long time out by grown ups.

"So, what are we talking about?" Roxus asked.

Vanellope looked at Roxus in anger and something that Roxus couldn't place. Ralph was giving a look that said that he should know what the subject was, but Roxus disregarded it.

"Do you really think that you are not that important so that you would to kill yourself over some stupid thrills?" Ralph asked Roxus in a stern voice.

Roxus grumbled, "It's not like I would cause the arcade to end."

"Why do you act like you don't matter, Roxus?" Vanellope asked in a hurt voice.

"Why do you guys act like the world will fall apart if I'm gone?" Roxus shot back.

Flannery raised an eyebrow, seeing the two. "Perhaps someone's will. And mine almost did, anyways, from that little stunt you pulled!"

Roxus rolled his eyes, "Okay, look, I'm sorry I scared you guys to make you wet your candy wrappers. Can we just forget this whole thing ever happened as a way of forgiving me?"

Ralph couldn't help but chuckle at Roxus' way of apologizing, "Only if you promise, with no crossed fingers, that you won't fake a death again."

Flannery shrugged. "I might, but I think miss Vanellope might have a harder time."

Vanellope stood there with crossed arms and a stern look. Roxus made his best puppy dog face with a smile, "Will you pwetty pwease fowgive me, Vanewwope?"

Vanellope struggled with herself to stay mad, but the absolute silly way Roxus apologized was quickly breaking her resolve. In the end, she broke into a giggle and hugged Roxus, "Okay, ya big dum dum."

Flannery chuckled. "Typical manipulator, that one."

Roxus then began to bounce around with enthusiasm, "So, Flannery, word on the circuit said you wanted to see me for something?"

Flannery nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for officially unlocking me. It feels like heaven on earth to not be trapped in the code anymore."

"Well, it's good to know that Wolffang didn't send me to someone out for my head," Roxus joked.

"Who's Wolffang?" Vanellope asked confused.

Flannery shrugged. "The Sonic character that told me he would find Roxus for me."

Ralph looked at Roxus, knowing he had a part in that deception. Roxus then gave a shrug, "Hey, I have roots you don't know about."

Ralph decided it was time to hang out somewhere. "Hey, guys, let's go to Tapper's for a root beer float."

All three kids perked up at the mention of the idea.

"Hold on, let me go get some cherries and sprinkles!" And like that, Roxus was off in a flash.

Flannery face palmed. "And just like that, he's gone again."

Vanellope stared at Roxus running off in a daydream and a big smile on her face. Ralph caught sight of this, "I guess some of us don't mind," he said, giving Vanellope the hint.

Vanellope quickly shook the expression off, "Yeah, well, Roxus is Roxus," She quickly stated.

Flannery chuckled. "Evidently more to some people than others."

**TAPPERS**

The three headed for Tapper's and waited for Roxus to get back. Since the castle was too messy for a celebration, they decided Tapper's was the next best thing. But, Roxus was gone for a long time and Vanellope was getting on edge.

"Man, where is he?" Ralph wondered

"He better get here if he knows what's good for him," Vanellope grumbled while shaking the remaining contents of her float.

Flannery raised her eyebrows. "Anyone want to go look for him?"

"That won't be necessary!" They heard Roxus say from across the bar. They looked over and were disappointingly surprised to see that Roxus had brought the whole gang of Sugar Rush over with him. Ralph gave a scolding look at him, "What? The more the merrier, right?" Roxus asked, shrugging with a fake innocent look.

"So, where do we ask for the root beer floats?" Taffyta asked.

"Right over there where the nice fat man is," Roxus directed.

Flannery sighed, thinking to herself, Oh, great... More of Rancis' futile attempts at flirting.

As if on cue, "Why hello, my Flan pudding," Rancis greeted Flannery in his suave way.

"Oh, so you two have met before. Well, this will be interesting," Roxus said, amused.

Flannery glared at Roxus, holding up a sprinkle, which she had taken with her from Sugar Rush. "Don't make me use this, both of you."

Rancis took a step back. However, Roxus just chuckled and used the point of his finger to steer it away, "Please, Flanny, you do not want to pull a weapon on me." Ralph nodded to take Roxus' advice.

Flannery rolled her eyes, putting the sprinkle on the table. "Just try not to embarrass me. My temper is very short after that Surge Protector nearly confiscated this."

"Oh, you met ol' short circuit face. Well, next time stick with me and he won't cause you grief," Roxus patted Flannery's shoulder.

Ralph was surprised to hear this. "Seriously? And here I was walking around getting harassed by him every time I went in and out of the station," he said, aggravated, dropping his hands on the counter and shaking the whole thing, "You could have told me about the stress-free pass of yours."

Roxus shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Flannery nodded, "I'll keep that in mind," she sipped her float patiently.

Rancis made one last attempt and scooted next to Flannery, "Sure you don't want to share?"

Roxus then shot out his fist and punched Rancis a good few feet away. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment and then resumed when nothing big broke out into a fight. Roxus slapped his hands together to ease the tension that was building, "You're welcome."

Flannery sighed, "Thanks... I needed that."

Roxus then took a seat between Flannery and Vanellope, "Hey, Taps! give me the king-sized float mug!"

Ralph almost choked on his drink, "Roxus, don't you think that's a little too big for you?"

"Don't you think you should take a bath for the stench?" Roxus shot back.

Ralph frowned, "Fair enough."

Flannery chuckled. "Well, this should be interesting."

A huge mug of a root beer float came sliding down the bar counter. Roxus had to get on the counter and use all his weight to stop the mug. Then, he had trouble trying to pick it up by the handle and then trying to lift it by wrapping his arms around it as much as he could. Sadly, that didn't work either, no matter how hard he tried.

"Come on, big boy, can't you even pick up a little root beer float," Vanellope playfully mocked.

Roxus frowned, "Hey, Donkey Kong, come give a kid a hand," Roxus demanded.

Ralph came over to help lift the mug slowly for Roxus as he began to drink as much as he could put in his mouth. Ralph was surprised that Roxus was still chugging the whole thing. Vanellope sat back amused as he continued to gulp it down.

Roxus then got half way to his drink until he pushed back the mug and clung to his forehead in a brain freeze, "URGH! Yeah a new world record for someone who isn't programmed to be immune to brain freezes! ARGH! that hurts!"

Flannery crossed her arms. "Well, you didn't have to rub it in..."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I gave myself a massive brain freeze that hurts like a Jawbreaker to the head," Roxus tried to make a joke of the moment.

Flannery laughed. "Bit off more than you could chew, huh?"

"More like sipped up more than he could drink," Vanellope said and then laughed hysterically.

Ralph chuckled, "You can also say that you are not too hot a thinker right now."

Roxus glared at them while he still clung to his head, "Oh, nice, I'm glad to see my pain is turning this place into a stand-up comedy joint."

After Roxus' brain freeze was over, he climb up his mug and got a straw to sip it with.

"Good idea, Roxus, I think you should take it easy for a while." Ralph advised.

"Think that much and you'll have a pain in the head worse than a brain freeze." Vanellope joked.

Ralph frowned offended, "Why do I need a pain in the head when I got you?"

Flannery chuckled. "I believe the term for this is, 'An eye for an eye'?"

Roxus just chuckled and began to sip from his straw. right when he was in the middle of sipping his float, another straw entered in. Roxus turned to see Jubileena Bing-Bing sipping right nest to him. Roxus stopped his sipping from the shock of seeing her right next to him sipping from the same mug.

"This mug taken?" Jubileena asked, with a bit of flirt in her words.

Vanellope then turned from her laughing to see what was happening. Her laugh instantly halted and her face turned from shock to enraged. Ralph looked to what made Vanellope stop laughing and his face fell as well to see what was about to happen.

Roxus tried to scoot away nervously, but then the unexpected happened. Vanellope tackled Jubileena and a fight began as the two girls rolled around, slapping and scratching each other.

"Kitten Fight!" Rancis shouted out. However, hat only ended up with a slap to the face from Taffyta.

Ralph and Roxus stood by, trying to decide to break up the fight or not.

"What is your problem, Vanellope!?" Jubillena asked, irritated by Vanellope's sudden behavior.

"You're the problem!" Vanellope shouted back.

"I was only taking a sip with Roxus! Why should you care?" Jubillena protested.

"I CARE BECAUSE HE"S MY BOYFRIEND!" Vanellope screamed.

Gasps were heard throughout the bar and everyone froze in shock. Vanellope and Jubileena froze in mid-fight at what was just said. Ralph was surprised that she said that in a situation like this. Roxus was the one most shocked and surprised.

"W-w-what?" Roxus stuttered nervously.

"Oh, sweet Mother Hubbard," Ralph said uneasily.

Flannery sighed. "No... Comment."

* * *

**YEAH, IT GETS A LITTLE DRAMATIC, BUT GOOD THING I PLACED HUMOR IN IT TO SORT OF BALANCE IT OUT RIGHT? AGAIN THANKS TO THE FAN WHO ASSISTED ME IN THIS. (Name will not be mentioned... yet). JUST A SIDE NOTE, I HAVE JOINED A FANON WIKI FOR WRECK-IT RALPH AND MADE SIX CHARACTERS INCLUDING ROXUS BUT ALTERED A BIT FROM THIS FAN FIC. JUST IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT OR NOT.**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


	12. Gamer Girl Trouble

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT TO ADD MORE TO MY STORY. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE SURPISE AT THE END. THANKS TO THE STORY FAN WHO ASSISTED IN THIS STORY.**

**I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any of the games mentioned.**

**GAMER GIRL TROUBLE**

* * *

Everyone waited for something to be said. It was the most awkward situation any of them had been in and most unexpected. Eyes shifted and silence continued until all that could be said was, "How?" asked by Roxus.

Vanellope struggled to look Roxus in the eye. She knew what to say, it was just that she was afraid of what he would say or do or act in response to her confession, "I... I..." she stuttered finding it the most difficult thing to do to just tell what she has been waiting to tell him.

Ralph came up to Vanellope and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm supportive smile and nodded, "I'm here kid."

Flannery was impressed. "Wow... talk about loyalty." She admired that some bad guy from a different game could be so supportive to a child from another game.

Vanellope gained more confidence from her longtime friend. She then took a big breath and looked Alpha straight in the face and made him all the more nervous, "Ever since I saw you at the bakery."

Roxus still felt a bit uneasy when that day was mentioned. It always reminded him of how much trouble he got into after, "Well that's a weird way to start off with," Roxus said in humor.

Flannery smirked. "Well, go on. I haven't heard this one yet."

Ralph lightly shook his head at Flannery, "Maybe later, kid."

Flannery sighed, but nodded. "Very well. I'm a patient person... most of the time." She glared at Rancis.

Vanellope laughed from Roxus' way to always making a joke in the heat of things, "That's also what I liked about you," Roxus smiled nervously from only making things more awkward, "You always put a smile and joke on things no matter how awkward or troubling things get." Vanellope began to walk towards Roxus as he began to back step to try and keep reasonable distance from her, "You are just so fearless and fun to be around with your mischief and sense of humor."

"Oh, this is so sweet," commented Jubileena, admiring the show.

Taffyta face palmed herself, "Keep it together, Bing."

"How come no one is like that with me?" Rancis complained.

Flannery face palmed. "Why do I even bother?" She picked up the sprinkle and gave a death glare to Rancis.

Rancis quickly shut his mouth and averted his eyes in fear.

Roxus continued to back walk, "We-well, uh, what do you expect? I-I-I mean, anything else would just be a lie, right? I just-just go around pretending to be an overgrown, smelly wrecker, right? No offense, Ralph."

Ralph rolled his eyes and chuckled. Roxus took that as he was gonna let him get away with that one.

Vanellope continued to approach him with half-closed, admiring eyes towards Roxus, "And I am happy that you never compromise yourself from who you really are."

Roxus looked for support from anyone.

Ralph shrugged, "It's all you, kid."

Roxus then looked to Flannery.

Flannery shrugged. "I take no part in this. Everyone has their own problems to deal with."

Roxus glared at them, "See if I help you guys again."

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Vanellope said sweetly. Roxus still took offense to the name and narrowed his eyes at her. Honestly, it made her giggle, "Are you afraid of a little girl?"

Roxus finally backed up into Zangief's knee, who was enjoying this child romance drama. Roxus could smell the reeking smell of sweat and body odor from him to know who exactly who it was without looking, "It's not so much the little girl I'm afraid of, it's what is going on inside that little Schweetz head of yours. Also, the smelly man behind me assaulting my nose."

Vanellope was close up to Roxus, "Why don't I show you then what's in my little Schweetz head?" She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in.

Roxus panicked and slipped under her and around, "YEAH! I uh… I got to go uh... I need to see uh..." Roxus struggled to think of something, "IGOTTOGOSEESOMEONEBYE!" he said in one quick breath and bolted out the exit.

Vanellope stood there watching Roxus run away. She didn't know whether to be confused or hurt by Roxus' response. Ralph came and patted her back. She looked up to him and asked with a pleading look, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, he is just nervous. Just give him time to sort this out." Ralph reassured.

Flannery nodded. "Yeah... he'll come to his senses eventually. Just don't rush him."

**SUGAR RUSH**

Roxus came to the only game he knew that he could let out his frustration at without messing with the game. He took a candy cane and started to swing and bash pieces of candy around him in the Laffy Taffy Woods, "Why do girls have to be so... so... ARG!" Roxus yelled out.

He thought she would have tried to hide it as best as she could or at least figure it was just a silly childish crush. But no, this had to be let out like a teen drama game like The Sims or something. If only things could be as easy like that; to keep a friendship and be alright with it. But no, he had to be in an arcade where this stuff doesn't apply to one game. Where characters from a game can fall in... No have feelings for others outside their game. "But I'm not from this game. It can never work," Roxus thought depressingly to himself.

This only frustrated him more. He swung his candy cane into a tree and broke his weapon. In rage, he threw it out into the woods and hit his head into the trunk of the tree.

There was a small plop sound followed by a loud, "OW!"

Roxus flinched, thinking he may have hit one of the racers who decided to come back to Sugar Rush. He crawled up over the hill where he threw the broken candy cane and saw that it was someone he never seen before. Someone was lying down next to the candy cane Roxus had thrown.

Roxus was hit by a great amount of regret that he might have killed another kid. He ran over to the boy and started to panic, "Oh great, I killed him," Roxus assumed, "Okay, I can fix this. No one saw, so I just need to get rid of the body in the taffy swamp and that's that."

Roxus grabbed the boy by his legs and tried to drag him off.

The boy blinked and flipped backwards out of Roxus' grip. "Dude, what do you think you're doing?"

Roxus jumped back startled, "AHH! Zombie!" Roxus grabbed a small marshmallow, since it was the closest thing, and threw it right into his head, which bounced harmlessly off the boy's head.

The boy facepalmed. "Dude, you didn't kill me in the first place... just a glancing blow. It did hurt, though."

"Kill you?" Roxus laughed sheepishly, "What makes you think it was me?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, first you called me a zombie. That means you thought I was dead, and you're the only one around here. So... you basically sold yourself out."

"Heh heh, smart one, aren't we?" Roxus searched around, "you're not going to tell, are you?"

The boy sighed. "No. I'm not really a fan of any of the other racers in this game."

This caught Roxus off guard a bit, "Really? Why all the foul mood on everyone?" he asked.

The boy glared at Roxus. "You wouldn't be questioning me if you had to live in this forest for ten years and had to go through what I went through!"

Roxus gathered a bunch of fallen marshmallows to rest on, "I have time to hear a long story," he said as he took a mini marshmallow for snacks to eat.

The boy sighed. "Alright. My name is Noctus Chocoleo. I used to be a Sugar Rush racer, but then they ostracized me because my kart was different than theirs. I was rivals with Rancis Fluggerbutter, which blasted vain... Anyways, when Princess Vanellope was away, Rancis challenged me to a race. During that race, he knocked my Kart off the track, breaking it. I've been living here ever since, waiting for someone to fix it."

Roxus nodded at the conclusion of Noctus' story, "Hmm, well for one thing, don't be too ** at Rancis; he suffers through enough with just being himself," Roxus mocked, "And second, I may be able to help with your kart."

Noctus raised his eyebrows. "You can honestly fix my racer?"

Roxus crack his fingers, "Kid, you have no idea what I am capable of, but you can't watch me do it, capeesh?" he warned.

Noctus raised his eyebrows. "What kind of secrets are you holding back from me?"

"If there is one thing you should know about me, it is that I am a magician of secrets," Roxus said in a playful mysterious voice, "and a good magician never reveals his secrets."

Noctus rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's in the underground section of my gingerbread house. I'll take you there now."

The two boys made their way to the spot where the kart rested underground. Roxus observed the house, "So, how long have you been living here again?"

Noctus sighed. "Ten boring years."

"And you never thought of getting revenge on Rancis?" Roxus asked curiously.

Noctus sighed. "I tried a few times, but Rancis always managed to escape and leave me in the dust. Anyways, after a while, King Candy came into the picture. He said he would kill me if I ever showed my face again. And even when the game was reset, Rancis wrecked my racer again when I took it out for a test drive."

"Well then, after we're done with your kart, I will give you a sample of a pro prankster at work." Roxus said with a mischievous smirk, "Now, where is this kart of yours?"

Noctus opened a trapdoor in the floor, revealing chocolate bar stairs downward. He motioned to Roxus. "I'm waiting, sorcerer."

"So what does your kart have? Basic engines, candy based nitro boost, Anything I don't know about?" Roxus asked, wishing to know what he was dealing with.

Noctus rolled his eyes. "Backwards, motorized trike; melted chocolate oil slick ability. No nitro boost, but that sounds cool."

Roxus made sure Noctus was out of the way of the trapdoor and out of the underground room, "Wait here and prepare to be amazed," Roxus hit his fist against the wall and caused the trapdoor shut tight and lock itself shut while Roxus went to work.

Noctus rolled his eyes and sat back in a chair, attempting to act patient.

He began to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair, sighing to himself.

Only three minutes passed before Roxus kicked the trapdoor open with surprising force, "Sorry, I got to remember the kind of kick these boots of mine give out. Anyways, your kart is ready!" He said while motioning Noctus down to his renewed kart.

Noctus, startled, leaped out from his chair and landed on the floor. "Wow... That was pretty fast." He jumped through the trapdoor to find his racer, the Dusk Rider, revving its engine. It had a sleek, dark chocolate body with three chocolate-frosted cookie wheels. Noctus smirked. "Impressive, mage. Do I get my three wishes now?"

"That's a genie, peanut butter head. You don't get three wishes, but you get a all new hot cocoa nitro-based engine, adaptability to the Starburst Trek course of changing into two different types of racers when activated, and a set of aerial stunt controls for when you hit a ramp and get a short burst of speed when you successfully perform the stunt. Nothing like my drag racing motorcycle, but enough to keep up."

Noctus started laughing. "Close enough. Thank you so much!"

He held a hand out to shake his.

Roxus shook his hand with much enthusiasm, "No problem. Now, let's go set up the perfect prank for Rancis."

Noctus smirked. "That sounds perfect."

**TAPPER'S**

Ralph left to go rest up for tomorrow morning. The Sugar Rush racers still hung around Tapper's and were having the time of their lives in this place chugging down root beers and root beer floats. All except for Vanellope, who was at a booth alone.

Vanellope was on her fifth float in deep thought with what happened a moment ago. She was trying hard to think why Roxus acted the way he did. Was it because he was still a child and not fully caught up with mental puberty, was it because she wasn't enough for him, or was it because he never wanted to feel like someone was trying to control his feelings? Nothing was getting any clearer and the floats weren't doing anything to help either.

"What do I have to do to get him to like me?" Vanellope asked herself.

Flannery sat down, only on her third float. "Don't get yourself too down about it. He just needs to figure out what he truly feels is all."

"Does it take this long for boys to think this through or are they just morons?" Vanellope spat frustrated.

Flannery shrugged. "Most of them are just stupid, like Rancis and the Swizz. However, your friend Roxus is shrewd, clever, and sarcastic... Perfect for you, in other words. He'll take his time to think things out."

Vanellope dropped her face onto the table, "Or, he has found something to take his mind off of it," she said, depressed.

Flannery shrugged. "There's no way to know but to find him."

"Do you know where to look?" Vanellope deadpanned. Knowing Roxus, he could be anywhere in the arcade.

Flannery shrugged again. "I'm not sure. I would try Sugar Rush, though. Maybe he's gone back to his roots."

"Vanellope laughed a bit. "If only you knew where his roots really were from," she thought to herself. She gulped down the last of her float before getting a brain freeze. "URGH! Not again!" Vanellope winced in pain.

Flannery frowned. "I have to head back there, anyways. I'm going to check out a few of the other racers' Karts and maybe give them a tune-up along the way." he smirked. "That is, if I can ever get them out of Tapper's."

Vanellope nodded while trying to calm her brain freeze, "It's a good thing you don't get these like Roxus said."

Flannery blinked in surprise. "Wait... how would he have known that? The only one that I ever revealed that to was Wolffang. How is that even possible?"

Vanellope tried to think through her brain freeze, "I don't know. Who is this Wolffang?" she asked, truly not knowing.

Flannery shrugged. "Well, he's a wolf from the Sonic Games with green eyes and slicked-back hair... kinda like your friend Roxus."

Vanellope paused in fear that Flannery was catching onto Alpha's identity. She thought quickly, "Maybe they are just close friends to have the same hair style? I mean that wolf guy could have told Alpha about that little part about you," she hoping that would end it.

Flannery nodded. "That is true... But your friend has been acting strange lately, as if he's trying to maintain a secret." She sighed. "Well, I have other things to think about."

Vanellope sighed in relief that the subject was dropped for now. She began to think that Alpha did have a lot to think about other than this relationship that she wanted with him. It was like he had the whole world weighing down on his shoulders, and yet he was able to take it one game at a time. So, for now, she guessed she could let Alpha have some time to think about it.

"So Flanny," Rancis said to Flannery as she was asking the others about tune-ups. Rancis even tried to use the nickname Roxus gave her. "How about I give you a test run in my kart? My seat is big enough for us to squeeze in."

Flannery shook her head. "One, don't call me that. Two, that won't be necessary, I've already located the problems and should be able to fix it if we go back to the lake."

"Well then, lets just take my kart for the fun of it," He winked.

"Rancis, I am warning you to stop this if you don't want to be beaten up by a girl!" Taffyta threatened, shaking her fist at him.

Some of the other girls walked up, "Can anyone join in?" Snowanna asked.

Flannery raised her eyebrows. "Let's at least give him a fair advantage." She smirked. "You have ten minutes to drive in Sugar Rush before we come after you." She picked up the sprinkle. "I would hurry, if I were you. The clock is ticking."

Rancis stumbled over himself as he hurried to his kart, "We need more boys in this game!" he said as he ran.

Flannery chuckled. "Like that's going to happen any time soon." she put one hand on Vanellope's shoulder. "If you'd like to take your mind off the present situation, we're going to attack Rancis. Want to come along?"

Vanellope found a whole new fire to fuel her old spark, "Is Sour Bill sour? Of course I want to come!" Vanellope said as she ran to her kart to try and be the first to chase down Rancis.

Flannery chuckled and ran to her Kart as well, pulling up beside Vanellope. "We said we'd wait ten minutes before we start chasing him, but honestly; everyone's just going to charge. I'm going back to the castle first to get some sprinkles to throw at him. Want me to bring some back for you?"

"Hershey's yeah! And see if you can't get Roxus to join in." She drove off, not caring about the ten minute head start.

Flannery laughed out loud and zoomed off towards the castle.

**SUGAR RUSH**

Roxus and Noctus were setting up a trap on the starting line. After this, Rancis would think twice about prejudice towards others for unique karts, "This is where Rancis always like to place his kart before the racers." Roxus said in a sinister grin.

Noctus smirked. "Perfect. I must say, you're a prankster genius."

"You should have been there when I went out pranking the arcade with..." Roxus then remembered the situation he was in.

Noctus raised an eyebrow, but was wary of his pause. "Well, I'm sure that was glorious... Magnificent, even. Anyways, all we have to do is wait for Rancis, right?"

Roxus gathered himself up, "Yep, but first you need to make your entrance to the racers again. Do you have a plan for that?"

Noctus sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I'm not sure any of them even remember me."

"Awesome! Now this leaves a window for you to remake your first impression! Maybe you can come in like Miss Pain-in-the-Brass and put a new meaning in intimidation." Roxus said, enthused at the idea.

Noctus raised his eyebrows. "Who... What, now?"

"Oh, don't worry; you'll meet her sometime. Anyways, what I mean is you can now show them not to mess with you be showing off what you can do in your new kart," Roxus explained.

Noctus raised an eyebrow. "That would be egotistical, superficial, and would make a terrible impression on the racers. Surely you have a better idea?"

"Think of it as a prank, then. See the look on their faces when you come in and scare the living fudge frosting out of their candy bottoms," Roxus said, with mischief evident in his tone.

Noctus chuckled. "You call them to a race... I'll do the rest."

Soon, they heard engine roars heading in their direction, "Speak of the devil cake. I'll come around from that audience stand over there at the far end and pretend that I've never seen you before so they don't get suspicious," Roxus said and then ran over to hide behind the last audience viewing stand to hide. Noctus then prepared himself and his new kart for when they arrived.

Noctus sighed as he sat in his restored Kart, waiting. He thought to himself, "How many of them will remember me? Will there even be anyone who will speak to me after I do what I'm about to do?" As the roars came closer, he moved his racer over to the side of the road, where it was hidden behind a container.

Soon, Rancis came in and rode to a stop to hop out of his kart and hide underneath one of the stands. Vanellope came out after Rancis hid himself and skidded to a stop near his kart and started to look around for him. The other racers soon followed behind her and looked around for Rancis as well.

"Where did he go?" asked Taffyta.

"He couldn't have gotten far without his kart. He is around here somewhere," said Jubileena as she approached Rancis' kart.

Vanellope then began to think of a way to find him, "Hmm, what would Roxus do?" She thought to herself and then came up with an idea. She started to rub her tummy, "I am so hungry," she said loud enough to be heard around the starting line, "I think we should eat this yummy kart to satisfy our hunger."

Snowanna joined in, "Yeah, I think I could use a bite myself."

As the racers began to walk over to Rancis' kart, he jumped out from his hiding spot and ran to them pleadingly, "No, Please! I am sorry for what I said at Tapper's, just don't hurt my kart!"

Rancis was on the verge to cry. This was enough to let Rancis go by Vanellope's standards, "Alright, ya big wuss cake, but you better be more nice to us from now on," Rancis nodded eagerly and ran to his kart to hug it.

Roxus peeked out around the corner to wait for Noctus to make his pranking entrance.

Noctus was stifling a laugh at what just happened. However, he knew what had to be done. When he saw that the coast was clear, he threw a small-sized cereal straw at Rancis' Kart, and it stuck on the dashboard. Noctus smirked. He pulled out a small remote control from a compartment in his trike and pressed one of the buttons, causing the engine to roar loudly. Noctus smirked. "This is going to be too easy," he thought.

Rancis screamed while falling back and away from the active kart. The others jumped in surprise at the sudden start up of the kart.

"How did you turn on your kart, Rancis?" Gloyd asked. Rancis only shook his head, too shocked to speak.

Noctus had the Kart start to ride in circles around the racers, which gradually decreased in size, forcing them closer and closer together. Noctus chuckled at the mischief he was causing.

Roxus was enjoying not only seeing the prank, but encouraging another to do it for him. The racers tried to get as close as they could as the crazed kart circled closer.

Taffyta held onto Candlehead, "What is going on!?" She cried.

Candlehead started crying as well, "It's a ghost! I don't want to be haunted!"

"Look, I like my adrenaline pumping, but this is too much," Swizzle said, afraid for the first time.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Taffyta wailed.

The kart pulled to a stop, revving its engines.

Vanellope slowly approached the kart in order to try to take control of it, "Be careful, it might be haunted," Minty warned.

Vanellope stepped next to the side of the kart in order to see what made the kart start on its own.

The Kart began to drive around and around Vanellope before suddenly breaking down and coasting to a stop. Noctus pressed buttons on the remote control, but nothing happened. He sighed. "Karts these days," he thought to himself.

Vanellope, again but slowly, approached the kart and looked inside. At first she saw that nothing.

"What is it?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope shook her head. Then she noticed a small straw on the dashboard and pulled it out to inspect it, but nothing was really noticeable about it, "There was a straw stuck in the dashboard for some reason."

"Who would pull some sick joke like this?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope only knew one person that could have done this, but he would have come out laughing by now. This really stumped her.

Noctus took this as his cue and revved the engine on his motortrike, circling the group once before stopping and pointing at Rancis, smirking. "Now that is what I call sweet, sweet revenge."

They all turned to see the boy who spoke. To some of them, he looked familiar, but to others he was completely new. His kart was an eye catcher with its all new design and freshly made candy materials.

"Um, who are you?" Vanellope asked.

Noctus smirked. "My name, my friends, is Noctus Chocoleo."

Rancis stepped up in front of the racers with a suspicious look, "Have we met before?"

Noctus glared at him. "We were rivals since this game began. Ten years ago, you ran me off the road and destroyed my racer in the process. Even when the game reset, my racer was still destroyed out of your malice when I decided to take it for a test drive. Don't say we haven't met; I was there since the beginning!"

Roxus decide to come in, "Hey guys, what's all the commotion?" Roxus made a faked expression of shock, "Oh. Well what do we have here?"

Rancis kept his focus on Noctus and his intimidating dark glare towards him. He now remembered Noctus and what he had done to him, "Wait; look, that was just a little joke."

Noctus' death glare increased tenfold. "A JOKE?! You destroyed the only hope I had of racing! I couldn't race for ten long years because of you! I was forced to sit on the sidelines while you people raced to your hearts' content! You are not getting out of this, Rancis."

The racers tried to intervene to help Rancis, but Roxus blocked them all. Vanellope was surprised by this, "Roxus! What do you think you're doing!?"

"This is between them and can only be resolved by them," Roxus said in a serious tone, "Don't get in their way."

Noctus' glare ceased, however, and he sighed. "Look. I know you weren't trying to permanently scar me, but it worked. But, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. Roxus seriously revamped my racer, so I'm slightly less furious at you." He then turned to the other racers. "Besides, as long as you guys let me back on the roster, I'm good." Noctus looked at Rancis' Kart. "But, I wouldn't suggest racing in the current condition of your Kart... it's busted."

Rancis gave a Noctus a nervous smile, "Well, I'm glad we don't need to get violent about this."

Unfortunately, Rancis was then grabbed by the back of the neck by Roxus, who squeezed hard.

Noctus blinked. "Roxus? What in the name of Swiss Cake Rolls do you think you're doing?!"

Vanellope wondered the same thing. "Roxus! You just said this was between them!"

Roxus tightened his grip and caused Rancis to cringe, "Now that is over, he will now have to deal with me for such a dishonorable act!" He made Rancis look him dead in the eye. "This will not end quickly."

"Roxus, this is crazy!" Taffyta tried to reason, but her words fell on deaf ears.

A sprinkle flew from behind the racers and slashed right in between Roxus' hands and Rancis' necks. An angry Flannery strode up towards the spectacle, overstocked with "sprinkle stars." She glared at Roxus.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens?!" she threw two sprinkles, which knocked off Roxus' hat and Rancis' peanut butter cap. Noctus blinked, thinking, "Wow. That's some impressive deus ex machina right there."

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Roxus said in a growling voice. Everyone backed up, feeling this was about to get out of hand.

Noctus frowned. "This was never what I intended. You don't have to go this far." He placed a calming hand on Roxus' shoulder. "This is a matter of honor to you, is it not? So settle it in an honorable fashion. Do not let your rage get the better of you."

"I have not even begun to use my rage!" Roxus looked at Rancis and then completely changed his mood, "cuz I was just faking the whole time and I got you all!" Roxus then started to roll on the floor laughing while everyone just stood shocked, confused, and relieved, "Boy, you should all have seen the looks on your faces!" he continued to laugh.

Noctus facepalmed. "Well, that was impressive, annoying, and overdramatic. I'm quite intrigued that such a thing is actually possible." Flannery sighed and picked up the sprinkle that she had thrown. "Roxus is indeed Roxus."

Noctus smirked. "So... this is a racing game. Can't we all just race now? I'm getting tired of standing here trying to interpret this joker."

Rancis just glared at Roxus, "I wasn't afraid, I was just... playing along," he lied.

Vanellope was not happy that Roxus fooled her again like this. It was one thing to play a joke to trick someone, but another to think the one you cared about has turned completely into a monster, "Roxus?" she said in a scolding voice and crossed arms.

Roxus stopped laughing, "Uh-oh. Momma is not happy."

"You're darn toot sweetin' right I'm not happy, you big jerk!" She shouted.

"Geez, can't I play any kind of joke around you kids?" Roxus rolled his eyes.

Noctus sighed. "Perhaps we have gone too far this time. We should at least do something to relax."

Vanellope took this moment to her advantage, "How about we go for a swim at Fruit Punch Falls?"

The other racers seemed to think it was a good idea as well. Roxus, on the other hand, suspected a different reason for this trip.

"Really? I thought you would want to go racing this new... old racer instead." Roxus tried to change the plan of destination.

Noctus blinked. "Wait... Where are Fruit Punch Falls?"

Flannery sighed. "We should decide what we're doing first. I don't want to listen to these two argue, so I'm going to fix Rancis' Kart. Be back in a few." She opened the hood and began making repairs.

"Well, we haven't gone on a real swimming vacation for a while; I think it's a great idea." Taffyta agreed.

"Swimming party!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"Does this mean the boys can be in shorts only?" Jubileena asked, her question being more referred to Roxus.

"Wait a minute! Is this a swim vacation or a peep show?" Roxus said, nervous about the whole idea.

"Oh, don't worry about Jube; she acted like that with Rancis before you came." Taffyta assured.

Roxus burst into a laugh, "Oh my Gobstoppers! You were attracted to Rancis?"

Jubileena grew red with embarrassment, Oh don't worry about it we all learn from our mistakes." he said with his arm around her in a head lock to give her a light noogie. Jubileena enjoyed the close contact anyway.

Vanellope pushed them apart, "Okay, it's settled; now, let's go." she said before pointing a warning finger to Jubileena.

Roxus sighed and looked to Noctus, "You ever have girl problems?"

Noctus sighed and nodded. "In the old days, Minty and Crumbelina were always after me. They probably forgot me by now, though."

"Lucky you. Hey, could you give me a lift before they ask me to?" Roxus asked.

Noctus nodded. "Get on. Where's your racer?"

"I left it back at..." Roxus paused, knowing he almost gave away his secret again, "At my... uh, temporary home in Fix-it Felix Jr."

Noctus smirked. "Game-jumping? Sweet!"

He drove out towards the exit, Roxus in tow.

**FIX-IT FELIX, JR.**

Roxus pointed out the way to his hidden home behind the dump pile. "Well, it's not much, but its home."

Noctus smiled. "Considering the time you had and the building materials available, you did really well. I'm impressed."

Roxus began to think of his situation with Vanellope and decided to trust Noctus with this. "Hey, um, Noctus? How much do you know about relationships going to the next level from friendship?" he asked, heading to open the hidden door to his motorcycle.

Noctus smiled. "They can be dangerous, but are completely worthwhile. It means you and your partner have practically no secrets from one another... Takes some of the responsibility off of yourself. Also, you're pretty committed to your significant other... Practically never being apart. It's dangerous because you both know practically everything about each other, but it's worthwhile because you have someone who you can trust with anything." He smirked as he walked up beside him. "I practice poetry in my spare time."

"No kidding," Roxus gave a light punch to Noctus' shoulder, "Well then, let's say that there was something that was preventing this relationship from progressing; say, I don't know, an apocalyptic event of some sort. What would happen then?"

Noctus raised an eyebrow. "What type of apocalyptic event?"

"Now, I'm just speaking hypothetically, but let's just say the end of the arcade as we know it." Roxus said, shrugging.

Noctus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And you feel fine?" He sighed. "Well, I guess it depends on the feelings the guy had for the girl. If they're really strong, go with it. Maybe she can even help this guy fight off said apocalyptic event."

"Well, let's hope that is possible if that even does happen." Roxus finally brought out his racer. "So, you are saying to risk an apocalypse to gain a relationship?"

Noctus shrugs. "If the feelings are strong enough. I have heard the saying, "Love conquers all."

"Well, we'll see if this hypothetical apocalypse can be conquered, but first," Roxus brought out his motorcycle to life with a load engine roar, "To the falls!" Roxus used a boost start to zoom right out and through the exit nearly running over Gene.

Noctus laughed and zoomed off after him on his trike, which accidentally knocked Gene backwards. He muttered a quick, "Sorry!" before following Roxus back to Sugar Rush.

**SUGAR RUSH**

The two boys came riding to Fruit Punch Falls. The other racers were already splashing around in the punch pool below the falls. Some of them were sitting on the sugar sand shores. All the racers were in their bathing candy suits. Both of them parked near the other karts. Roxus nudged Noctus and gesturing over to Minty and Crumbelina. "Getting any old feelings, lover boy?" he mocked.

Noctus glared at him, blushing ever-so-slightly. "The feelings were one-sided, for your information. Don't make me bring Jubileena into this."

"Bring it on, cherry face," Roxus playfully challenged, "HEY MINTY, CRUMBS GUESS WHAT!?" he called out attempting to tell them their forgotten past.

Noctus sighed. "Just know I've put a cereal straw antenna on your bike."

"Well just know I was able to remake your trike less than three minutes. I can break it and fix mine even faster than that." Roxus warned with a smug smile, "The choice is yours, my apprentice."

Noctus sighed. "Fine; go ahead. I'll be elsewhere."

"Oh, come on; grow a sense of humor." Roxus slapped Noctus on the back, almost pushing him into the punch pool.

Noctus sighed. "I have one... it just doesn't run rampant."

"Well then allow me to give it a little push," Roxus then gave Noctus a shove into the punch pool on top of Gloyd. Roxus started laughing out loud, "Talk about a punch line."

Gloyd came back up in panic "Help! I'm drowning!"

Noctus face palmed. "Dude, you're not going to drown. Can't you swim?"

"Stand up, Gloyd," Crumbelina said.

Sure enough, Gloyd was only waist deep in punch, "Oh, heh, what do you know?" he said, embarrassed. Everyone had a good laugh at him.

"Hey, Roxus, why don't you come in?" asked Vanellope from the middle of the pool.

"I will, just wait there and I'll be back in thirty seconds," Roxus placed his hands out, "Look, no crossed fingers. I promise to be back." he left soon after that.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Minty.

Noctus shrugged. "No idea, but I don't think I'm going to like it."

"I bet it's nothing the ol' Swizz can't handle." Swizzle said, confidently smug.

"Woo-Hoo!" a faint voice shouted not too long after from over the falls.

"What is he up to this time?" Taffyta asked, unimpressed.

And from the top of the falls came a candy cane log with Roxus riding it off the waterfall and straight down into the pool with a great splash. Vanellope and some others were caught in the great splash and were washed on the shore in a wave.

Swizzle crawled back to his feet, "Are you insane!" shouting at Roxus.

"Would life be fun if people weren't?" Roxus replied with a smirk.

"I"M NEXT!" Vanellope shouted with excitement as she and some others began to climb up the falls to find another candy cane log to ride off of.

Noctus smirked. He then thought of something else and drove off in his motortrike.

As the others were taking rides down the falls, Roxus made his way under the falls to just relax in the showing punch. Nothing reminded him of his home game like being under a waterfall. He missed the open lands of adventure and danger, the constant fights with bandits and goblins, the nice quite towns on the beach... he missed those days. For now, while everyone was having fun, he would sleep in this spot of his.

All of a sudden, Noctus began to swerve around the other logs in the falls by using the water form of his trike. He shot off of the falls at full speed, transforming his racer into its air form and flying a loop-de-loop in the air before landing it, shifting it back to land form as he skidded to a halt.

Minty was impressed, "Whoa, how did you do that!?"

Noctus smirked. "I was able to wire manual control of the kart transformations for Starburst Trek. It took a few minutes, but the results are just perfect."

"How did you get your kart back, anyways. I thought Rancis trashed your last one?" asked Gloyd.

Noctus chuckled. "Roxus is a wizard. That's all I'm gonna say."

Taffyta shrugged it off, "Fair enough."

Vanellope looked around and noticed that Roxus was missing, "Has anyone seen Roxus?" she asked around.

"I thought he was here a while ago," said Taffyta, unsure.

"His motorcycle is still here, he wouldn't leave without it right?" asked Swizzle.

Noctus sighed. "He should still be around here somewhere. His bike isn't completely hidden, so he'll be close by. The only question is... Where?"

Everyone started to look and call out for Roxus, but due to the water falling around him in the waterfall, he couldn't hear their calls. Vanellope started to get worried that Roxus just took off without his bike.

"Does anyone have a clue where Roxus could be or at least have a wild guess on where he is?" Vanellope asked around.

'He might have gone to the castle to get something." Taffyta guessed.

"What about Starburst Trek to race it alone?" Candlehead suggested.

"If he went there, he would have taken his bike, now, wouldn't he?" Jubileena pointed out.

"Oh, right, heh heh," Candlehead giggled embarrassed.

Noctus smirked, getting an idea. "One of you get a Sweet Seekers power up and return here. I can find him from there."

"I actually have one in my kart's secret stash compartment," Swizzle admitted nervously.

Gloyd picked up on what Swizzle meant, "You were keeping that for a last resort cheat, weren't you?" he glared.

"Hey, look at the bright side; at least I'm giving it up, right?" Swizzle said sheepishly.

Vanellope snatched the power up from Swizzle, "I'm keeping an eye on you, cheater." she then gave it to Noctus.

Noctus opened up the seeker and began rewiring. He took out a cotton candy swab from a compartment in his trike and swabbed the handlebars of Roxus' bike. He then put the swab back in and closed the seeker. "Alright; this baby's ready to be fired."

Flannery saw this and glared at him. "What are you doing? We don't want to kill the guy!"

"Wait, what?!" Vanellope exclaimed, "What is it with boys and destruction? I want to find him, not a sweet seeking missile!"

"How is this supposed to find Roxus, again?" asked Taffyta, trying to figure out the plan.

Noctus sighed. "Relax, guys. I deactivated the Warheads candy on the seeker and used the cotton candy swab to attune it to Roxus. The worst it's going to do is bruise him."

Vanellope frowned at Noctus, "Hey, genius, if you are so smart, why didn't you take the seeking system from the candy and place it in a compass?"

Noctus frowns. "Would if I could, madam president. However, I don't have the technology to pull that off at the moment. I mean, if I had another half-hour, I could probably figure out a way to do that... It would be faster if someone's Kart had a GPS or something."

"Doy, Roxus has the most upgraded ride. Just hack into his motorcycle," she suggested, "Are you trying to deliberately hurt my boyfriend?" She said flatly.

The other racers gasped that she would say that so openly, "Since when were you two dating?" Jubileena snapped back.

"Yeah, I said Boyfriend. and he is mine cuz I saw him first!" Vanellope retorted.

Candlehead got between both of them to keep a fight from starting.

"Awkward," mumbled Gloyd.

Noctus facepalmed. "True, but it feels like backstabbing him to hack into his GPS. I could coat the seeker with cotton candy for minimum impact, if you would prefer."

Vanellope crossed her arms. Taffyta shook her head, "Just do what she says. She gets really stubborn when she wants something." she advised.

Noctus sighed. "Fine." He pulled the swab he had taken earlier and threw Swizzle's seeker on the ground. He walked over to Roxus' bike before realizing that Roxus updated his racer as well. He opened up the maintenance cover to reveal a functional GPS system. He held it up, embarrassed. "Guess I have one, too." Within a few minutes, he was able to rig up a system that would track Roxus.

"Well, where is he?" Gloyd asked.

Noctus sighed. "Close, just like I said. He's behind the waterfall, apparently."

Vanellope quickly swam across to the punch waterfall and climbed up onto the shore on the other side. She looked around the waterfall area for Roxus, but she still couldn't find him. At first she thought that the GPS made a mistake and was about to go back to the others.

Just as she turned around she saw a strange figure in right in the center of the waterfall. In closer observance, she saw that it was indeed Roxus lying down peacefully, like he was asleep. She smiled, seeing how silly he looked sleeping under a waterfall. Then, an idea came into her mind, referring to the last time she tried to kiss Roxus when he was awake, but now he was asleep.

Just then, the other racers came by after walking around the punch pool's edge to reach Vanellope. Candlehead spoke up first, "Vanellope, why did you leave without us?" she asked, rather loud.

"SHH!" Vanellope shushed them all and waved her hands at them to stop.

Flannery nodded, motioning for the others to be quiet. Noctus smirked, purposefully standing in front of Jubileena.

"What? What's going on?" she said in a hushed voice.

Noctus lied, "Not sure. I can't quite see anything."

Vanellope crept over to where Roxus was sleeping under the falls. She would have no other chance than this to get what she wanted. If there was a girly thing she had ever done in her life, it was now, as she began to think of the moment kissing a boy underneath a light red punch waterfall with only hearing the sounds of the water crashing on the candy surface and only feeling, in her mind, the soft yet fast beat of her heart as she looked down at the sleeping boy... The boy who had faced the loss of his home, friends and life, the boy who had braved a whole new environment and lived through many of it's perils on a daily basis, the boy who had won her over and didn't even know it.

Meanwhile, the other racers, besides Jubileena were watching with anticipation. Candlehead was trying to contain herself from their romantic moment. Taffyta couldn't help but start tearing up and ruining her eye makeup. Gloyd felt awkward about watching while Swizzle just pretended as if he wasn't interested, yet he was. When Rancis came back, he was in all colors of envy seeing what was about to happen. The rest of the girls were just admiring the show.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Judileena demanded, noticing everyone was staring at something.

Noctus blinked. "I just thought of something. How about I show you how to use a new powerup I invented?"

Confused, she took the offer and followed Noctus.

Vanellope crawled over and held herself right above Roxus and stared down at him in his sleep. It felt weird being over him like this and staring down at some boy sleeping. But it wasn't just any boy; it was Roxus, her Roxus.

Vanellope was more than ready, yet she hesitated as reality hit her with thoughts of what happens next after this? What would Roxus be if he decided to live in the castle with her? Would this make him a prince or whatever they call boys who date the president? Or worse, what if he rejected her and left? What would she do after being broken down by that? Will she ever live on?

Vanellope found it hard to move or breathe. Things she had never considered hit her like a top speeding kart. Fear started to take hold and she felt herself pulling away from Roxus. The others started to worry about what was happening for Vanellope to start backing away from Roxus. Just as she was about to completely back off, Roxus sighed in his sleep and... Smiled.

Vanellope watched him smile and had a moment of clarity. This was Roxus. No, this was Alpha. The funniest, bravest, most mischievous, and kindest game code she has ever met. The only one she has ever met from outside the arcade and from a wondrous world of home gaming consoles. This was a once in a lifetime boy. One that enjoyed and liked spending time and adventures with her.

But there was only one thing wrong...

"Roxus?" she said soft, yet loud enough to wake him as she lightly shook him up.

Roxus stirred before waking up to see Vanellope looking down at him smiling, "Vanellope? What are you doing here? And why are you..."

...Roxus wasn't awake to see what he meant to her as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Roxus froze at the sudden act. His thoughts were jumping around in every part of his mind. He tried to figure out what the heck was going on, but another part of him fought against that to just go with the flow and notice everything that he felt. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him, like it always does. She did taste like vanilla, with a hint of mint.

Roxus had never kissed a girl before, so this was alien ground to him, but in a way he began to enjoy it. It was warm, filling, and innocent as could be. This was not what he had heard of from the other games that said it was something about tongues and all this touching everywhere, whatever that meant. This was pure, innocent, and loving. It felt like days passed already as Roxus lost track of the time.

Vanellope, on the other hand, didn't care where they were, who was there, or what time it was. Her dreams had come true, even if she had never realized them. After a moment when Roxus froze, he returned the kiss and her heart fluttered and she felt like crying. He did like her, or she hoped he loved her. She didn't care how long this would last; she would want it to go on forever.

But Roxus was the one who remembered that there were still others around the area and pulled away to see that they were right across from them, just staring.

"Ahh! What the... were you, were they... how long have you been there?!"

Flannery chuckled, smirking. "This entire time, lovebirds. You're just fortunate that Noctus got Jubileena out of the way or you would never hear the end of it."

Roxus blushed wildly as red as anyone could get as he shied away, "You really know how to make a scene, ya gummy worm."

Vanellope only giggled and snuggled with Roxus, who was still a bit embarrassed by others watching them.

Flannery raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's only fair. Now we have something to hold over you; just like you do to us."

Roxus just rolled his eyes. Things were going to be different in this arcade from now on. No sooner when he had said that, there was a rumble and flash of light from the punch pool.

"Whoa! What... was that?" Taffyta asked in a slight panic.

Flannery's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure, but it certainly didn't sound good. Let's go!"

Just as they were making their way around the pool, a giant snake came out of the punch waters and slithered over to block their way.

"AHHH! A giant snake!" shouted Gloyd.

But Alpha knew this wasn't just a snake. Four more snakes crashed out of the punch waters and surrounded them. The racers saw that each giant snake was connected to one main body. This was from Alpha's game... This was a Hydra.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT THE NEXT PART IS GOING TO HAVE TO BE IN A CHAPTER OF IT'S OWN. THE HYDRA'S APPEARANCE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALSO IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HYDRA LOOKS LIKE, CHECK OUT THE DRAGON'S DOGMA GAME FOR THE PS3 ON YOUTUBE.**


	13. The Firewall

**CHAPTER 13, THE UNLUCKY NUMBER. LET'S HOPE THAT NUMBER DOESN'T AFFECT THE FUN OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any of the video game content mentioned.**

* * *

**THE FIREWALL**

There they all were, against a cliff wall, and multiple heads of the Hydra of which they had never seen or head before. The kids were frozen in fear and had no idea what to do against a monstrous creature from their darkest nightmares. The hydra hissed and watched as its food remained petrified in fear.

"We're gonna die!" Taffyta cried.

Gloyd grabbed onto Roxus and begged, "Please do something!"

Roxus tried to think of a way out and quickly came with a solution, "Everyone, grab onto Vanellope so she can glitch everyone out of here!"

Everyone placed one hand on Vanellope's arms. The Hydra began to open its mouth for the strike.

All of a sudden, Noctus appeared behind the group, on his trike in its air form, and started to fire malted milk balls from a cannon at the back of his trike. The attack hit its mark, splattering the snake's head and blinding it. Noctus nodded to the group. "Everyone go. I'll hold it off for as long as I can," Noctus then fired several more projectiles, which hit the other heads of the Hydra, blinding those as well.

"Just keep glitching till we get to the castle Vanellope and don't stop." Roxus said.

"Alright!" The group held on as Vanellope glitched them all to safety and kept glitching to reach the castle.

Noctus fired several more malted milk balls and even a few Sweet Seekers. Satisfied, he attached cereal straws to the others' Karts and Roxus' bike, driving them back towards the castle.

But such luck lasted so long, since the arcade had no true knowledge of a snake like creature, the Hydra was able to use it's tongue to locate exactly where Noctus was by the scent of his vehicle's engine and clamp it's powerful jaws on his flying trike and force it to the ground.

Noctus was slammed to the ground. He tried to get up, but every time he did, he was forced to the ground by intense pain. "Swiss cake rolls... I have a broken leg."

The Hydra was able to scrape and wash off the candy substance off its faces by the walls of the cliff side or the punch waterfall. After that, all the heads turned down to look at Noctus in his unfortunate injury. The Hydra neared as it hissed and licked the air taking in the scent of its meal lying helpless on the ground.

Noctus cringed. "Hmm... So I'm about to feel death. Interesting." Noctus braced himself for impact.

The Hydra opened its hissing mouth to chomp down on Noctus as bits of saliva sprayed onto Noctus face. Noctus heard the oncoming head as it launched forward to have it's meal, but then was shoved to the side with great force as the head of the Hydra charged right by where Noctus was supposed to be.

Noctus blinked in surprise. "Wha... What happened?"

Noctus turned to see Roxus in a failing attempt to keep the mouth open from closing down on him. Roxus must have stayed behind before Vanellope had a chance to glitch them all out of there, and now he was about to sacrifice himself for Noctus to live.

**SUGAR RUSH CASTLE**

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Vanellope made the final glitch in front of the castle before they all started to run inside.

"Alright, Roxus, now what do we do?" Vanellope asked, but was answered by silence. "Roxus?" she asked again search where he was, "Hey Flan! Where is Roxus?"

Flannery looked around in frustration. "He must have stayed behind!"

**PUNCH FALLS**

The Hydra managed to shut its mouth on Roxus and slowly begin to swallow him down. Inside Roxus was desperately trying to fight his way out. He then came up with a theory. If this game content came from him like the ring did, maybe, just maybe, he could bring something out from his game to help him as well.

"Come on, come on, you can do it." Roxus told himself. He began to feel little pricks around his body. He knew that it was doing something. He had to focus more, "Come on! If you are able to bring out a magic ring and a damn freakin' Hydra, then you could bring out one small thing to survive!"

Roxus gave all that he had into his effort. Soon enough, a great sword formed into his hand, and not just a regular one, but a high quality dragon forged great sword.

Noctus looked at the small lump where Roxus was being swallowed down the Hydra's neck. All he could do was watch in horror as his friend was about to be swallowed completely. But then it seemed like a part of the neck had something trying to stab its way out. But Noctus knew that Roxus had nothing to try to penetrate through the neck and wondered what exactly was going on.

Noctus raised his eyebrows. "How... How can he do that? There is definitely more than magic at work here." He then frowned. "Wait... Is this like the mythological Hydra?"

Finally, the sword burst out of the front of the Hydra's neck and slashed completely around and cutting off the Hydra's neck and head completely and had Roxus tumbling out of the severed neck trying to breathe in fresh air. The Hydra was swinging its heads wildly at the sudden loss and pain of its severed head.

Noctus raised an eyebrow. "Where... Where did you get that sword? And... How is this possible?" Noctus' eyes narrowed. "And don't try to tell me this is magic. I want the truth."

Before Roxus could answer, The Hydra began making strange noises that caught the boy's attention. The headless neck was coming to life again and soon grew out another head.

"That will have to wait after the show kid," Roxus said drawing attention to the matter at hand. Roxus then held his great sword as if he could easily handle it.

Noctus smirked. "This is just like the myth! Every time you slash a head off, use fire to burn the charred stub of the neck. That way, the heads don't grow back."

"I've dealt with this thing before, so let the master work here," Roxus said in a cocky attitude, "Just hide somewhere so it can't see you. I need to lure it to a certain spot when I can find it."

Noctus cringed at the change in his friend's usual attitude, but looked at him strangely. "I'm not leaving you here alone with that thing."

The Hydra started to charge, "Looks like you don't have a choice," Roxus said and placed Noctus on the flat end of his sword and flung him far up and over the top of the falls.

The Hydra tried to snap at Roxus, but he saw that move coming and was able to easily dodge it in time. As the head passed by, Roxus grabbed hold of it and rode up onto the head as it rose up to look for him. Since Roxus was smaller and lighter, the Hydra did not notice him on top of its head. Roxus was charging up a strike as he positioned his great sword over his head until he held it behind his back preparing to strike.

During this, the Hydra managed to slither off into the Candy Cane Forest near the waterfall. When Roxus was ready, he slid off the head and down to where the joined necks were that connected to the main body. Roxus then landed and ground shaking slash into the Hydra and nearly slashed off most of its heads.

Noctus had landed in one of the candy logs Roxus used to splash down the waterfall. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the remote, which caused his trike to slowly hover up to him. Sighing, he pushed a red button on the remote, releasing a different cannon. He smirked as he slowly crawled into his was difficult to fly after breaking his leg, but he managed to fly over to where Roxus was, having sliced off most of the heads. He called out, smirking, "Anyone up for an Atomic Fireball?"

"Not yet!" Roxus called back, "Wait for it!" Roxus quickly made his way in front of the Hydra and taunted it to attack him.

Noctus nodded, his finger resting on the button that would fire the incendiary projectile.

"Whenever you're ready."

Roxus ran deep into the Candy Cane Forest with the Hydra in pursuit. Roxus began cutting deep into a large candy cane tree. It was deep enough to need a big enough strike to make it fall and he hoped that the Hydra gave that strike, "Okay that should be enough."

The Hydra came up right behind Roxus and snapped at him. Roxus made a jump out of the way, but the force of the impact sent Roxus tumbling to the side. Roxus had no idea if the tree was hit or not, but saw that it was still standing. The Hydra came back around and advanced at Roxus as he scurried backwards to try to reach his weapon. Just as Roxus reached for his great sword, the Hydra struck just as Roxus turned and stuck his weapon out to try to protect himself.

Then a great loud crash came from behind the Hydra and a large candy cane tree was suddenly crushing the back of the Hydra and kept it from reaching Roxus. Roxus took a breath relief at his good fortune and leaped into action, "Get ready!" he called to Noctus.

Noctus nodded, hovering above the fallen Hydra.

"Ready!"

Roxus waited for the moment where the head of the Hydra came low enough for him to jump on top. When Roxus made his jump and clung on, he climbed his way up on the top center of its head. Roxus waited until the Hydra stopped thrashing around enough to sink the tip of his great sword into the head and made sure it was stuck good and tight inside the head. The Hydra swung back and forth to try to shake off Roxus from its head.

"NOW!" Roxus shouted.

Noctus blasted the Atomic Fireball at the Hydra. It rocketed right towards the hydra aiming for the severed heads. Roxus readied himself and when the moment was right, he pulled his great sword from the Hydra's head and jumped in front of the flaming candy projectile and managed to fuse the candy weapon into his great sword. The impact gave Roxus the chance to turn around and sink his blade deep into the main body where the heads joined and unleashed the intense flames of the candied weapon into the hydra and burning it from the inside out. Roxus left the great sword inside and jumped for cover before the hydra exploded in flames. After the explosion died down, Roxus peeked out from behind roasted marshmallows to see the beast in pieces and still burning.

Noctus hovered down, transforming his trike into its land form before walking up beside Roxus. "Personally, I prefer my Hydra roasted."

"Humph, city slickers; real men eat them raw," Roxus joked, "Now if you'll be so kind, go keep the girls occupied. They most likely figured that I stayed back here and will give me hell if they find me."

Noctus nodded. "No problem... But I'm not going to let you get out of explaining this to me."

Roxus knew that Noctus wasn't about to let him go and gave him no other choice to make, "Fine, I'll tell you," he sighed as he placed an arm around Noctus shoulder in need of support.

Noctus motioned a hand for him to go on, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"But I need to talk to someone before this gets out of hand," Roxus then got Noctus in a solid blood choke head lock like Solid Snake had taught him. Roxus set Noctus feet off balance and walked back enough so Noctus wasn't able to get a good footing on the ground. Roxus began to apply just enough pressure to make Noctus pass out and lay him down carefully.

"Please understand that this must be done before anyone could know and I'm sorry for the head ache you'll have when you wake up." Roxus apologized to his friend and ran off to the exit.

A moment later, Vanellope glitched her way over with Flannery by following the trail made by the now-dead Hydra. They both panicked when they saw Noctus laying on the floor motionless near the dead Hydra. They panicked more when they didn't see any sign of Roxus as well.

Vanellope pulled Noctus onto a candy cane stump to sit him up while Flannery searched for something to try and wake Noctus up with, "What in the candy coated ice cream sundae happened out here?" Vanellope asked amazed at seeing the dead monster.

Flannery blinked, temporarily stopping her search, and walked over to Noctus, putting two fingers on his wrist and sighing with relief. "He still has a pulse, so that's good. I can only assume he'll be unconscious for a while." She sat down on a separate candy stump. "Well, this must have been quite the epic battle."

"But where is Roxus! Did he get eaten?!" Vanellope panicked.

Flannery frowns. "I doubt it... But I do think that Noctus should know once he wakes up."

She smirked. "Don't you worry; your boyfriend is probably making more mischief elsewhere after taking down this random snake-thing."

Vanellope giggled at the sound of Roxus being called her boyfriend. It may have sounded weird, but at least it gave her a warm feeling, "Well, I hope he's living up the moment, cuz I'm gonna kill him when he gets back, the gummy head."

Flannery raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't that kind of ruin the purpose of surviving the battle?"

Vanellope gave her a frustrated look, "That was just a figure of speech you dum dum head," Then, Vanellope got an idea, "Hey, do you have a pixie stix?"

Flannery shrugged. "I should have one in the spare pocket of my Kart... Why?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "We use them like smelling salts, doy."

Flannery facepalmed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Be right back."

Within a few minutes, she returned, Pixie Stix in hand. She handed it to Vanellope.

Vanellope took a pinch of the powdery sugar and ran it under Noctus' nose. Noctus then gave a jolt as his eyes shot wide open.

Noctus jumped up until he saw that Roxus had fled, causing him to grit his teeth in frustration. "Curse that Roxus! He was about to tell me how he used a freaking great sword to kill the Hydra when he put me into a headlock!" He then groaned and fell to the ground as the pain hit him after his adrenaline rush. "Oh Programmer, that hurts!"

Vanellope was shocked and confused, "When he used a what to kill the what!?"

Noctus sighed, still clutching his head and leg in pain. "He used a great sword to kill the Hydra. Is this terminology too advanced for you?"

Vanellope flicked Noctus on the forehead, "Don't get snappy with me wise guy, I can tell what this monster is now. What I don't know is how Roxus was able to get a sword in this game and how he was able to kill that thing."

Noctus shrugged. "Not sure how he was able to get the sword, but he slashed its entire heads off and I charred it with my extremely rare, emergency-use only, Atomic Fireball power up so its heads wouldn't regrow."

Vanellope was surprised that Roxus was able to not only slay a giant monster, but have the strength to cut its head off with a small body of a twelve year old. "Where is he now?" she asked.

Noctus frowned. "I can't help you there. He left while I was unconscious."

"Rrgh! I hate it when he does this." Vanellope growled.

**GAME CENTRAL STATION**

Roxus changed into his Wolffang character after he passed through the tunnel of Sugar Rush. He had to see if Eggman had finished his invention that would help him get the situation under control; that is, if Eggman isn't too sore after turning his lab into a rave party. Well, he would have to deal with that when he got there.

Wolffang thought back to the sudden appearance of the Hydra and Noctus witnessing what he did. No doubt he would have told Vanellope and Flannery and both would want an explanation. Vanellope would be more understanding of this, but Flannery and Noctus would be difficult to explain to after he had lied to them about who and what he really was.

Although, it did feel refreshing to get back his old self with fighting giant monsters. It was also good to know that he was able to call upon old weapons that he once wielded, but it was a little disturbing on how he was able to use old data on his gaming skills of using those weapons. He thought that it was erased after he was disconnected from his gaming console.

Well Wolffang shouldn't be too surprised since things have been popping up here and there from his game. He just hoped that nothing serious would pop out and destroy everything in the arcade. But after this whole thing was taken care of, Wolffang wouldn't have anything more to worry about.

In his deep thinking, he was not looking where he was going or who was going to walk into him. They both crashed and fell on the floor.

"Heyn ya overgrown clod! Watch where you're going!" Wolffang shouted.

"Whoan bro, no need to say such hurtful words, it was an accident." The tall stranger apologized.

Wolffang automatically assumed what kind of person he was dealing with and it was the worst kind he could ever hope to meet, "Oh great. Of all the characters I could possibly run into in this entire arcade, I had to run into a hippie," Wolffang deadpanned.

The man raised his hands in mock offense, "Whoa amigo, hold on. I prefer to be called the easy livin' guy. The name's Bobby, Bobby Dunderson," he introduced himself with a hand reaching out.

Wolffang swatted it away, "What's the difference?" If Wollfang was in his child like appearance he would have made jokes about Bobby's name, but he had to play the role of Wolffang.

"I like to make everyone happy. Speaking of which, why are you looking so down?" Bobby asked concerned

Wolffang didn't trust the man a far as he could throw him, "It's none of you're concern"

"I can help you. After all, I did just come from Mr. Litwak's PC computer," Bobby continued.

"I don't care if you came from the future console of perfected virtual reality. You can just…" Wolffang stopped as he replayed what booby said a while ago in his mind, "Wait, did you just say Mr. Litwak's PC?"

Bobby nodded, "Of course I did. Where do you think I came from?" Wolffang shrugged, "Oh, you must be a noob here." Wolffang gave an offended look, "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

Wolffang rolled his eyes, "Look, can you tell me where to find you at this PC so I can come by later"

"Sure, Bromigo. Just head towards to each exit of each main surge protector until you hit the last one. Then, it's the third plug to the left" Bobby instructed, "So I'll see you there little wolf man"

"And I'll see you there, too, Goldilocks." Wolffang then walked off towards Sonic's game.

Bobby watched Wolffang walk off with a confused look on his face, "How does he know about book characters?" he asked himself. It was true that the arcade games knew very little of the things outside their arcade, but for a new game character to suddenly know stuff from the outside arcade is oddly suspicious.

**DR. EGGMAN'S LAB**

Wolffang was now thinking about what Bobby said about coming from a PC. He new that the net was connected to his old game. It had it's own interactive website, for griffin's sake. If he could get into that site then perhaps he could communicate to someone, at least, and tell them that he was okay. Maybe they could help him think of a way to get him back to his home console. There must have been a lot of stuff that had been added to the PS3. New games, new add-on content, videos, avatars, themes, and such. Maybe he could see if the rumored PS4 was being made.

It felt like he was closer to home than ever. He would once again slay giant monsters, explore his game's countryside, and reunite with his old friends.

At last, Wolffang stood in front of the lab's door and entered. He saw that the lab was almost completely clean after what he did. Some bots were still scrubbing the paint mess in some of the machinery. Wolffang smiled at remembering that crazy night of raving out with all the robots until it was ruined by that fat party pooper.

Wolffang hoped the crazy scientist came through with his little virus problem.

Just like always, Dr. Eggman was hard at work on his computers and working the machinery inside his lab. Typical mad genius.

Wolffang walked right up behind the old man and pulled out a pipe and placed pressed it against his back, "You got three seconds to give me all you have, you quack," Wolffang said in a low voice.

Eggman froze in surprise. No one had ever attempted this, so he was caught unprepared, "How dare you. Do you know who I am, you little thief?"

Wolffang tapped Eggman a few times on the head with the pipe, "Of course I do, scrabbled brains, who else would pass through your robot security without raising the alarm?"

Eggman turned, not too happy at the unsuspected guest, "Humph, you may look like an adult in that wolf form, but you will always be an immature brat."

Wolffang bowed in accepting the comment, "And I will keep it that way, thank you. So, is the project ready?"

Eggman began pressing buttons on a console and a shielded container tube opened in front of them to reveal a small data cube. "It was difficult to make, since it is the first one ever made. I had to do deep research to make such that the odds of it erasing your very existence wouldn't happen."

Wolffang gave a grim look, "And what are the odds now of it doing that?"

"Fifty-fifty chance," Wolffang chuckled nervously, "But if you do survive the firewall code, I can extract a piece of your data after to make it last completely without any risk of it erasing your data."

"And all it requires is a guinea pig for the sacrifice," Wolf clarified.

"Exactly," Eggman said as he used a special glove to handle the dangerous code cube.

"Well, as long as it's for the sake of science, I am happy to end my life for it," Wolffang said sarcastically.

"Now, don't move, while I place this in the back of your head" Eggman warned.

Wolffang started a mini panic, "Wait what do you mean in the…"

Just as Eggman placed the cube in Wolffang's head, it quickly sunk in and Wolffang began to glitch wildly and started to turn into coding. Wolffang began to spas violently and shift into his different images. Eggman took a few steps back as the firewall set into Wolffang. After a moment of this, Wolffang froze in a glitch and then dropped to the floor.

Eggman cautiously walked up to Wolffang and raised him up, "Are you still alive?" he asked, hoping the firewall worked.

To his amazement, Wolffang was no longer Wolffang, but a high definition twelve year old looking boy in light armor. His eyes were a deep green and his hair, like before, was slicked back. He was as tall as a normal sized twelve year old, and yet looked very fit for his age.

Alpha looked up, weary at Eggman, "Did… did it work?"

Eggman looked extremely amazed, "Did it work!? It went far beyond my expectations! It has somehow restored some of your old game data!"

Alpha looked at himself and saw that he was back to the way he used to be in his old game. Alpha only had one thing to say, "Holy Shit!" Alpha started looking over himself, checking to make sure everything was what it once was. He had been away from his original image for so long, he had trouble remembering if he had everything from before and looked the way he did. Thankfully, everything looked the way it did, as far as he could remember. Eggman was equally amazed, but more by the high definition and realistic features of Alpha. Sure, the people from Hero's Duty had good graphics, but this was near reality.

"I'm me again! I can't believe I have my old self again!" Alpha exclaimed in joy.

"Amazing, who knew graphics could get so real?" Eggman said, still amazed.

"You think this is something? Just wait for the Playstation 4," Alpha boasted.

Eggman looked even more interested in what Alpha just mentioned, "Playstation 4? You mean that the console you came from is getting an upgrade?"

"Well, sort of. Our gamer will have to buy the new console, but he will transfer our data into the new console when he gets it," explained Alpha. "But anyways, does this mean the firewall is working?"

Eggman then took out a small tool, "All I have do is extract a bit of your code and perfect whatever needs to be added to the firewall, and then I will give you a stronger and more perfected firewall that will last for the rest of your existence."

Alpha raised his arm up without hesitation. "Well, hurry up already!"

Eggman then extracted a bit of Alpha's coding from his arm and placed it in a capsule. "Come back in a few days and I might have it ready by then."

Alpha was disappointed to hear that he had to return in a few days, but at least it wasn't a week or more, "Okay, fine. Oh, and don't forget to destroy that ring."

"Why are you worried about that ring?" Eggman asked, confused at Alpha's request.

"That ring could be hazardous to me. Whoever wears it will bind that person to me for eternity. If a guy happens to accidentally put it on," Alpha shivered in disgust at the thought, "Ugh. I fear to even mention the outcome."

Eggman understood where Alpha was getting at and agreed to Alpha's request. "As you wish. I'll dispose of it after I finish the firewall."

Again, Alpha was disappointed in the wait. "Fine; better later than never." Alpha left soon after, as he changed back into Wolffang.

Eggman started on what he always loved to do, building and studying. That is, until he heard a slight, stern, and feminine voice, "So, what is this ring that he was talking about?"

Eggman jumped as he turned to see Tamora folding her arms. "Blasted woman! I am in the middle of a project!"

Tamora asked again, in a more firm voice, "What is important about this ring?"

Eggman wasn't so intimidated, "What would I care about a ring?"

Tamora tried to keep her cool, "I know about Alpha and what he could now do."

Eggman felt a bit awkward to know this, "What do you want?"

"A little help with Vanellope's situation," Tamora said vaguely.

Eggman still remained frustrated and impatient with the interruption of his work. "Why must I be concerned with one who has also broken into my lab for pranks?"

"Because not only will this help a little girl find happiness and forever in your debt, it will also help you get even with the one who let her break into your lab." Tamora elaborated.

Eggman sat in his seat and pressed his fingers together in interest. "Do tell."

**FIX-IT FELIX JR.**

Alpha changed into his Sugar Rush form as Roxus as he returned to his home hidden in the woods. Satisfied with the way things were going, he felt that nothing would go wrong from here on out. Leaping onto his pixilated sofa, he rested in front of his 8-bit fireplace and began to rest his cares away.

"Took you long enough to get back home," an upset voice called from the corner of the room.

Roxus was startled out of his sofa and onto the floor face-first, staring at a small, shadowed figure in the corner.

"You know it's indecent for a little girl to enter a boy's house by herself," Roxus stated.

Another voice arose from the back of the room, "She didn't exactly come alone." Noctus stepped out from the shadows, smirking.

Roxus grunted irritably, "Doesn't anyone understand the words breaking and entering anymore?"

Noctus raised an eyebrow. "Just like you don't understand assault, apparently."

Roxus scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. But I had good reasons to go off alone."

Vanellope crossed her arms, "I'm waiting to hear."

Noctus glared at Roxus. "We all are."

Flannery and a few other Sugar Rush racers also joined the inquisition.

Roxus was quite surprised at the sudden gathering and, as always, tried to lighten the mood, "Well, if I knew we were going to have a sleep over, I would have made the Nicelanders make treats."

Candlehead became very excited, "Wait, what? We're going to have a slumber party?! Yippee!"

Flannery put a hand on her shoulder. "Not just yet, Candlehead, though your energy astounds me. First, we want to know what happened to Roxus." She held up a sprinkle throwing star. "And I'd rather not say what'll happen to him if he doesn't tell us."

Not knowing how to tell, Roxus then decided to give bits of the truth at a time. "Okay, I used the greatsword to slay the beast."

Noctus raised an eyebrow. "With my help, you mean. The heads would have regrown if I hadn't burned them."

Flannery sighed. "We got that much. What else? And exactly how did you do that?"

"I can make weapons appear," he said simply.

Vanellope was surprised and amazed that Roxus could now do that, "You can do that?"

Noctus crossed his arms, "You can definitely do more than that. You fixed up my racer, after all. Conjuring weapons definitely isn't the upper limit of your power."

"You make me feel like I'm a Jedi who hasn't realized his full potential, like Starkiller," Roxus joked, but was only given looks of confusion. "Ugh, I should have known you wouldn't know about that stuff."

"What's a starkiller?" Rancis asked.

"Never mind," Roxus said, trying not to get off subject.

Flannery was becoming impatient, and glared at him. "Stop stalling and get on with it!"

Alpha then grew frustrated on being put on the spot and decided to tell it straight. "Alright, you want to know the truth? You got it." Alpha took a deep breath, then began, "I came from a home console game where I fight giant creatures using all types of skills and magic, got stuck in a surge protector, got my data corrupted, came here, met Eggman, who helped me adapt to this arcade by taking different forms to adapt to whatever game I came to. I am a virus that brought that Hydra here, and now I was given a test Firewall to try and prevent it from happening again." Alpha started to breathe heavily after he finished at the dumbstruck kids in front of him.

The group's eyes widened, and most of them stepped backwards in shock.

Noctus' eyes were as wide as dinner plates in realization. "So you were talking about yourself earlier... Does that mean..." The group looked at him as he said, "Armageddon?"

Taffyta looked at Vanellope, upset, "You knew about all this and didn't tell us?"

Vanellope placed her hands out in front of her in explanation, "Wait, wait, I only knew where he came from, I knew nothing about the last part!"

Flannery moved to defend Vanellope, holding her arm out, sprinkle star at the ready.

"Let's not hurt each other. If anything, the fault belongs to Roxus, or whoever he really is, for lying to us all."

"Hey, come on, that's not fair. It's not like I could go off telling everyone what I am, or that would cause too much trouble," Roxus said, trying to defend himself.

Rancis, seeing this as an opportunity, made a low move, "It's also his fault for not only nearly bringing corruption to our game, but putting our dear president in harm's way. What if he is no better than Turbo?"

Roxus was shocked at the sudden accusation, "Wha… where did that come from? Is everyone against me?"

Noctus glared at Rancis as everyone else stared in shock. "Listen. Unlike Turbo, he has no malicious intent. Unlike Turbo, he didn't trap you in a dystopian world for years, and unlike Turbo, he saved us from the Hydra! That, to me, sounds unlike an enemy, but more so, a friend" He walked over to Roxus and nodded, "Because no matter whether he's a racer or a console-jumper, he's still my friend."

Rancis tried another approach, "What about his way of causing damage for fun? Doesn't it sound strange that he claims it's just a joke when he breaks things in the castle and the bakery? His little recreations of different games? Doesn't that sound odd that he causes all this damage and then plays nice to calm us down?"

Flannery also walked over beside Noctus and said, "Even I have to admit that his mischief sometimes gets out of hand. But, that's just his personality. He's mischievous and thrill-seeking for the same reason you're completely and totally narcissistic."

Taffyta had a look of uncertainty as well as skepticism of both sides of the argument, "Still, it does sound unsure about Roxus playing these pranks and adding his own content to games without their approval."

Rancis crossed his arms, "This is a democracy right? I say we put it to a vote. Who's to say that this firewall will work or that no more monsters will come? We need to do what's right for our game, even if it means banishing someone like him." Rancis turned to the others, "You all heard what was said on both sides and now we must choose what is best for us and Sugar Rush."

Everyone knew that even though Roxus may be a good person, the safety of the game must come first. Roxus saw this many times before in other PS3 game plots and knew what must be done.

Roxus took a deep breath, "You don't need to vote. I'll leave and I won't come back to your game, so it won't be put in danger."

Everyone stood still as they watched Roxus leave the home and heard him on his motorcycle to drive away.

Noctus sighed. "I'm going to stick by him. I'll see you guys around." As he opened the door, he said, "Welcome back to your monotonous routine. Like it or not, he gave the game personality, and it's not going to be the same without him." The sound of his trike was also heard as he drove after him.

Snowanna saw the sadness in Vanellope's eyes and tried to speak to cheer her up, "Don't worry, Vanellope, I'm sure we'll see him again after closing time."

Swizzle joined in, "Yeah. We can have a whole lot of fun after we have the random roster race."

Taffyta was still too skeptical over Roxus, "I don't think we should ever see him again. I mean, what if Rancis is partly right about Roxus? Even if he doesn't mean us harm, something might happen that he might not have control over."

Vanellope looked at all of them in teary eyes, "You're wrong about him." that was all she said before running off.

Flannery frowned. "We need to go after her... She'll never get over this."

Candlehead jumped with strange enthusiasm, "I'll help! I can help a lot!"

Swizzle stepped up next, "Count me in, too."

Snowanna and Jubileena spoke at the same time, "You can count on us." the two giggled after that.

Flannery nodded in thanks, then looked to Taffyta and Rancis. "Are you with us, or against us?"

Rancis just crossed his arms and began to walk out, "You are making a mistake. Just let her deal with it on her own, to forget him"

Taffyta shook her head and rolled her eyes, then looked back at the others. "Just... just..." She struggled a bit, "Just be careful, okay?"

Flannery nodded. "We will... trust me." Once they were all outside, Flannery said, "We'll find Vanellope faster if we split up. Go out in all directions to find her."

**SUGER RUSH CODE VAULT**

Deep within the vault, the data cubes floated and blinked in the empty, dark room. Far in the darkness, an old, disconnected, corrupted code box floated endlessly. Then, it started to blink and twitch until it came to life on its own, without being reconnected to the game's main data. A curled-up figure appeared in front of the code box and woke up in confusion. He looked back at the code box and saw his face displayed on the front. Below the display, a name soon appeared on the bottom… Turbo.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD SO MANY THINGS GOING ON. BUT HERE IT IS, NEXT CHAPTER, DRAMA, CLIFFHANGER, AND ALL THAT JAZZ. I AM UPDATING OTHER STORIES AS WELL SO IT WILL BE A WHILE TILL I UPDATE THIS ONE AGAIN. ALSO, THANKS TO THE FOLLOWER WHO ASSISTED WITH THEIR CHARACTERS.**


End file.
